The Truth
by Glexen
Summary: 5 people woke up in an abandoned base but they thought by themself's that they were dead. That was until they saw the faint red scars where their fatal wounds used to be. Also the Base looked more than 70 years old ... But why . More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Truth**_

5 people woke up in an abandoned base but they thought by themself's that they were dead. That was until they saw the faint red scars ( similar to Glexen's but brighter) where their fatal wounds used to be. Also the Base looked more than 70 years old... But why?. . Major Crossover -w- all of the Gundam series ,Mech warrior ,Ground Control and some Warhammer 40k.

Warning . Contains mine and a friends OC, Possibly OOCish, 'I see dead people.' moments and some new parings but THAT you will just have to see

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Gundam series,Mech Warrior, Ground Control or Warhammer 40k

_Chapter One: Prologue_

Heine's POV

September 3rd CE 72

11 :50 am

I could not have slept well last night. Why ? A nightmare, A vision ,A uncomfortable bed . All of these are wrong ... Instead I was told that I was going to die but when? and how did he 'Came back from the dead' or maybe ... Maybe he didn't die at all...

_Flash back._

_Last night_

_Exactly 12:00 midnight._

_I was just sleeping thinking of things and about his battleship ,The CCS firebird being destroyed up until..._

_"Good morning Mr Westenfluss ... How is your day." Came a voice from beside me I quickly scrambled myself to a dagger and a light . When I turned the light on I was surprised of who it was . In the right corner was Glexen . A man who thought dead when his ship exploded._

_"Wha..?!? Glexen ?"I said in confusion._

_"Scared?? Or just confused ... Never mind about that because Mr Westenfluss I want to tell you a ... Story of mine and ... Your demise."The Golden warrior said without changing his seriousness in his voice._

_"Wh..What? Why do you want to tell me a story? And my demise? I am not going to die .. Trust me" I said with the first part in confusion the second part in confidence._

_"... Mr Westenfluss ill tell you about ... YOUR demise first. You will be counter-attacking the Freedom but The Gaia also tried to slice at the Freedom from behind. As the freedom dodges both of the attacks .YOUR Gouf Ignited's beam sword will not be able to parry the beam saber attack in time and both you and your Gouf gets cut in half."Glexen said with a serous and cold voice._

_"Bu..wh.." I tried to get out but Glexen read my mind._

_" He.. He.. Mr Westenfluss now am I aloud to keep secrets to my self now Mr Westenfluss" The golden warrior said without yet agene changing is serous voice._

_"..." I could not say anything to him that will make him talk._

_"Now Mr Westenfluss ... The story ..." Glexen said then gets a sad face " 2800 years after the accident and still I have this pain." By about now I start seeing a faint reddish scar from his top right forehead down to the bottom of his right cheek._

_"You joking right?" I said with confusion but the seriousness didn't came off so he was telling the truth._

_"... exactly 2837 years ago ._

_**Flash back story mode**_

_**Glexen POV**_

_**The first and only Grand battleship (501+ meters) ever constructed .The CSS Astrid a 1.5 KM long Grand Ether class battleship/battle-barge(If you have played Ground Control 1 or 2 then you will know what this ship looks like) That was also The first Ship to house the prototype 'Warp' system ,The system is similar to the 'Firebird's' 'Overdrive' System which is a massive Warp engine in which could travel from Galaxy to Another in under a hour or so but unlike the 'Overdrive' system .The 'Warp' system took up a lot of space ... Constructed during the Pre-Hesery times and served during the 13th Black Crusade and The Great Chaos vs Imperial war that cost me a arm. The ship was now on its last voyage towards the Planet Terra to be set in the museum of artifacts . The last party on that ship was going smoothly ,and both my brother and sister .Kane Etherals and Cylene Etherals where on the ship but the party met a unexpected ending because ... Chaos ... Had boarded us during the Warp travel... Almost every guests on the ship where ether slaughtered or captured including my brother that slowed them down with his gun and sword ... My sister was nearly killed by one of those bastards ... Shoved me out on the way ... and took 3 shots ,one to the leg one to the upper right chest and one to the left shoulder .After I got rid of those bastards that hurt my Sis I then took her to a different escape pod with a Apothecary in it to heal her wounds. I couldn't go with her because the pod was getting full . So I ejected the pod that my sister was in and got to the last pod left on the ship , After I got in . The pod suddenly ejected then one minute I was floating in space the next I was entering the atmosphere of my home planet ...Terra.**_

_**flashback story mode** ended_

_... thats the story Mr Westenfluss ...rumors told that the Astrid was destroyed during the warp but I think it crashed here on earth within the south pole." Glexen finished._

_"Why in god's name did you tell me this? " I said with a moderate confusion._

_"... That it what you will find out soon enough Mr Westenfluss. However before I leave ill tell you something ... Don't say anything that is related to death around the Gaia pilot ... Just in case my little ...Talk ... Didn't get through to her. " The golden warrior said as he disappeared from my sight. _

_Flashback _ended

"ALEART ALEART ALL HANDS TO LEVEL TWO BATTLE STATIONS REPEAT ALL HANDS TO LEVEL TWO BATTLE STATIONS." Yelled over the comm

"Fighting already damn it and I am not even fully woken up yet." I said to myself as I rushed to my locker to change.

8 minutes later

_'God damn that was close.'_ I though as I nearly dodged the twin beam cannons from the freedom that destroyed my heat rod and pretty much the only weapon I have left is my Beam sword . I then charged the Freedom taken out my beam sword and trying to hit it in a diagonal however the freedom boosted to the side and I could only see a black mobile suit going underneath my blade and then I could only see the suits beam saber closing in on me .

People say that you life flashes though your eyes during the last few second of your life .This it true however when the flashback reaches last night I gasped _'He was right I am going to die..'_ Then I look over to the clock before the beam saber hits me. '_12:00 ... It's a good day to die then._' I though at the beam slices me in half then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: the Awakening and The Surprise_

The Previous chapter.

_'12:00 ... It's a good day to die then' I though at the beam slices me in half ..._

Normal POV

Date : June 6th CE 75

Place : Abounded base , ORB's desert (2:18 Am)

Heine then felt his eyelids opening slowly '_Am.. I .. Alive ?_' He thought as he gets up and starts checking his surroundings. He is in a abounded main hallway of what appears to be a base of operations but it hasn't been used in a while .This is when he looks at his clothing . He seems to be wherein a ripped up and tattered elite red coat ZAFT uniform then he noitis the big red scar across his gut and his left arm and the ZAFT uniform looked burnt around the Scar. 'Hey this scar looks like the scar that Glexen has on his head ... Only a bit brighter.' Heine though then he noesis four others on the ground. One looked rather young and had green hair and is wearing the same ZAFT uniform that he was whereing and has a similar scar that Heine had only a bit bigger .Another had brown hair and had a old Earth Alliance uniform but he didn't have a scar until Heine got closer then the saw that person neck glowing red like the scar on his gut.The other looked looked a female red-head that is whereing a burnt and tattered White earth alliance uniform and parts of her body had burn-like scars. The other looks yet agene like a female but had blond hair and had a ripped up and tattered pink Earth Alliance Uniform and the scars on her body look like multiple spikes went in her.

'_So ... these people must have also ..._' Heine though but was cut short by a groaning sound and when he turned to look . The green haired teen started to wake up.

"W..wh..what happened ... Who are you ? ...Where are we ?" The green haired pilot said.

"Your guess is as good as mine .Who am I . Heine Westenfluss , and you are?" Heine said as he extended his arm go get that green haired pilot on his feet.

"Nicol Amalfi pilot ... Well ex - pilot of the GAT - X207 Blitz Gundam." Nicol said as he grabbed Heine hand and got up .By about this time the brown haired boy starts to wake up.

"Ow ... My neck fells like its on fire." The brown head said as he gets up and then notice the two Zaft members."Wha..Zaft ! Why are you guys here?" He then said.

" I don't know why we are here ..." Heine said truthfully to the confused natural."And whats your name?" He then said asked politely.

"Tolle Koenig" He said. Then one of the girls , the blond haired one started to wake up

"Stellar's head hurts..." The blond said as she gets up and notice the three people."A..are you g..gong t..to. ta..ke Stellar away" She then said as she starts shaking.

sighs "No Stellar if thats is your real name" Heine said and was about to talk Again when Nicol intruped him "We don't know why we are here so don't ask." Nicol said. Stellar then stopped shaking as the last one ,The red head started to wake up

"..."She didn't say anything only got up but when she saw the two Zaft pilots she just looked away with a sad face.

"Whats wrong?" Nicol said to the red head.

"... Nothing." She said with a sad tone.

"Come on something gotta be wrong." Heine said to her.

"I already said nothing." she said .

"Stellar wants to know her name?" Stellar said.

"... Flay Allaster" She said in a regretful voice. Heine then noitis a small recorder on the main desk at the end of the hall. When Heine walked over to the desk the other followed then Heine turned the recorder on and Glexen's message started playing.

"Good morning everyone as you already found out the base that you are in had not been used in a while ... 3024 years to be exact ..." By about this time everyone gasped except for Nicol and Flay for they already think he told the truth that the Cosmic Era didn't start from the AD calender."As for the CCS Firebird being destroyed , The people who done that call themself's ' The Cult of Blake' . They needed to get the '_Overdrive_' system that the Firebird used . When they have gotten that system the whole Cult disappeared in January 1st CE74. Now in CE 75 the cult has returned to earth with stolen units but mainly GINNS , Strike Daggers and GuAIZ's and declaring war against the weakened Earth Alliance, ORB and the weakened ZAFT forces hoping to destroy something called ' _The Truth_'... Well I know the truth but I wont say . Two of you already know ..." Flay then stopped the recording .

"He is right..." Flay said before everyone except Nicol starts to get mad

"... We are the ones that know about the truth." Nicol said . Instead of getting angry ,everyone except Flay got confused.

"What in the world are you talking about ..."Tolle said with confusion.

"3024 years old?! but the calender..."Heine said but was interrupted by Flay.

"Is wrong . The Cosmic Era didn't start from the AD calender . It was the Correct Century ..." Flay said.

"That changed into the Cosmic Era. If you want proof then just look around . This place was built before the Third World War that changed AD into the Universal Century ..."Nicol said

"Then the Future Century..." Flay Added

"Then the After Colony's..." Nicol added

"Then the After War Century..." Flay added

"Then the Correct Century..." Nicol finished then let the information sink in for a moment.

"So what you guys saying is that the government lied that we started in the AD calender when we actually started from this ... 'Correct Century'."Heine said with a bit of a scared voice.

"Possibly but he didn't say..." The two said.

"Stellar wants to know more about these Century's." Stellar said with a slightly excited tone.

Soon Flay and Nicol started telling everything they know . From the Universal century, to the Correct Century, Except when they mention anything related to 'Death' Stellar cringed but then continued to listen.

"Wow I never thought that there was a Mobile Suit's named 'Gundam'." Tolle said still surprised about the info.

"... Stellar thinks it's time to go now ." Stellar said . Still shocked about the new info.

"Well there something that I can agree to." Heine said . '_Could that Stellar person be the pilot of the Gaia that Glexen warned me about ?_' Heine thought because when Death,Die,kill,killer,killed or anything else related to death was mentioned ,she cringed at that word.

"Well lets just see if there is a map anywhere here ..." Nicol said as he looked through the old desk. Then he found a old map of the base

"Ok so we are in the main hall." Nicol said as he points to the main hall."Assuming Glexen is correct the entrance would be ether collapsed or blocked. This base has a hanger over here ... I think the main doors are not blocked from there." Nicol then said as he pointed towards the hanger on the map."Hmm not that far of a walk ..." Nicol said .

"Well then ... Lets get out of here." Nicol finally said as he took the map and followed the path while everyone else just followed Nicol.

As the group walked towards the Hanger avoiding the dead ends, massively cracked flooring and other hazards . They finally found the door leading to the hanger however it is heavily corroded .It took the three boys just to open it half way to let the girls through then themself's just before the door started up its emergency hydraulics so that door squeaked shut. They then noities that the walls are about 20 meters high and 10 meters long .

"Why are the walls so high?" Stellar said with slight confusion.

"I just remembered something . The AD era ended at 3163 AD ." Nicol said .

"Why did you said that ?" Heine said as he went around the wall and looked at the other side then screamed "HOLY SHIT !!!". When the other's got to Heine on the other side of the wall all except Nicol and Flay gasped . There where staring at a unknown Mobile Armor that handed two reverse V shaped legs ,a very large bubble cockpit that was in the torso , 2 arms that mounted a very large weapon of unknown properties and two rectangle shaped missile pods above the arms.

"They had Mobile armors back then. Nicol knows the code names of those but they are called '_Battle Mechs_'." Flay then explained. Stellar then noitis that the doors that lead outside looks fused shut.

"Uhh guys ... Stellar thinks the doors are fused shut ..." Stellar said as she points towards the Hanger doors . When they got to the door, looking at the other 'Battle Mechs' on the way .They then confirmed it was welded shut but there where also big cracks in the massive doors.

"If these doors are cracked then a weapon powerful enough ... It could destroy the doors and thats one step closer to freedom." Heine said . He then looked over at one of the 'Battle Mechs' then got a evil smile on his lips .The others then looked at the other 'Battle Mechs'.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking ?" He then said . The others nodded. and went towards the stairs to five of the 'Battle Mechs' (One each) and they went into the cockpits ,which are almost like very simple MA cockpit even a untrained person could pilot one of these. They then started activating the old machines. When Nicol's Battle Mech came online he then yelled at the others.

"WHEN YOUR MECHS ARE ONLINE USE THE COMMUNACATIORS TO REACH ME .THEN NAME OFF WHEN YOUR MECHS ARE READY!!" Nicol yelled at the others while they continued to activate the systems of each others Battle Mechs. After a while Tolle's mech was the first to come online.

"Tolly Koenig , M-22Vulture. Ready when you are." Tolly said as the Vulture begins to set itself straight.

"Stellar Lousier , M-14 Mauler. Ready." Stellar said as the Mauler crackles to life.

"Heine Westenfluss, M-12 Mad Cat .Good to go." Heine said at the first battle mech they saw starts to get up .

"Flay Allaster , M-13 Mad Cat MK II .Up and Running." Flay said as the MKII begun to get up from its dormant position.

"Alright..." Nicol said as his M-16 Nova Cat begun to exit the small repair bay and aimed for the doors. Then Three bright green lasers and two blue and white lasers hit the door causing the door to be pushed out by the impact of the five lasers.

"...Form up on my lead ." Nicol then said as the other's get used to the controls and begun to move out into the desert .


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Arrival and The Reunion PT 1_

The Previous Chapter

_"...Form up on my lead" Nicol then said as the other's get used to the controls and begun to move out into the desert._

2.5 hours later.(4:49Am)

"When will we reach civilization!!" Flay said with a exaggerated voice as she cranked the AC in the MKII.

"Honestly I don't know." Heine said with a tired voice.

"It has been 2 hours . Stellar sure that there is someone out here." Stellar said as the groop started picking up a faint signatures .

"Hmm... There are 12 blips on the radar ... Faint ones ... Flay can you check it out ..."Nicol said

"Ok but can everyone turn off radar and activate Passive seniors because if we want to sneak up on these guys . We will already have the Advantage . " Flay said and explained . The others Agreed and deactivated radar and activated the Passive sensors as Flay scouted ahead . As everyone went to a very large sand dune nearest to the blips position. Flay then activated Her MKII jump jets to get on top of the sand dune and zoomed in to about X20 .(about 700 meters)

"..." Flay was speechless because she is seeing what she thinks is the last suit she saw trying to protect her in her previous life and 3 other suits ,one red , one blue -w- red highlights and one that had pinkish limbs and a red torso. Then she found out that there are 2 Ginns 4 GuAIZ's 1 Strike dagger and a unknown Grey Suit. All of them looked customized and are pounding the crap out of the 4 other suits.

"K...K..Kira ... " Flay said as she finally regonised the Familiar suit is the one that Kira piloted but it changed somehow. Then one of the GuAIZ's charged the blue suit with its beam saber out and pointing at the Cockpit at the blue suit

"KIRA!!" Flay screamed and without thinking . She fired the twin Gauss rifles at the GuAIZ and hoped for the best.

Kira's POV

This is it .. I am going to die ... That Ginn distracted me enough for one of the others to stab me .

'_Well ... At least Ill see Flay again ._ ' I thought as time went slow as the beam saber got closer . Then the unexpected happened . Two shots from a rail gun type weapon hit the head then the cockpit of that charging suit .Destroying it in the Process.

'_What the hell?!? _' I thought as I looked for the point of origen where the shots where fired and on one of the Sand dunes was a Mobile Armor , thats when I zoomed in on the spot looked at the Armor more closely , This is when I noities the two smoking gun-arms from the MA.

'_Who is that person?_' I thought to myself.

Normal POV.

"Guys !! I think I found Kira... He is in danger ... Ill mark His and the three others that are accompanying him as friendly's ." Flay said to the still shocked groop that she shot and destroyed one of the GuAIZ and she possibly saved Kira.

'Beginner Luck ...' The others thought. Then Nicol gave the order

"ATTACK!!!" He yelled as the 4 other 'Battle Mech's' begun to open fire on the Enemy's mobile suit's destroying another one in the process.

After the Mech's revealed there positions the rest of the enemy suits where a pice of cake except the grey one , it kept dodging the shots that 9 of them had . It also managed to slightly damage all of the other MS/MA's before it retreated.

"So they have returned ,I must inform the master of there returning , and make sure that NOTNING will stop the Cult of Blake from destroying '_The Truth_' ." The unknown pilot of the unknown suit said to herself as she retreated.

All of the Gundam pilots took a sigh of relief because there wear about to get cooked by those custom machines. Then they noitis the MA are not of any design that they have encountered but is not a new MA as there are some rust spots over the five suits. Then the Comms of the four suits went alive but no faces appeared on the screens.

"Are you pilots alright ?" One of those MA pilots said that appeared familiar to Athrun.

'Nicol?!?' Athrun though in confusion . "Y.Y..Yes." he then studded back at the unknown MA's

"Could we come with you pilots ? We have been wandering for hours ." Another voice said only this time Kira though it was familiar.

'Tollie?!?' Kira though in the same confusion as Athrun."H..How are w..we supoist t.too t..trust you?" He then said to the unknown armors .

"Should we?" A another familiar voice from the MA's called out but Shinn recognised the voice.

'Heine!?!' Shinn thought but he stayed silent.

"Yea we should." a familiar female voice that Kira immeatly recognized and almost had a breakdown thinking that he will never hear her again until he dies.

"F..F.Flay i..is t..t.that you ?" Kira studderd .

"... Yes Kira its me ... and if you want proof then look at the Mobile armors." Flay said to Kira as he looked surprised at who the people who where piloting those MA's.

"Kira are you seeing what I am seeing ?" Shinn said to Kira as he looked at the screens that was looking at the 5 MA's .They where there dead ... Well use to be dead friends that where piloting those machines

"I cant belive it..." Athrun said as he looked at the same Mobile Armors .Then the armors went into a kneeling position and the pilots came out of the suits . It was them but there clothes where tattered and ripped up .

"Belive It !" The forth and newest pilot , Nora Amalfi the pilot of the MBF-03 Strike Rouge MKII which looks like and has the same systems as the original Strike Rouge except it has a N-jammer Canceler and a Micro-fission generator. Also it can use more than one Striker pack at a time and currently it has the Launcher and the Sword Packs are equipped but only the Angi cannon is in the MS's hands right now. Then Kira started to Power down the Strike Freedom .

"I am going to see them ... You guys can see them ... That is if you want to ."Kira said as he cut connections with the suits and opened up the cockpit. then the other three powered down and got out of the cockpits however Shinn hesitated when he saw one of the girls , The bonded hair one.

'_S..S..St..Stellar_' Shinn though at he stopped midway of coming out of the suit's cockpit but then quickly snapped out of the small trance. Then the four pilots used there zip lines to get down and see if these people are there friends who died in Both of the wars. The first one that got there was Kira and he was shocked ... Very shocked . Flay's clothing appeared to look like she was set ablaze as he could see multiple burn-like scars that glowed red but only faintly.

"KKIIRRAA !!!" Flay screamed a she ran over to him and almost knocked him over ,giving him a very tight hug. He only hugged back . When the other's got there they too where shocked .

"S..S..St..Stellar i..is t..that .y..y..yo..you ?" Shinn said currently in to much shock to move when he saw her and slowly she moved closer to him as he started noitising that her clothing looked like someone pulled her out of a wreckage as her body had multiple spike-like scars that like Flay's glowed a slight red color.When she was about a foot away she Gave Shinn a nice but tight hug .

"Yes Shinn.. Stellar is Stellar." She said to him .

"..."Shinn couldn't say anything due to the amount of shock he was in but he did hugged back Rembering there times together .

Nora however immeatly ran up to Nicol and Heine and takeled them to the ground hugging them in the process.None of them said a word due to the almost sudden impact.

Tolly however just stand there thinking about Milly .Thats when Athrun Walked up to him.

"Sorry ... For what happened.." He said in a sad tone to the Skygrasper pilot who he killed in the first war . Tolly just looked at the pilot with a happy but surprised face.

"It's ... Ok ." Tolly then said .Then he extended his hand ."Friends?" He than said with a friendly tone. Athrun then looked up at him sith a slightly surprised face then he smiled.

"Friends." Athrun than said shaking Tolly hand in the process.

After the reunion ,New friendships made , apologies said exc..exc.. The true questions begun to come up but surprisingly Shinn said the first and the most obvious one.

"How did you guys survive and how did you guys get those machines?" Shinn said as his right hand was over Stellar's wast as her left hand is over Shinn's shoulder.

"We truly don't know how we survive but we woke up in a Abounded base ,Thats where we found those Machines." Nicol said as he sit down on the sand.

"Ok ... That covers the basics .What did you find there besides the machines?" Athrun said .

"Well we found this ..." Heine said as he went through his pocket and got out the small tape recorder that Glexen put there.

"A recorder ?!?" Kira said as his left hand is over Flay's wast and vice-versa.

"Not just any recorder .We think that it's Glexen's..." Tolly started but was cut in by Athrun .

"Woa.. Glexen he is ...Well ... Dead ." Athrun said .Stellar then cringed at her ex-Block Word.

'_Idiot he is going to get us all killed_.' Shinn thought as he gave Stellar a small hug Remembering that anything related to death ... She will freak out.

"Thanks but don't worry Shinn .. It's just a word ." Stellar wisperd in Shinn's ear.

"Ok ..." Shinn wisperd back with a slightly relieved and slightly confusing tone.

"Then Who's voice is it ?" Heine said as he pressed play and only gave them the first sentience before stopping it. Kira,Athrun and Shinn got very surprised faces.

"Bu.. He.. Uhh.." Kira studderd not knowing what to say . ' That IS Glexen's voice' Kira thought.

"But I thought he died in the ship Explosion" Kira finally said as Stellar yet again cringed at that word.

"I though so too ..." Heine said in a slightly sad tone . Nora then just wrapped her left arm around Heine's wast and he did the same. Heine then started talking again.

"... But the last night I was 'Alive' . He appeared in the right corner of my room where that reclining chair was ." Heine then said . Athrun was about to talk when Nicol started talking.

" Happened to me too ... But he was reading some of my piano songs." Nicol said to a surprised Athrun.

"Stellar saw Glexen except Glexen was carrying a .. small golden cross .. If Stellar remembers correctly." Stellar said .

"Same here but he was holding the model of the Skygrassper that I hand made." Tolly said .

"I saw him too ... but his sword was out and looked burnt." Flay said .

"Now since that is out of the way could you play the tape please." Athrun said as Heine played the tape up to the part where Flay stopped the tape recording. Like there first reactions the four Gundam pilots where really confused. Then they explained to the 4 pilots that the AD-CE was possibly a lie and it was actually CC-CE , Then about the other centuries and the most famous MS/MA of the wars they had back then.

"...Wow." was all the pilots said knowing that they had a bigger history then they thought they had.

"So now could we join you." Nicol finally said getting back to the point.

"... Alright but first let's tell you what happened while you guy's where ... Gone from this world." The four pilots said as they started filling in information of what happened during and after the two wars. Then everyone went back into there suits , re-activated there machines then there comm's went alive again

"Just follow us and you guy's will be safe. We will be returning to the _Arch-Angle _got it?".Nora said to the Mech's pilots.

"Got it." Nicol replied as the Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice , the Destiny and the Strike Rouge MK II started walking North West as the 'Battle Mech's' followed behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 :The Reunion PT 2 and The Surprise._

Last chapter

_"Got it." Nicol replied as the Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice , the Destiny and the Strike Rouge MK II started walking North West as the 'Battle Mech's' followed behind_.

2 hours later.(6:59 Am)

Normal POV

At the Arch-Angle.

"9 blips are coming on radar.. it's the 4 Gundam's but the other 5... There have more of a Mobile Armor heat signature than a Mobile Suit." Milly said .

"How far away are the suits to each other?" Murrue said in her commanding voice.

"Hmm...They seem to be pretty close to each other ..." Milly replied.

"... Alright then . But keep the CIWS's targeting the Mobile Armors just in case they try to do anything behind are backs." Murrue said.

"Yes Mam." Milly replied.

Back where the MS/Battle Mechs are.

"Finally! ... Something for sore eyes !" Flay said while her suit is keeping up with the others.

"I'd never thought that the _Arch-Angle_ is still in use after what? Four years or am I just seeing a different ship?" Tolly said while staying behind the four Gundam's.

"Nope .You ARE seeing the original _Arch-Angle_ ." Kira replied .

"Hope Milly's there." Tolly then said.

"Yes she is but there's one problem . How are you guys are suppose to get on ? Flay's Mobile Armor is the only one that has some meaning of boasters ."Kira said and pointed out. Heine then remembered something while he was using a experimental weapons test type GuAIZ. A Sub-Flight Lifter was on that experimental GuAIZ that was going to be equipped on the original justice . It disatached for a Non-flight MS/MA to get on and fly with the pilot at the controls.

"Hey Athrun is the Infinite justice equipped with a system called a Sub-Flight Lifter?" Heine Asked.

"Yes Heine . The Infinite justice is equipped with that system but why did you ask?"Athrun replied and asked him.

"Well if I remember correctly. The Sub-Flight lifter can dissatach and carry a flightless mobile suit or armor with the justice pilot controlling the lifter." Heine explained.

"Yes but how did..."Athrun started But Heine intrupeded him .

"Before you and I even met . I was one of the few pilots of a GuAIZ Experimental Weapons and Systems Test Type . The Experimental Test Type ovisosioly tested the weapons and systems of both the original Justice and Freedom before they where produced and one of those systems was called a Sub-Flight lifter and it was used to help flightless units fly. So I was wondering . Could we possibly use the Sub flight Lifter to Lift the flightless Mobile Armors to the Arch-Angle hanger one at a time?" Heine Explaned and finally Asked.

"Well I think so ... But would it be quicker to just grab the mobile armors and fly to the hanger." Athrun replied.

"True but these machines are ancient , So what happens when the parts that you are holding would break off .Land on are two feet ? I don't think so." Heine explained making it almost the most obvious thing in the world.

"... Your right ... You win." Said a defeated Athrun as the Infinite Justice dissconected The Sub-unit. While this was going on , Flay's Mad Cat MKII didn't need the Sub-unit for it has jump jets and it had already landed on the Arch-Angle's hull along side the Strike Freedom. In the meantime Kira was talking to Milly trying to get her to the hanger.

"... No I wont." Milly argued over the comm with Kira knowing that if she left her post then she will get in big trouble with Murrue.

"Come on Milly please just at least ask captan to let you off for a little while ... Please ." Kira Pleaded.

Sighs"Alright ill ask ... Only if it would get you to be quiet." Milly said defeatingly and just so Kira would stop talking.

"Thank you and trust me .You will like this." Kira said with a smile.

After all of the Mech's made a painstakingly long boarding .Kira looked at the enterince to the hanger is seeing Milly just inside the hanger waiting.

'_Good. She's here and that will get rid of some of the explaneing I will have to do_.' Thought Kira.

The Battlemechs then went into a kneeling position and started to deactivate after everyone is out out the way then the cockpits open up and climbed out the first was the Mauler, then the Nova cat,then the Mad Cat MKII, then the normal Mad Cat, Milly was thinking of leaving when finally the Vulture's cockpit opened up . Milly was shocked of who was using that machine.

'_T..T..Tolly ?!?_' Milly thought.

As for Tolly .He climbed out of the Vulture's cockpit and climbed down to the floor . This is when he noitis the Brunet female just staring at him. Tolly then almost immeatly reconised the Brunet woman staring at him to be Milly and he immeatly ran over and hugged her.

"Milly ! I'd never thought that ill never see you again." Tolly Said as his hug went slightly tighter.

'_It is him.._' Milly thought as she hugged back while sheading tears of joy. Happy to see Tolly again alive and well. After a while Milly then notice the red scar on Tolly's neck .

'_It's probily a scar ... A rather scary looking scar ... But a scar nonetheless._' Milly thought .

"I love you." Tolly wisperd into Milly's ear. Milly has dreamed for this day for this day to happen.

"I love you too." Milly wisperd as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

Everyone was just smiling at the reunion .Multiple people separated from death where finally giving a second chance at life and thats all that they needed. However the real war will begin but for now everyone can relax for a few hours.

Meanwhile

Around a Abounded base/colony asteroid formally known as '_Axis_'...

The spaceship named '_Red Bullet_' a updated and improved Nazca class Destroyer recently fitted with the Mass-prodused coped '_Overdrive_' system stollen from the weackge of the '_Firebird_'. The system itself proved useful in traveling from place to place but unlike the _'Firebird's' _prototype ,all weapon and weapon systems have to be off due to the amount of power the system used .

"Dam it .." One of the pilots was talking in the cafeteria about the fight that she barely survived in.' _I really need to replace that Providence ZAKU that those mechanics salvaged. _' She thought to herself as she scratched her Dark Orange hair until her commander walked up to her.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened to your team ..." The Commander said.

"..." She Didn't reply to her commander .

"But I want to congratulate you..." The commander said but was cut short .

"For What?" She said with a very angry tone with her commander.

"If you haven't already known . You will be getting a new mobile suit." The Commander said but the pilot was not impressed.

"Pff .. Probably another salvaged unit." She said as she stared at the commander with her dark grey eyes.

"Yes however ... This one's different ... Its from the '_Firebird_', still has its original colors and somehow has a Neutron jammer canaler on that machine .Who would of thought that this guy was a restorer. Follow me if you may." The commander said as he started to leave the cafe.

_'Different ?_' She thought as she quickly caught up with her commander .

After a few minutes the commander and herself got to the hanger ands what she found is just amazing . Standing in her MS spot is a new MS that even she didn't reckonised . The MS looked huge at least 22 meters tall ,The shoulders had plate-like mini wings that are at least 2 meters long each , the suit itself looked like it was the most armored suit of it's time without any extended armor plates, the suits built in weapons where also amazing , A massive cannon on its head ,2 massive beam sabers that looks like small barrels at the hilt however the standard Vulcan head guns where nothing too special. The paint job was nothing too special Either but it was a change for once as it had a blue core parts of the suit also the massive plates on top of the shoulders where blue, and the suit had shields on its blue forearms that looks like they folded out when in use.

"Cylene this will be your suit . The MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Mission , The Visit and The Battle._

Last Chapter

_"Cylene this will be your suit The MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam"_

Onboard the '_Red bullet_' in orbit around '_Axis_'

"ZZ Gundam?! You Mean the Universal Century Double Zeta Gundam!" Cylene said with a surprised voice . Surprised that she will be flying one of the few most powerful suits from its time and still from the looks of it is is still a very powerful suit.

"Yes that ZZ however the commander of that vessel put a N-jammer canaler on it . It was probity his suit for a temperory amount time also it can enter and exit the atmosphere un-aided unlike the original. But everything else on ZZ Gundam is still the same like when the mobile suit first rolled out in UC0088." The Commander replied to her. Cylene was about to talk when the loud speakers went off.

"Cylene please report to the mission room 3 . Repeat .Cylene to mission room 3" The loud speaker said . Cylene then sighed '_Well at lest they will have a larger Mach on there hands now_' she thought as she started walking to the mission room.

4 minutes later.(7:07Am)

Cylene was sitting there waiting for who had the mission for her until a black armored person walked through the same doors that she went through.

"Master Kane!" Cylene said to her master as she turned around .

"At ease sister . There is a special mission that I have for you " Kane Said as he took a seat at the oppiote end.

"Have you found '_The Truth_' yet." Cylene said.

"Not yet my sister ... But I hope you like revenge ." Kane said with a slight change of tone in his voice." The reconstructed '_Minerva'_ that we failed to capture had entered the atmosphere carrying a few new ... Toys given to them however Lucas Clyne herself is the captan of that ship .I want you to destroy that ship right in front of the '_Arch-Angle_' . This will send a clear message to ZAFT and the Earth Allance and if you could ... Destroy the '_Arch-angle_' itself so are Message WILL get through that we are not a lie . That The Cult of Blake wants '_The Truth_' to be Destroyed at all costs and you will be the one to delver that blow." Kain said with a more angry tone as his black eyes start to see red.'_Those Bastards will Pay for what they have done to you my sister._' Kane thought. Cylene then got a evil smile on her face. '_Finally ... revenge for my comrades._'She Thought Devilishly.

"You will leave in 12 hours so that we know that the '_Minerva_' is side by side with the '_Arch-Angle_'. Dismissed."Kane Finally said as Cylene left the room . Kain then just sited there rubbing his forehead as he tugs his short black hair slightly

7 hours later (2:25 Pm), Onboard the '_Arch-Angle_' ,still in the ORB desert.

Everything is now back to normal and everyone seemed a little happier . The Bridge however was still maned as usual until...

"Mivera class ship ,looks like it just got out of atmospheric re-enterey."Milly said.

"Don't worry .Lucas is the commander of that ship now so we wont have to worry about anything." Murrue said. Just then the screen lit up with none other than Lucas face on screen.

"This is Lucas Clyne ,Captan of the '_Minerva_' .Nice to see you again Captan Ramius." Lucas said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Captan Clyne." Murrue Said Smiling Back.

"We where going to newly reconstructed Morganroette headquarters until we detected fighting in your patrol area . So we dissided to see if you needed a hand if fending off those ... people " Lucas said as she Hated using the word Cultists.

"We accept your offer but just to tell you .They there nothing compared to us."Murrue said.

"That sounded more like a boast than a ensure .Still we will tag along." Lucas said.

"Not that I am forcing you but could you give us five unassigned mobile suits." Murrue said trying to make it sound demanding or too stupid.

"Why are you asking such a question."Lucas said getting supishious.

"Because we have five new pilots that we found in the desert . They said that those cultists where protroling there more often."Murre said trying to not make it as unrealistic as posable yet not to break the news yet.

"... Ill see what I can do. Out." Lucas said as the screen with Lucas face went black. Murre then took a sigh of relief thanking god for not letting Lucas ask any more questions.

Onboard the '_Minerva_'.

"Great first we have to babysit the '_Arch-Angle_' and now we are giving five Mobile Suits to them for what? Nothing thats what. " said a Angry Yzak.

"Hey Come on it's not like we are at war with them anymore." Dearka said trying to calm Yzak down But to No avail.

"Dearka Please Shut it . I rater not here your nonsense now." Yzak said trying to keep his anger in without punching Dearka out.

"Pff ..Figures." Dearka said wisely giving up .He had tasted Yzaks furry before and has a $1,000 dollar Health and damage bill to prove it.

"Yet I have a feeling that someone that we knew is on that ship." Yzak said while in his mid stage of calming down.

"Like who?" Asked a interested Dearka.

"I dont know." Yzak said calming down.

Lucas however is still slightly troubled that Murre wants five Mobile suits all because they found five pilots out in the desert. Then it hit her as she remembered last night.

_Flash Back_

_Last night 11:32PM _

_Lucas's POV._

_I was just reading a book because I could not have gone to sleep . It was to quiet around...usually people where walking around . Then I herd his voice . The voice that Kira use to mimic when he was saying a quote from one of his friends that died during the second war but this voice ... This voice was the real one._

_"Hello Mis Cylen ..." The voice said as it sounded like ... I don't want to talk about that._

_"Wha ... How did ... Who are..."I said looking around until i saw a glint of gold . Then the figure that was hiding in the shadows was one of Kira's friends before the first war that have suppose to have died in his ship when it was destroyed ... Glexen._

_"G..G..Gl..Gle..Glexen?!?" I studderd and finally said ._

_"Surprised?" He then said._

_"Well ... Ya . How did you survive ... Or ... Or are you ..." I talked but like a physic he finished my sentence._

_"A ghost? " He said then chukeld ."No I am not a ghost but I am not telling how I escaped for I have came here to tell you about something that will happen but first ... Id like to play a game with you ." The Golden warrior then said._

_gulp" What kind of game?" I said scared out of my mind._

_"Just a simple one question quiz." Glexen then said. I then immeatly took a deep breath then exhaled . I thought that it was a life or death game but I am still stressed out._

_"Ok ... Whats the question." I then said . but i was surprised at what the question was._

_"What do these five people listed have in common, Nicol Amalfi, Heine Westenfluss, Stellar Loussier, Tolle Koenig however ill name the last one if you still don't get it. " He said with a sad tone._

_"Five People?!? And you are not letting me know who the fifth one is?" I almost yeld at him ._

_"It would be too easy if I said who the fifth person was now you will have two guesses and if you cant guess the second one that ill revel her name then you will have one last try." Was all the Golden Warrior said._

_"Hmm... Did all of them partapated in both of the wars." I said while trying to get as many hints off of him._

_"Thats is one thing but not the pacific thing that i was looking for . One guess left." Glexen Said._

_'Well that a hint.' I now begun to thing ."Hmm... did they serve on the 'Arch-angle' 'Ethereal' or any of the other ship's within The Three Ship Alliance." I then said_

_"Close but you have used up you last try . Ill reval the last person ." Glexen Said in a slightly dissapointing voice._

_"Who is the fifth person." I said slightly eager to know who the fifth person is and man I was supried_

_"... Flay Allster." He then said in a regrtfull tone. I immeatly gasped , reality then hit's me as shivers wend down my spine._

_"T... T... They all have died." I finally said while shaking._

_"Correct ... but tomorrow they will ... 'Comeback from the grave'. How do I know this ... I wont tell but I will tell you that I did not have anything to do with them coming back from the grave. Now Do Not Tell anyone that we met ... Yet ... Not until I return with some ... friends." Glexen said as he dissapieard into the darkness_

_Flashback _Ended

'_Could those five pilots Murrue said be the people that Glexen said to 'Comeback From The grave' or is is it just another five pilots._' Lucas thought as she went through the MS lists.

30 minuits later (3:00 Pm),Onboard the archangel , bridge.

Murrue was still wondering about how those people even survived .True they have scars to prove that they where dead but ... still there's no need to worry about that right now but she could not get it out of her own head.

"Mam the '_Minerva_' Captan want to speak with you again" Milly said .Still happy that Tolly is alive and well.

'_Please don't be more questions . Id already had to explain it to Mu and even he was surprised._' Murrue thought."Alright ..." She then said starting to worry again . The screen then lit up again with Lucas face.

"It seems that we do have five spare units , One GOUF Ignited, One ZAKU Phantom and three ZAKU Warrior's . Ill send them to you immeatly however what wizard packs do you request to be put on the ZAKU units ."Lucas said with interest in why Murrue wants the five units.

"Thanks. As for the Pack's , Two with a Gunner Wizard one with a Slash Wizard and the Phantom one with Blaze Wizard pack and once again Thank you."Murrue said relieved that Lucas wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

"Alright ill see to it that the transfer will happen.Over and out." Lucas said as the screen went black again.

"Mam .Will you ever tell Lucas about them." Milly said just out of the blue when the screen came off.

"I dont know but I know that it wont be yet." Murrue said.

3.5 hour later (6:38 Pm), In the '_Arch-angle_'.

Most of the people onboard was off now because it was mainly there afternoon break . some where resting in there room's ,some where at the cafe and some where not off and on there replacement shift. Miriallia just got to the Cafe in where everyone was there talking to each other while having something to eat and so she disided to join in. After the coversaction about the so called 'War' thats going on ...

"Nicol,Flay,Heine,Tolly and Stellar please go to Hanger 2 repeat . Nicol,Flay,Heine,Tolly and Stellar to hanger 2."

"Why do they want us?" Flay said after taking a drink.

"Don't Ask Stellar. Stellar dose not know why." Stellar said.

"I think you will like it." Milly said as she took a bite of her chicken

"Well are you coming or not?" Tolly said as he and the guys left the cafe leaving the girls to catch up.

2.5 minutes( 6:54 Am).

When the hole gang got to the hanger. They where surprised that there where 5 brand new mobile suits . All of which are from the '_Minerva_' . Also Murrue was there looking like she was waiting for someone.

"Hey why are these mobile suits onboard?" Flay asked .

"Well since the mobile armors looked old ... Really old to be exeat .Id figure that you wanted new machines." Murrue explained.

"You mean..." Tolly started but was cut short.

"Yes .These are your new mobile suits." Murrue said bluntly. Everyone in the was surprised . Heine then started talking.

"Well... At least we don't have to use those Mobile Armors." Heine said .

"Well not until your suits are heavily damaged." Nicol then pointed out.

"Wha .. I don't even know how to use a mobile suit." Flay then blurted out.

"But Flay did use a mobile armor and Flay also saved Kira with that ..." Stellar started talking but then Flay cut her off.

"Are you telling me that I could use one of those!" Flay said very surprised.

"Aw .. Come on Flay ill even train ya ." Kira said with a smirk.

"Bu..I...H..N. Pff ... Alright you win ... But only if Kira 'himself' installs one of those natural Operation System that He created." Flay said clearly stating that Kira must install the OS.

"Well thats settled . Heres the list for who is piloting what." Murrue said as she posts the list up so that everyone could see who is piloting what and then she left the room. All of them are thinking that she can read minds. On the list it shows.

_Heine Westenfluss - ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited_

_Nicol Amalfi - ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom_

_Stellar Loussier - ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior_

_Flay Allster - ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior_

_Tolle Koenig - ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior_

"Is it just me or Murrue can read people's minds?" Tolly said to the others .The others agreed to the saying.

"Well thats ironic." Heine said.

"What dose Heine mean?" Stellar asked .

" That's suits prototype . The GOUF Ignited . Was the suit I was in before I died" Heine said as he could not think of any word that could describe it. Stellar only cringed slightly but kept repeating in her head _'Its just a word.''_ Heine then took notice of stellar with a slightly sad face.

"... Sorry .I didn't know that you where sencative to that word..." Heine apolagised .

"I..It's ok .Its just a word." Stellar then replied as Shinn then embraced her in a hug. Kira however started to whisper in Flay's ear

"So when do you want to train." Kira wisperd.

"As soon as the OS is completed..." Flay wisperd back and so Kira started to walked over to the red suit (Lunamaria is going to be pissed about that). Used the Zip line and started working on the OS. After Kira finished the OS reprogramming and the mechanic finished Tolly's green ZAKU suit OS reprogramming he yelled out for both of them to get in so they can start training.

1 hour (8:00Pm) later

"Wow who would have thought that hitting those GINN's ,Strike daggers and GuAIZ, would be easer to hit than in those Mobile armors." Tolly Said as the is finally relaxing on a small couch in the living quarters.

"Yea I agree but it's still tiring is it?" Flay said back.

"Agreed." Tolly said .

"I wonder how Kira is not tired after ..." Flay started talking but the alarm goes off.

"ALL HANDS LEVEL THREE BATTLE STATIONS . UNKNOWN MOBILE ARMOR DECTECTED ONCOARCE WITH THE '_ARCH-ANGLE' AND THE 'MINERVA'._" The Loudspeaker goes off.

"Well time to test out are new mobile suits." Tolly said as he gets off the couch.

"Hey wait for me." Flay said as she quickly jolts out of the chair and both of them are running towards there new machines.

Outside.

Most of the suits from both of the ship's have launched to deal with this threat .

"Where is that little bastard that awoke me during my sleep." Yzak Said in his new and given GAT - X1022 _Blu Duel_ and is also beside the justice keeping a eye out for the Mobile armor.

"Trust me I do not know where ... If I did know ...I would be shooting right now." Dearka said in his also new and given GAT - X103AP _Verde Buster_ with a small customization added . 2 beam saber's located on each side.

"Well it's nice to see you two again." Athrun said in his ZGMF - X19A Infinite Justice to his former team mates.

"Hmm ... Something is coming into view." Kira said in his ZGMF - X20A Strike Freedom witch also has a customization . The 2 M100 'Balaena' plasma beam cannon's on the original Freedom where equipped in the same place and without the loss of any of Strike Freedoms funnels.

"Id never seen a mobile armor like this before." Luna joined in with her special ZGMF - X56S/δ Chaos Impulse (which the picture on wikapida looks kick ass).Which is odd consetering she uses the Blast impulse the most commonly but the bugs in the original Chaos Silhouette where removed.

As the MA moved in closer it started firing the twin beam cannons which where in realty very large beam sabers and also the main twin beam rifle at the 11 mobile suits.

"Wha .. 11 vs 1 ! Is this guy crazy." Shinn said in his ZGMF - X42S Destiny while dodging some of the MA shots from the unknown MA and with the the shots he cant dodge ,he deflected with his beam shield and also started firing upon the suit.

"He he.. Time to auctualy test the Chaos Impulse out ." Luna said as the 2 massive mobile pods break off and started firing upon the MA but to everyones surprise the MA dodged with amazing speed and agility despite it's bulk.

'_Lets see how fast is that thing really is._' Nicol thought as his Blaze ZAKU Phantom fired 2 of its guided missile which amazedly the MA dodged the two missile's. However one of the shots from the 2 Gunner ZAKU's almost veered the MA out of control ,in order to dodge the shots .

Yzak seeing the opturenaty to quickly end this. He boasted up to the MA Grabbing the beam saber along the way but to everyone's surprise again however the MA Started transforming into it's MS form wile dodging the beam saber as everyone was stunned and shocked of what the thing turned into.

"You Dare Face the Power of the Double Zeta Gundam you nitwit." The Unknown pilot said to Yzak which is shaken but not sutured and also getting angry as the pilot .Yzak trusted his beam saber at the enemy's 'Double Zeta' only to be dodged again and then the ZZ Gundam's pilot just laughed at the pathetic attempted to counter attack.

"Hey bitch you know that style dose not matter in a Duel!" Yzak yelled at the MS/A pilot who only laughed again which his suit is now facing the ZZ

"I know ... But sometimes size dose matter." The unknown pilot said back as the suit puts away its massive twin barreled beam rifle and grabbed it's 2 DEMORALIZINLY Huge Beam sabers in which Yzak almost compleatly locked in fear of how threatingly large the ZZ Gundam's beam sabers where and all of the other pilots only watched in horror .

Yzak quickly returned to his senses and grabbed his other beam saber and charged the suit which of coarse parried away the attacks with just one of its massive beam sabers and attempted to counter but to no avail as Yzak barely prayed the massive blade.

'_Holy shit this things tough._' Yzak thought little realiseing that the most powerful weapon of the ZZ Gundam was charging up.

"Massive energy spike building up from that suit." Luna said as the pods tried to get close but if she fired she would run the risk of hitting Yzak .However Nicol relised what the suit looked like the original Dual Gundam and thought Yzak was piloting that MS .Also noticing that the thing Yzak was facing is the ZZ Gundam and due to the power spike . Nicol feared for Yzak getting incinerated by its Mega Blast cannon he quickly took out his beam tomahawk and charged the ZZ Gundam.

"YYZZAAKK!!!" Nicol yeld which got the attention of both of the suits and also the ZZ head moved to look ,throwing Yzak out of the way in the process .

'Nicol !?!' Both Yzak and Dearka thought at the same time but when the ZZ Fired is Mega Blast cannon at Nicol which easily Engulfed His ZAKU.They finality realized that it was and they thought that they probily lost Nicol again until they saw the ZAKU Again ,Still in it's charge however it is missing a arm and a leg as it continued its charge.

Nicol only saw something that appears to be a Brown seed exploding in his eyes as the pupils shrink and the Irises grows as he barely reached the ZZ Gundam and heavily damaged one of it's arms. Causing the ZZ Gundam to boost to the side so the arm wont go copleatly off (Nicol has awaken his new SEED)

'_That Bitch._' Athrun thought as him ,Kira ,Yzak ,Dearka ,and the others fired everything they got on the MS/A almost missing Nicol already damaged MS.

Cylene Only thought was to bring up her shield and hoped for the best as chunks of it's now deployed shield and itself started ripping off due to the amount of shots fired at the ZZ . Now Enraged she the Bashed away the already damaged ZAKU and fired its mega blast cannon at the _'Minerva_' which ,by her instant aiming. Hit the right wing almost ripping the wing off . She then target the Buster but due to the Weapons wide range it will hit the Buster,Justice,Freedom and the Impulse.(Cylene is now in a Fire Frenzy.)

All except the Freedom managed to dodged but the Freedom barely managed to deploy its beam shield in time to stop the blast from destroying it but what everyone did not know that the power from the blast overloaded the beam shield and so when the beam stopped the beam shield emitter exploded vilontly ripping the fore-arm of the freedom off.

'_Holy Shit!_' Everyone thought at the same time. Now everyone was about to fire another salvo of shots until the ZZ started to fire it mega blast cannon at the Arch-Angle which was leaving blast marks .

'_Got to make this count ..._' Flay thought as she aimed for the head of the suit and fired her cannon which in turn destroyed the head and with it the Mega Blast cannon.

'_Shit ! Who knew that both of the ships combined would cause this many problems._' Cylene thought as she then transformed back into MA form and charged the freedom disataching the core fighter with the core legs (which affectingly count as a fighter) as both the fighter and legs fired upon the Freedom heavily damaging 2 of its funnels one of his Plasma canons that the Freedom had.

Kira cursed as he now deployed his funnels (which is about 10 due to the damaged ones they cant fly or shoot anymore) and activated the HIMAT mode and fired all of its weapons.

Cylene however quickly dodged the mass of shots from the Freedom as the 2 fighters join back together and re assembled itself and transformed back into its MS form and activated it massive beam saber and quickly sliced off the undamaged wing off . Only to get damaged by the impulses weapons pods.

Luna now getting sick and tired of the enemy suit activated it's beam saber and charged in at the suit.

Cylene then had a ping that she was in danger and so she fired off is missiles in random directions but one hit the impulse in one of its non PS armored joints and complity ripped the leg off. Not knowing that Stellar had just implant her large beam tomahawk in the MS shoulder compleatly ripping of the already damaged arm .

Cylene could not take much more and so she kicked off the freedom and transformed back into its MA form but to her little realize the damaged ZAKU Phantom came back and cut off one of the damaged wings of the ZZ.

"Nicol?! is that you?" Dearka finally said.

Nicol however is now breathing heavily but despite this he replied.

"Y..e..s ." Nicol said almost on he verge of going unconscious. Both Yzak and Dearka where surprised at the answer.

"I Got ya buddy." Dearka said as he flew over there before Nicol went unconscious.

12 hours (8:55 Am) later.

Nicol started to wake up with bright lights around him and thoughts of what happened then started flooding his mind.

'_Am I dead ?, Is Yzak dead ?, Am I in heaven again?_' Where some of the many thoughts that where running through the Green haired teens head .Then his eyes started focucesing as he hot a faint outline of a tanned cordnatior in who he reconised.

"D..D...Der ... Dearka?" Nicol said weakly.

"Nicol ! I am glad that you are alive!" Derarka said rather loud.

"Ow my ears." Nicol then Said in the same weak voice as his ears are more sensitive from unknown reasons.

"O sorry." Dearka then said quietly. After a little wile in silence Nicol , despite being wounded , broke the silence

"Is nice to see you again." Nicol said in the same weak voice.

"Nice to see you too buddy." Dearka said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling you already meet the other's." Nicol asked with a slightly stronger voice.

"Yes I have and finally . Heine thinks my jokes are funny for once .Unlike that still cold as a iceberg Yzak." Dearka joked trying to brighten up the room. . Nicol only chuckled.

"Still with you jokes are you." Nicol then said.

"Yea but one time that I was joking with him ..." Dearka thought as he rummaged through his pocket and grabbed the bill.

"He flipped AKA He went insane..." Dearka said as he folded out the bill.

"Wow .. Figures though ... But Whats..." Nicol started but was cut off by Dearka explaneing what the pice of paper.

"Health and damages bill and it cost me exactly $1,013.06 Dollars." Dearka said.

"Ouch." Was all Nicol said.

" ... Hope you get better soon" Dearka said as he gets up and walks to the door.

"See you later." Nicol said weakly.

"See ya." Dearka said as he left the room to let Nicol heal.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:The Sorrow,The New Group and The Ship._

Last Chapter.

_"See ya" Dearka said as he left the room to let Nicol heal._

Normal POV Onboard the '_Red Bullet_' (10:12 Pm) .

Cylene had a problem getting to the '_Red Bullet_' but thanks to the massive boasters .She made out of the atmosphere and so she returned to the ship .She is now in her room thinking about her last battle.

'_Why ._' where the only word that Cylene thought as she laded on her bed .Why was she losing to them. Why did her Team got slaughtered by those MA and MS but she survived.

'Ding.' The doorbell to her room sounded but she really didn't want any visitors.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She screamed at whoever was on the other side of the door. However her commander ,Elena , ingnord her screaming and opened the door.

"Arghh... Not now." Cylene said as her head hit the pillow of her bed.

'_There is something on her mind that is making her act like this._' Elena thought to herself."I am just wondering why are you so down." She then replied to Cylene.

"Just leave me alone."Cylene said as she really didn't want her commander to see her like this but instead of leaving she took a another step closer.

"Look all I want to know whats wrong?" Elena said getting angry about her behavour .instead of yelling back Cylene rolled up into a ball with her hands hugging her legs she started crying.

"IT'S EVERYTHING" Cylene screamed out."All my friends are dead , my team slaughtered and every time I face them ... I kept losing." she said in between sobs."I am nothing but a lossier .I could not have command my team out to safety in time and now there soles want revenge and I could not have even carried that out." By about this time her voice sounded like a person was forcing out the information they wanted."YOU HERE ME I AM NOTHING!!A LOSSRER!!NOTHING!!" She kept saying that until her commander slapped her.

"YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN ? YOU ARE WRONG!! MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND WAS FLYING IN YOUR TEAM WHEN YOU ATTACKED THOSE MOBILE SUITS!!" Elena screamed a Clylene with sorrow in the words. " AND YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE A LOSSER .YOU ARE WRONG AGAIN BECAUSE YOR ARE THE BEST PILOT THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN ... ... And besides no one is perfect." Elena finally said .Cylene stopped sobbing but tears are still trinkeling down her face.

"... But I was said to destroy those ship's by Kane himself and I have failed him..." Cylene started talking but was interuped by her commander.

"... But that Dose not mean that you can lock yourself up like this."Elena said as she gave Cylene a sisterly hug."Look there is always tomorrow. you may not have performed well today but mauby tomorrow you may be commander like me." She then said to Cylene .

"... I am sorry." Cylene said returning the hug.

"It's ok Cylene ... It's ok."The commander replied .After a while she then broke of from the hug .

"Get some sleep ... You must be tired after that battle."Elena said as she walked out of the room . When the door closed Cylene pulled some of her covers over her as started sleeping.

8 hours later(7:45 Am)

Cylene slowly awakened from her sleep ready to start the day and so she when to have a shower , clean clothing yea know , Average morning stuff , however when she was about to exit to go to the cafe for breakfast .Elena was waiting for her outside of the door ready to tell her something good for once.

"Commander?!? What are you doing here?" Cylene said getting state to the pont.

"Well I wanted to tell you this yesterday but since you where in such of a wreck . Ill tell you it AFTER your breakfast. Meet me in the briefing room after breakfast." Elena said and with it she left.

'_Wonder what it is?_' She thought to herself as she walked over to the cafe.

5 minutes Later(7:51 Am)

After eating Cylene got to the Briefing room to see that five others are there as well and her commander is there.

"Www..Whats going on here?" Cylene said .

"Well seeing that you had major problems the last time you fought against them ... I wanted you to say hello to your new teammates" Elena said who was siting at the end of the table.

"Wha?!? You want me in a new team ?!"Cylene said surprised that she will be in a different team.

"Correction YOUR new team ."Elena said "You will be the new commander of this MS team .however you will still be taking orders from me." She then said.

"..."Cylene could not have said anything because of all the emotions inside her that are running ramped ,Happy that she is commanding a new team , Sad because she still trying to get over her old teams loss, Confused because she was expecting something a little more of a punishment than a new team.

"Now you can introduce yourself's and your mobile weapon."Elena said as the Five people stood up and named off.

"Selene Dire .Pilot of the RX-78-6 Gundam 'Mudrock' ."The First one said.A woman in her late teens with long dark green hair that reached to her shoulders ,Dark blue eyes as she stands a little taller that Cylene herself.

"Crier Ze Fenrir . Pilot of the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam ." The Second one said . A rather large Man in his early 20s with dark grey hair and one brown eye and one grey eye( Yes he has heterochromia ).

"Karen Fox . Pilot of the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy" The Third one said .A woman in her early 20s Almost a little smaller that Cylene with short dark red hair and with orange eyes .

"Rey Swiftwind. Pilot of the Salvaged ZGMF - X09A Justice Gundam." The Fourth one said . A Man also in his late teens that is also about the same size of Cylene with rather silvery blue hair and rather colorless eyes.

"Ple Le' Apron . Pilot of the XM - X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 " The Final one said .A another woman with Red hair -W- Orange highlights as her eyes looked brown and orange (she also has heterochromia). looks like she is also in her late teens and a little taller then Cylene.

"Well as you all know I am Cylene . New pilot of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam." Cylene Said.

"From now on your teams name is the '_Angles of Retribution_'!" Elena said rather loudly. Everyone here seamed to like the name but that was not the case now for they will have a ship to destroy soon.

Meanwhile Onboard the '_Arch-Angle_'.

Everything was quiet around Both of the ships ,mainly because the Cultist attacks since that 'ZZ Gundam' attack, have stopped .Nicol is also out of the Medical Bay and now back in his room sleeping from last day and Man he was tired ,he could not have sleeped well in the Medic Bays Beds.

"Ding" The Doorbell went however Nicol didn't here the first ring.

"Ding" It went again Nicol did herded this time but was too tired to Get up.

"What is It?"Nicol said with a very sleepy voice. The door slid open and Yzak was there as he looked in and was surprised.

'_Looks like that Blond Buffoon was telling the Truth. He IS Nicol.' _Yzak thought to himself ."Hey Nicol." He said to the Green head who was smiling at him .

"Id never thought to see you again."Nicol replied back .Yzak almost just stared at Nicol .

"I Was about to say that."Yzak said in a rather calm voice.'_Id did not want to go on this this ship but 'Dearka ' insisted that I should go. Well at least he was right._' He thought.

"..."Nicol was surprised about Yzak's calmness.'_Is That even Yzak?_' the green Head Thought.

"What's the Matter ... Cat got your Tongue." Yzak joked coldly.

'_First the calmness and now the jokes?_' Nicol thought ."Ok Who are you and what have you done to Yzak?" Nicol questioned .Yzak almost lost it.

"Every One... Has Been ...Giving me ... That same ... Question ... Over and ... Over again."Yzak said in between Breaths, twitching and slightly shaking.'_Do not blow it ... You have already went for rehabilitation because of Dearka once ... Don't blow it ... He is just sick or something._' Yzak thought as the shaking started so slow down. Nicol then thought about what Dearka said that Yzak flipped AKA went Insane or something .

"Woa ... Sorry." Nicol quickly apolgised . Yzak now in mid stage of calming down just rubbing his head once he is calm he replied to Nicol.

"It's ok . Just don't do that again."Yzak said. 'S_ave it for the next battle._' He thought also besides he has a score to settle with that young teen.'_That bitch is dead for what she did to Nicol when and if she returns._' He also thought. Nicol now having some energy he got up and he is still whereing that ripped up ZAFT uniform.

"You may want to where this." Yzak said as he thrown the green haired teen his (Yzak's) old elite Red Coat.

"When you are finished changing .Meet me at the cafe... You will have allot of explaneing to do. Also Lucas is onboard." Yzak said as he walked away Leaving Nicol to think for a wile before started changing.

6 minutes later (7:57 Am).

Once Nicol finally arrived everyone already finished introductions ,Explaining , Apologies , revealed there new relationships in which everyone (except Nicol) was surprised about that Lucas autualy fallen in love with Yzak .This almost gave Kira a Heart attack due to sheer shock and Yzak was rubbing it in Kira's face. Nora however was beside Heine as they are still in the hug that Heine have her. Athrun however was nowhere to be seen . Kira's with Flay ,Shinn With Stellar and Dearka With Meyrin (Real shocker ... Eh) however Meyrin was talking with Flay And they where already new friends.Luna was just siting alone .Tolly and Milly went to a different table doing some caching up. However everyone was now just talking gossip when Nicol arrived and dissided to join about the conversation .When Heine saw everyone was here he desided to tell them about the new discovery's he had last night when he Listen to the rest of the tape ... That is After everyone explained to the people from the '_Minerva_' (Lucas , Yzak , Dearka, Meyrin and Luna) That the AD-CE was a posable lie and that it was AD-UC-FC-AC-AW-CC-CE in that order . The suits they had in those time lines and the most famous people from those times .And like there reaction when the G-Pilots First about this . They where either Very Good at acting Surprised or really Surprised.

"...But Would the people want proof about something that big?"Lucas said with a surprised tone.

"We could capture that Blue Transforming Mobile Suit ?" Flay Suggested.

"You mean the ZZ Gundam that was piloted by Judau Ashta?" Nicol Clarified.

"Yes that huge suit."Flay said

"You mean that big mobile suit was one of the famous ones?"Kira asked.

"Yes." Both Nicol and Flay said.

"Do you have proof ?" Dearka Said

"You know what .Come to think of it that Girl that was piloting that massive suit did say '_You Dare face the Power of the Double Zeta Gundam you nitwit._' Where her exeat words" Yzak Clarified.

"... I think we need something other than Mobile Suits."Lucas said.

"What about a kilometer and a half Battleship." Heine Suggested in a cool voice.

"What do you mean '_Kilometer and a half Battleship_'?" Lucas asked.

"Well the last night was 'Alive' . When Glexen visited me He also told me that there was a ship . I think it was Called the CSS '_Astrid_' Anywho he told me that there where roomers that it crashed in Antarctica . The Astrid was the first and only Grand Battleship that he created ... Not alone of coarse .The ship was said to be about one point five kilometer's long. He also said that the ship crashed here about 2800 years ago.Also he said that there was a '_Warp_' engine on that ship so if we could get that ship up and running we could find where those cultists base is."Heine explained.

"Id highly dough that a near 3000 year old ship will find those cultist base." Shinn said.

"What about a almost 3000 year old Alien Battleship."Dearka Joked with everyone . Heine then remembered something due to Dearka's joke.

_Flashback_

_...**"The first and only Grand battleship ever constructed .The CSS Astrid a 1.5 KM long Grand Ether class battleship/battle-barge That was also The first Ship to house the prototype 'Warp' system ... "**_

_...**"The ship was now on its last voyage towards the Planet Terra to be set in the museum of artifacts..."**_

_**"...one minute I was floating in space the next I was entering the atmosphere of my home planet ...Terra..."**_

_flashback _Ended.

"Stop joking around Dearka ... Don't you know when to be serous at times like these ."Lucas said angerly. Which was very un-Lucas like of her but who said Supreme Chairwomen could being nice all of the time while mountains of paperwork being sighed every single day , of every single month , of every single year ,Till you either retire and /or a different Supreme Chairman/Woman gets Elected.

"No he IS correct." Heine said rather loudly making sure that everyone heard and man they where surprised.

"I am ?" Dearka said confusingly.

"Yes you are because Glexen also told me that he is not from the PLANTS , Mars or here on Earth same goes with both the '_Firebird_' and the '_Astrid_' and said that his true home planet was called Terra."Heine said .This made everyone almost have a heart attack even Nicol and Flay where shocked about this new discovery.

"Nevermind about me .YOU have to go to rehab this time."Yzak said rather shocked voice .

"Whell... That can at least explain about the odd technology and his odd but cool Suit of armor." Kira said still shocked that Glexen ,His best friend before the war broke out ,His ally in the final battles of the first and second bloody valentine wars, and his people onboard the '_Firebird_' ,where in fact from a different planet.

"Wha ... You are Agreeing to him." Yzak said.

"Glex would never lie because if he was then the ZZ Gundam would not have existed ." Kira Pointed out.

"Look ... It is almost imposable for someone to travel from outside our solar system to here." Yzak Blurted out.

"Then what about the '_Firebird's_''_Overdrive_' system. For all we know that system is used to travel vast distances in a short amount of time. Could he have used that system to get to here." Nicol suggested .

"Well there was something that is called a '_Warp_' system onboard the Astrid .Glex stated that it is a system capable of getting from one Solar System to another. In a very short amount of time." Heine Stated but slightly telling a lie for it would be possibly very hard to belive someone form a another Galaxy.

" I have to agree on the Ship crashing here and Glexen Being From a Different Planet. Just admit it .Almost everything about his has 'Different' Written all over it . It also can explanes the weird technology that was imbeded writhen his 'Emperor' Gundam." Lucas also stated.

"... Alright ,Alright ... You win."Yzak Said almost angerly.

"Now back to the main thing I was Talking... Well ill just play what was the last part of the recorder." Heine said as he pulled out the recorder from the abandoned base , Put to what was the last part of the message.

"... If I am to be to be MIA for the '_firebird_' being destroyed . Then ill give you a ...'Request' in which could stop the war with The Cult of Blake ... I want you to recover the CCS '_Astrid._' From it's cold grave in Antarctica . However I must warn you . The cultist think that '_The Truth_' is a battleship. However if you use the '_Astrid_' right Then you will prevail." Was the rest of Glexen's message which surprised most of them except Heine for he had already heard this.

"So he want us to recover the Astrid under his request... Ill see if everyone is willing to go to Antarctica. AFTER we resupply from Morganroette and if possible . See if Cagalli want to come with us." Lucas said after hearing the tape. Everyone however agreed to do this 'Last request' for a friend who's past is almost revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 : Cagalli's Reunion and the Attack._

Last Chapter.

_"So he want us to recover the Astrid under his request... Ill see if everyone is willing to go to Antarctica. AFTER we resupply from Morganroette and if possible . See if Cagalli want to come with us." Lucas said after hearing the tape. Everyone however agreed to do this 'Last request' for a friend who's past is almost revealed._

5 Hours later.(12:07 AM) Near Morganroette Head Quarters.

Both the '_Arch-Angle_' and the ''_Minerva_' where close to the HQ when both of there screens lit up with Cagalli's Face.

"Attention '_Arch-Angle_' And '_Minerva_' .We have reserved two landing spots for both of your ships will you please land at the designated coordinates."Where the only words that Murrue and Lucas herd from Cagalli before the Screen went blank. Setting this aside both of the ships landed on the coordinates to resupply .

When everyone that where on both of the ships are now walking around . Athrun was on one of the bases decks just looking out into the ocean wondering about Cagalli.

'_Maybe I should not have given up on her at the end of the war... I didn't know that Meyrin wanted Dearka more than me ...They probably had a relationship before I went into the picture ... I just ...I just want to be with Cagalli again ... To say sorry to her..._' Athrun kept repeating in his thoughts until ...

"Hey."A familiar feminine voice greeted from behind.When Athrun turned around he was surprised that Cagalli of all the people whats behind him.Cagalli then walked up beside him and leaned on the rail.

"Hey Cagalli."Athrun said in a low ,sad voice . They both stayed there in silence for a while when Cagalli finally saw why Athrun was so sad.

"She dumped ya." Cagalli said getting straight to the point. Athrun kina hesitated due to straightforwardness of Cagalli.

"Y..y..yea. but how did..."Athrun started but was cut off by Cagalli.

"Herd that loud mouth talk about it." Cagalli answered before Athrun could finish his question.

"Dearka?! Yea he can be a loud moth sometimes ... Likes to rub it im my face most of the time." Athrun Replied to her.

"So ... You two are out of a relationship ?" Cagalli Asked still being straight froward.

"We are still friends but besides that yes we are out of a relationship." Athrun replied. Both of them where still in silence until.

"Cagalli..."Athrun said finally breaking the silence.

"Yea?" Cagalli said but then Athrun embraced her in a hug.

"I am sorry that I left you." Athrun said trying to keep in his tears. Cagalli on the other hand was surprised about the hug but hearing Athrun apolagise she just hugged back.

'_Looks like he still cares about me._' Cagalli thought as both of there hugs went tighter . Both of them now wanting to let go. Both Finally happy that they are together Again .

"It's ok." Cagalli said in a low voice. Athrun could only smile since the sadness when he left Cagalli was disapateing. After what felt like forever ,Athrun broke the silence.

"So ... You want to go to the cafe with me?" Athrun said. Happier that Cagalli had forgiven him. Cagalli nodded and so they both went to the Cafe.

2 hours later (2:07 PM).

Everyone was now relaxing instead of working as the Engineers continued to fix up both of the ships until the alarm sounded almost wakening up some of them.

"ALL HANDS TO LEVEL TWO BATTLE STACTIONS .REPEAT ALL HANDS LEVEL TWO BATTLE STACTIONS." Yelled over the Loud speakers and so everyone exept Nicol who was Watling for his ZAKU to be repaired ,scrambled to get ready.

3 minutes later (2:10)

"Alright now ... Where is that bitch!"Yzak said as the _Blu duel_ joined 10 others.

"Whoa calm down Yzak save it for the enemy." Athrun said as the infinite justice had the radar up on max range.

"Hey that my line." Dearka Complained/joked.

Just then the ORB-01 Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam launched with a modification , it now has a DRAGOON Control system similar to the ZGMF - X666S Legend Gundam's system allowing a normal pilot to use the Funnels.

"Did you think you would leave me out of this." Cagalli said to her 'Little' Brother and she was the one piloting the Shiranui Akatsuki.

"Cagalli!!! I tol ..." Kira started talking when ...

"I can do whatever I want ..OK!" Cagalli said almost Screaming the Last part at Kira.

"But..." Kira tried again but it was no use.

"Look don't worry about me alright." Cagalli said and then she cut off the channel.

'_Still as stubborn as ever..._' Kira thought as He kept a eye out.

"What the hell! 6 blips on the radar!" Nora said wile the SR Mk II finaly got the P202QX IWSP Pack fitted onto the SR Mk II.

"Six?" Luna said confusingly within the ZGMF - X56S Impulse with the θ Destiny Silhouette as the Variable PS armor changes color from a dark grey to magenta, white, and Dark Red. Also the Destiny Silhouette has Plasma Infusion Batteries added to eliminate the short operation time of the pack.

"Looks like she brought company. I am reading that the ZZ Gundam gave us during that battle." Shinn said.

Shinn was correct as the ZZ Gundam in it's MA mode was flying toward them however on the top there was a red heavily armed unit that looked rather small but the unit had a missile pack on its left shoulder, a twin beam rifle on it's right shoulder, two twin beam cannons that looks like they are over the hands, and what appears to be a small knife on the MS's left lower leg.

Another unit that can fly without a flight pack or a Sub flight lifter that is larger that the red unit,however it is still heavily armed and armored with 2 300mm cannons on it's shoulders, 2 beam sabers mounted on the backpack, a beam rifle in it's right hand and a shield on it's left forearm , the forearms themself's look like something is equipped underneath the armor. The color scheme was blue and white with yellow trim.

Another unit that ,like the blue unit. Can fly on it's own however it looked like a melee unit with a double ended Beam Trident on it's left arm and 2 Dragon like claws .One on each arm. this unit color scheme however was dark green and white with yellow trim.

Another unit that like the previous two can fly on it's own however it has a large X shaped Flight pack on the back and looks only slightly smaller that the red unit as it looks however the armament was kina unusual ,four machine cannons on both the chest and torso , heat daggers mounted on each foot and a lage beam rifle, the shoulders look like something is inside them, the color scheme for this unit is Blue and white with black trim.

The last unit which Athrun realized was the original Justice however the colors where black and grey with blood red trim.

After realiseing that they now have more problems on there hands .Missiles from both the ZZ Gundam and the unknown red unit where flying straight at them.

'_Those things wont do..._' Shinn thought a little to soon a a missile board through the PS armor and destroyed part of the right wing.'_..'Wa?!? PS tipped missiles!'_ Shinn thought as he now started to doge the missiles.

Both the Freedom and the Akatsuki deployed all of there funnels and are circling around both the ZZ and the Red unit but then the blue unit fired off the twin cannons at the Funnels destroying one of the funnels on impact and one got caught in the explosion destroying that one as well.

"Beware everyone .There Ballistic Weapons are PS tipped." Luna said as she started dogging the shots now erupting from the enemy MS squad all aiming at the Destiny, Impulse and the Slash ZAKU as they got closer and grabbed ahold of there Anti-Ship Swords/Large Beam tomahawk as Stellar started to fire off the twin laser gatling cannons on the ZAKU.

The unknown units then started to spread out to avoid getting hit by the laser shots as the Green unit and the X unit activated there beam weapons and charged the enemy units however the Green unit stopped in mid charge and activated one of the Dragon like claws and aimed for the torso of the Destiny and the computer 'guided' the massive claw so it would latch on. The X unit activated the foot mounted heat daggers, put away the large Beam rifle and reached for both of the shoulders as 2 high power beam saber's where in there charging racks inside the the solders and attempted to cut the Impulse in Half.

'_Whoa... best be quick with this guy!_' Luna thought as she quickly parried the beam saber's with one of her Anti ship Swords but she then backed off a bit and Activated the Wings of light and now she is on top of the small unit and she slices down on the X unit which yet again didn't do jack as the X-unit parried both of the blades and is somehow keeping up with her unit.

Shinn wasn't having a blast either as he tried to doge the claw but to little success as the claw made adjustments and hooked onto the suit.'_Got him where I ..._' the Plot of the Green Suit thought too soon as Stellar just cut off the Dragon claw with her ZAKU's Large Beam Tomahawk ,She then Turned her attention to the Green Suit and charged at it with the massive tomahawk in the air ready to cut the thing in half and with the help of the funnels . The green unit was distracted enough to let the Green ZAKU took of one of it's arms.

The Pilot in that suit was pissed none the less and he tried to slice the ZAKU head off but it dodged but unknowing to Stellar that this was a double weapon .He swinged the other side of the massive double Beam trident and it took off the green ZAKU's head.

Shinn finally got the claw off of him as he thought he was dead meat but he almost was when almost the whole back of the destiny suit exploded thanks to the 300 mm cannons from the Blue unit hitting the emergency battery . Shinn's suit plummeted to the ground and crashed but it got up staggering .'_That little bastard._' Shinn thought as he now aims the palm cannons of his suit and started firing madly as his eyes dilated . (Shinn is in his SEED)

Athrun which currently is fighting off the original justice which both got some good shots in but none too good as it is like a stalemate between the two of them . Then the original got hit from behind from one of the Akatsuki funnels which distracted it enough to let Athrun take of one of the original justice's arms off.

The unknown red unit bossed of of the ZZ and landed near the 2 Gunner ZAKU's. and just started unloading all of the weapons as 2 integrated gatling cannons from the upper torso opened up and started firing upon the red and green ZAKU along with the the twin beam cannons , the twin beam rifle and it's full barrage of 12 missiles. Despite rooky naturals inside the ZAKU's they both dodged most of the shots from the red unit and extanged fire with the red unit.

The ZZ however went directly for the _Blu Duel_ and the _Verde Buste_r then transformed back into it's MS mode and fired off 10 missiles at both of the suits when suddenly a mass of shots tore right trough the missiles destroying them compleatly , way before they where roughly 100 meters away She Then turned to look . The Strike freedom was in it's HIMAT mode and destroyed all of the missiles then he targeted the ZZ but before he could do anything . Something felt like it crashed into the back and is pushing him towards the ZZ as the ZZ activates one of it's massive beam sabers but was a fail as he finally got out of the suit' s push and bossed up as saw that is wasn't a MS but a MA that looked blue,white and black with red trim . As it pulled up and tranformed into it's normal MS mode which looks allot like the ZZ. Cylene was confused when the screen turned on and it was her commander.

"Comander?!? You have a Gundam?!" Cylene said to her commander.

"Yes just of now .Right after we formed your new squad .Master Kane himself gave me the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Also he ordered me to be your Secondary commander for your team . You will still be your teams commander but you will also have me to help you." Elena said .

"He want you to be in my team ehh .. Well then ... Welcome to the 'A_ngles of retribution_' commander. Now then ... I take on the freedom you take on the other two." Cylene said to her commander. All Elena did was smile and so she bossed to the Duel and the Buster as Cylene bossed to the Freedom while firing her twin beam rifle at the Freedom.

The Freedom Dodged the shots with rective ease and fired off his beam rifles .The ZZ dodged those despite it's bulk and how close it is getting as it swinged it's massive Beam sword at the Freedom . Kira dodged and put away the beam rifles and reached for it's beam saber's. Then the ZZ fired off the Beam Cannon/Beam saber into the shoulder ripping off the arm in the process.Kira Cursed as he returned all of his funnels to recharge. Same with the Akatsuki as it came from behind with the beam sabers already deployed . The ZZ the bossed up before the beam saber hit ,Put away it's double beam rifle and grabbed it's second beam saber then she fired the Mega Blast Cannon right above the Akatsuki .

Cagalli Almost locked up in fear as the Laser Consumes the Akatsuki but the Anti Beam Coating prevented it from being destroyed and she is Pissed beyond reason why not to kill the pilot of the ZZ as she enters SEED. She Then bosses up to the ZZ and tried to take off the head but fails myserbly as the ZZ cut off the Arm that had one of the Beam sabers that the Akatsuki had, thankfully the Akatsuki had another beam saber and so she grabbed the saber but was cut short as the ZZ cut the Head off of the Akatsuki .

Seeing Cagalli in trouble , Kira Activated His SEED and Grabbed both of his Beam Sabers and charged at the ZZ hopping to get the ZZ off of Cagalli, and right when got to the ZZ , It moved out of the way and bossed up making the saber miss despite the ZZ's bulk. The ZZ was about to cut the Freedom in half when by sheer luck , one of Shinn's Destiny's Palm Cannon shots hit the Beam saber Destroying it .

'_Dam._' She thought as she was distracted enough to let the freedom get a slice in but it was nothing to much . The ZZ then went into MA mode and charged at the Destiny .

Shinn saw the ZZ charging at him and luckily the Anti-ship swords where not destroyed when the whole back of the Destiny blown up and so he stopped firing the beam palm cannons and grabbed one of the anti-ship sword's just in time too as the ZZ Transformed back into it's MS mode ,grabbed it's only massive beam saber and swinged at the Destiny which parried the sword. Shinn now getting really angry and grabbed the second Anti-ship Sword and tried to slice down at the ZZ but ZZ pushed the Destiny away and grabbed it's twin beam rifle and started unloading.

Stellar finally dealt with the Green unit as it finally retreated but not flawlessly as the ZAKU is missing it's Head and one of it's legs as the battery power is low but not low enough to cause her to retreat, She found that the Destiny was in trouble as the beam shots deflected off the beam shield but to Cylene's Furious assault, The beam shield will eventuly overheat and short out. Stellar then disided to take on the ZZ hopfuly distracted it enough to let Shinn get a few shots in. She then Charged at the Massive Gundam with both the normal and the Large Tomahawk out and the Beam Gatling cannons firing which are scorning some hits but the ZZ complitly ignored the gatling cannon shots that hit.

Cylene had the felling that one of the ZAKU's it shooting at her and she was correct , but she wanted to lure the ZAKU to her so she can kill off one threat. As small porshons of the ZZ melted away , She waited up until the ZAKU was in swinging range for Her attack and as soon as the Green ZAKU was in range then she swinged which would almost compleatly catch the ZAKU by surprise but to her surprise the ZAKU pilot blocked the massive Sword with it's shield as Stellar discarded it as it was now dead weight as she attacked from the back flank with the large tomahawk and got a lucky hit as one of the massive boasters exploded. the ZZ now missing one boaster was now a little more clumsy.

Back in the air . Luna being slightly inexprinced with melee combat , had one of the shoulder pads missing , a small section of the wings gone but the enemy had it worse as the Destiny Impulse was larger that her enemy , the hight advantage payed off as the X shaped flight pack was now a upside down V shaped pack as one of it's arms is missing and the machine cannons are out of ammo and the large beam rifle on the side was destroyed . however the X unit still had one advantage and that was some of the feet attacks that made large gouges in the armor ,but now they are in a stalemate.

Back with the Blue unit, It had engaged the Buster after just supporting ally unit's and thankfully the Zeta made the Duel have his hand full . Now the blue unit was out of ammo with the 300mm cannons but have not revealed the twin Grenade launcher that where hidden in the arms ,her beam rifle is also running out of energy. The Buster also had his problems as both the anti MS shotgun which only fired laser slugs as the blue unit was too far away for anything else , was out of energy as it has multiple battery packs for its weapons and systems; as the other laser cannon was also out of energy. The beam rifles didn't do jack as the enemy kept blocking the shots with the Shield and so even though this was not a unit for close combat , he put away the Beam Rifles and grabed the Beam sabers and charged at the blue unit which appiently was cached the unit off guard and unexpected as the Buster cut off the shield , now they are both locked in close combat almost even but due to Dearka havering done slightly more training recently in close combat , he cut off one of the 300 mm cannons and having a newer suit , They where both tied with each other.

Yzak was also in melee combat with the new blue unit as he has quite a disavantege, the New Blue unit could transform so if Yzak where to run away , it would catch up , also the _Blu Duel_ was not as fast as the other unit ,also it's almost like the thing could predict almost every move as it parried both of his beam sabers multiple time with just it's one that it currently has out , then the New blue unit got in a good shot as it cut off the Duels rail gun and it's shield ,Now pissed beyond all belieafe .Yzak almost cut the suit in half but the shield from that suit defend it , the new blue suit however discarded it's shield as it boasted up making the shield get cut in half , then it got out it's Beam rifle and fired off a shot into the Missel pod that the Duel had destroying another part of the PS armored Assault Shroud , Yzak was now on the verge of ripping apart anything he can see as what appears to be a Blue/grey seed exploding in his eyes as the pupils shrink and the Irises grows , He then Charged the New Blue suit and cut one of it's legs off before the enemy MS know what hit it..(Yes ... Yzak has awaken His Seed)

Commander Elena was surprised nonetheless as the Duel charged at Her with amazing speed and took of a leg, but not imprest as she then re-tranformed back into it's MA mode and rammed the tip of the MA into the Duels cockpit, Despite the Duel having PS armor and it's heavily armored around that area . The Zeta's tip pierced the Armor and went into Yzak's left lower torso.

"AARRGH!!!" Yzak screamed in pain as the blunt edge pierced his skin . Now almost lost it he sliced at the suit before it could do more damage to his suit and more importantly himself. however the Zeta then broke off to avoid the beam saber slice and started retreating . Now griping his side so the blood loss would be minimal ,Yzak quickly retreated Back to the '_Minerva_' before his suit's power went out but more importantly ,before he goes unconscious.

Back with the original Justice . Both of them where still almost tied in both range and melee combat but when Athrun Activated his SEED ... well thing went a little one-sided as He commenced to rip the original Justice apart . He cut off both legs off in one slice with the Beam saber . However the original Justice cut off one of the wings off from the Infinite justice ... well he thought until the Griffon Wing Beam Sabers defended them . Now with only one arm left and his Sub Flight Lifter , he made a almost suicide Attack in a attempted to destroy the enemy which he did pulled off which was impressing in the suits condition, The beam saber plunges right into the Nuclear power Generator and the emergency battery, Athrun just managed to shut off the Nuclear Reactor before it overloaded and hoped for the best as the enemy De-impailes the suit and due to the unstable condition of the Emergency Battery pack , The Battery exploded ripping off the Sub Flight lifter from the body and also ripping off the Leg as it plunged to the ground.

Cagalli witness the Infinite Justice exploding and just lost it as she charge at the suit that just destroyed the Infinite justice and deployed all of her funnels , one she got a visual she was shocked that not all of the Infinite Justice had been destroyed and what appears to be the remaines of the original justice was going to deliver the final blow as it raced to the now not functioning Infinite justice , with the only beam saber in its hands , Cagalli then unloaded all of the funnels at the charging suit before it was too late , thankfully it was not , the funnel shots hit the head and the remaining arm off of the original justice, realiseing he cannot continue to fight in this condition , the Pilot of the now wrecked original justice fled from the battle.

Seeing that almost all except the Gundam Leopard Destroy , herself and the Crossbone Gundam . however she didn't want to leave before The Destiny impulse was destroyed so that the pack wont be used to repair the heavily damaged Destiny.(besides the Destiny is worse ). She wanted to go agansted the True Destiny but it seems to much of a work load as the pilot had Anti Ship Swords which where heaver that her own Hyper Beam Sabers. She then gunned it towards the Impulse that was still in melee combat with the Crossbone Gundam.

'_Shit got two of them... I which that Nicol's suit was out now._' Luna thought as the now has two enemy's to face . She went on the defenceive and bossed out of close combat . Put away both of her Anti Ship Swords , grabbed her beam rifle ,and started to fire at the two suit which despite there damage , they dodged them as the ZZ shot the Impulse in which she replied by deploying her beam shield before the shots hit , she was about to fire off another round when her beam rifle got shot up by the ZZ, making it useless . She got her swords out again but it was too late as the ZZ started boosting up to her with the hyper beam saber aiming directly for the cockpit. before it hit hit however Cylene sensed that she was in danger but it was too little to late as a rain of beam shots from the Left side engulfing both of the units , the Crossbone Gundam had the head and one of it's already damaged legs destroyed ,The ZZ had both legs , both of the shield/wings , and the double beam rifle destroyed . This got Luna's attention and turned to the side to look to see her savior and it was supriseing . On screen was a red unit with multiple high powered Funnels around the suit, the shoulder pads looked like there are armor with Boasters built in, the legs also had built in boasters, The unit had a rather large shield that was launching grenades at the enemy units and what apeares to be a beam rifle however the rifle was just unloading beam shots at least twice as fast as normal beam rifles, also there seems to be a beam cannon integrated within the skirt armor

'_Wow..._' Luna thought as she was left speechless of what the MS looked like .

'_God dam it._' Cylene thought as she started to charge the enemy suit ,dogging all of the shots that currently are being fired at her but in a flash, the red suit put away his beam shot rifle , took out a beam tomahawk with a beam tip as it looks like a lage sword and cut off the hand that had the beam saber.

The enemy red unit that engaged the 2 ZAKU gunners was out of ammo with both the missel pack and the twin gatling cannons ,but kept firing with its remaining weapons , the ZAKU's started getting closer to the enemy red unit , Up until Flay quickly boosted up , grabbed her beam tomahawk and cut both of the barrels of both of the Twin beam cannons off . Karen was surprised but still undertemaned , she then with the left hand reached for the knife and bulled it out but has no blade . Flay giggled at the pathetic weapon ... up until the knife activated its Beam Emitter Reveling that it was a Beam Knife, That shut Flay up .

'_Hmm ...This will do._' Flay thought as the enemy took a swing at her ,trying to cut off the head , She replied by parring the saber with her tomahawk . She then aimed at the red suit with the large beam cannon and fired it at the unit , which by the recoil almost ripped the arm off but it paid off as the Red unit was forced to use the now empty missel pack as a shield to defend the unit , however once the missel pack disintegrated ,The whole suit got engulfed by the cannon but was not destroyed as it was missing all of its fixed armaments except the beam dagger, the red unit finally retreated so she could fight again another day.

"Wow Flay ... That was impressing." Tolly said as he flown to the red ZAKU.

"Thanks." Flay replied with a little blush.

Back with the ZZ , Cylene ordered all of her units to retreat as she will try to hold them off for as long as she can before even she retreated . The New red unit had now recalled the funnels and started to pound on the ZZ however Cylene started to doge the slices went at her and soon all of the Gundam's and ZAKU's started to pound on the suit , Forcing her to retreat in MA mode.

Everyone was relieved that the attack was over but who was the one in the red suit. Luna wanted to know who it is before leaving ,right on she was thinking about that the screen went on ,once she got a good look at who it is , she gasped . It was Rey Za' Burrel that was piloting that MS.

"... Luna?!? It that you!" Rey Said to the Redhead

"Yes it's me Rey ..." She said silently to her Secret Boyfriend who have spouse to have died in the second war.

"Heh remeberd me when I was gone ?... " Rey said to her " I missed you." He then said.

"... I missed you ... Too." Luna said as she started to cry ... Happy that Rey was Also alive .

"C'mon please don't cry . I am here . Remember that ." Rey said in a more possative attitude.

"..." she was silent but she stopped crying and wiped away the tears . She then smirked at Rey."Is it good to be home?" She said to rey.

"It Is." Rey Replied back .By about this time Shinn got to the channel and even he was surprised to see Rey.

"Rey? YOU are the one piloting that thing !" Shinn Replied in a Angry/disbelief tone to Rey .

"What? It's not like you have seen dead people before." Rey joked with Shinn , Making him more angry.

" In fact . I did seen dead people before!" Shinn Fired back . Luna started to giggle at this time

"Like Who?" Rey Replied.

"Like ... What a minute I am the one suppose to be asking the questions . Not you !" Shinn fired back , now Luna started laughing which was annoying Shinn Also Kira got the channel they where on and was shocked.

"Rey?" Kira said .

"The one and only." Rey replied . The rest on the people then got communications with the three and About this time Luna's laughing died down.

"Wha?!? Who are you and What is That machine" Tolly ,Stellar and Flay said first and almost in unison.

"Well for starters my name is Rey Za' Burrel . Now the pilot of MSN-04 Sazabi." Rey replied.Flay reconised the Machine to be one of the Most famous MS/A off all time.

"You Mean The Sazaibi that was piloted by THE Char Aznable AKA '_The Red Comet_' from Universal Century 0090." Flay said in shock.

"Huh?" Rey said confuseingly.

"Well ... ill tell you later" Flay said . Rey then just smiled at her.

"He .. You better or else I wont know what's going on." Rey replied to her.

"Rey! Haven't seen you in a wile." Heine said as the ZGMF - 2000 GOUF was somewhat undamaged , due he was trying to send tracking sensors onto the suits so they will know if they will attack again.

"Heine?! I thought you where dead!" Rey said back. Stellar slightly cringed but it was not affecting her much anymore.

"Well I am alive and kicking ." Heine replied Back.

"Can We PLEASE Get back to the Ships so we can all cash up and see if anyone is wounded." Cagalli said rather loudly, everyone agreed to Cagalli and they then went back too the Ships. Also Rey was surprised that the '_Minerva_' has been re-constructed .


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 : The Love for Eight Souls,The Voyage and The Awakening._

_Last time._

_"Can We PLEASE Get back to the Ships so we can all cash up and see if anyone is wounded." Cagalli said rather loudly, everyone agreed to Cagalli and they then went back too the Ships. also Rey was surprised that the 'Minerva' has been re-constructed ._

Normal POV.

In the Hanger of the '_Minerva_'.(2:20PM).

When Rey got too the hanger Floor , He was immeatly hugged by luna , Still having those non-dissapateing felling for the red head . He hugged back .

"I missed you SOOO much" Luna said as tears are now going down her face again.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I changed back then and here..." Rey said as he cupped Luna's cheek and gave her a Passionate Kiss, it took a small time before she kissed back. They hold they're kiss until air was too much of a problem and when they broke off there where both slightly blushing .

"... Thats sorry that I left you ." Rey said after getting a breath of air. Luna had stopped crying and had a very big smile on her face.

" ... It's ok ... And thank you ." Luna said as her hug went tighter.

'_Luna ... Still as lovable as ever._' Rey thought as his hug also went tighter.

"It's not a problem ." Rey then replied.

After them staying in the hug for almost the longest time ever since there first kiss back when the _'Minerva' _was just finishing it's maiden voyage . Both Rey and Luna went to the Redheads room as they both slept together (not that kind though) for the first time since they both confessed there feelings .

Meanwhile In the sick bay.

Lucas was waiting to see Yzak from what happened to him in the latest battle with ... Them . After he retreaded from that battle and got to the sick bay But As soon as he got into the sick bay ... he lost conchesness . Ever since she heard what happened to him she waited . It felt like forever when finally the Nurse walked out of Yzak's room.

"Ms . Cylene you are now able to see Yzak now." The Nurse said to Lucas . she got up as calmly as posable and went into the room and almost had a heart attack.

"My god what happened to you !" Lucas said utter surprised as she is now walking slowly to Yzak's bed as Yzak himself who was a bit moody .

"One of those bastards got me in the left side." Yzak said straight forward . By now Lucas was at the bedside , kneeling so they are eye level to each other.

"It could have been worse." Lucas said/pointed out. " If that ... whatever that hit you anywhere else then ... I would have lost you." she also pointed out as she was holding Yzak's hand.

"... still when I get..." Yzak started when all of the sudden ,Pain was erupting from his left side as he almost jolted and is now holding his side.

"YZAK!" Lucas screamed. it was only a few seconds of pain but dam it hurt Yzak..

"... Don't worry ... Ill be alright ." Yzak said after the pain subsides ,also giving Lucas one of his rare smiles ,this one of confendence.

Lucas now have Yzak a small but reaussureing hug that she will be here . Impressingly Yzak hugged back , despite being cold and unfriendly some of the times , he had a soft side too ...He just rarely shows it.

Back at the Arch-angle.

Shinn was now back in his room onboard the '_Arch-angel_' . No one known why he joined the '_Arch-Angel_' when the war ended , even he cant remember why, but he is not regretting it . He finally made some new friends and most importantly he found Stellar again.

' I_d never thought that they where so nice ... wonder why it that..._' was Shinn's current thought until he was distracted by a certain blond haired ,magenta eyed girl who wanted him.

"Shinn." Stellar said as she is now sitting on the bed beside him .

"hm?!" Shinn was slightly caught off guard as Stellar wrapped her arms around him.

"Stellar thought Shinn was going to die when the blue mobile suits tried to hurt Shinn." Stellar said as she was almost crying due she had almost lost Shinn.

"Don't worry Stellar... please ...Ill always be here with you." Shinn said as he hugged back . trying to bring her hopes back up.

Stellar is starting to slightly calm down but her worry is still afflicting her .

"... but Stellar lost Shinn twice already, Stellar dose not want to lose Shinn a third time. " Stellar said as he starts tightening her hug.

"But Stellar , I will alwase come back to you , even if I get chaptered , lost , or even MIA , I will come back to you either in this life or the next." Shinn said as Stellar got up to face level with him and put her chin on his elbow.

" ... But Stellar loves Shinn too much to not imagen Stellar not to be with Shinn." Stellar Said which even made a teardrop roll down Shinn's cheek.

" I love you too Stellar I cannot imagen the same." Shinn confessed. Stellar got her head looking at Shinn as both there head's got closer and closer up until they finally Kissed each other for the first time , but both where too tired to do anything else as both of them went into sleep.

Inside Mogernite Head Quarter's Sick Bay room number 2.

Athrun was just waking up and all he could see was lights,VERY bright lights he tried to let his eyes focused but it still remained blurry for at least another 10 minuits . as soon as the burryess ends he checked his surroundings , he was in a small sick bay room that is just plane simple square room , and also Cagalli is there but is sleeping ... well she was waiting at first then she fell asleep with her head on the Bed,Athrun just smiled as he sees his 'Goddess of ORB' sleeping , with almost all of her hair in a mess. he wanted to wake her up but you know Cagalli is not the person who you should wake up , so he let her sleep as he soon fallen to sleep.

Back on the 'Arch-angle' in Kira's room.

Kira was wondering where those units came from .the Units He faced today almost had power that was unmanageable and if could possibly destroyed the Fortress , Both of the ships , and the city near by if he and His friends lost Towards those cultists .

'_... Those units I have never seen before ... mauby I should ask Flay about them ... Still the units worry me as they are powerful , mauby too powerful for any of us to hold out ... Where the hell are these units coming from ? and Why?_' Kira thought to himself ,as this repeated itself in his head he was beginning to 'Break off' of mettle reality until...

"Kira ..are you alright?" Flay asked as she entered the room.

"Hm ... Yea I am alright." Kira Replied but not in his ' I am alright.' voices and Flay imeatly reconised why he was a little worried.

"You are wondering what those units are? Right?" Flay then asked.

"How Did... Is just ... I never seen those units before ...I am afraid of that I might loss you again." Kira Replied to her.

"Don't worry..." Flay said as she sit beside Kira who is siting on the bed."Please... You wont loss me again." She Then added as she slowly wrapped her arms around Kira.

"I hope so." Kira said as he wrapped his arms around Flay.they both where silent just enjoying there time with each other, Inside his room . Flay then leaned her head on Kira's shoulder.they both stayed there for at least 5 minuits until the pachence was too much for Kira .

"Flay? Have you ever seen or heard of those units before?" Kira asked . Flay then Got her head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

"To Tell you the Truth ... Only two ,besides the ZZ Gundam . I Reconised but not now. What un..." Flay was expleaning until when was caught off guard when Kira gave her a kiss right on the lips. She was Surprised but not for long as she started to kiss back . It felt like two minuits went past when they finally broke off, Both Panting.

"Kira!" Flay said rather loudly with slight embarisment in her voice . Kira however chuckled that he caught her off guard.

" Will you te..." Kira started But was cut short as Flay Kissed him , Caching him off guard , but was not surprised as he kissed back ... and like the same kiss , they where at it for almost two minuits until they broke off , panting . However both of the teens chuckled at this but the fatigue is starting to take it's toll on both of them and so they had a rest that will hopefully not be disturbed.

Meanwhile in Heine's/Nora's Room

Heine just got back From Guarding Duty but he was a little ... Sad ... He was Thinking about Shiho , His little Sister... well his Secret little sister that only Her , Himself and Nora know about.

'_Where are you... He You are probley at one of the PLANTS ... but still. i miss You ... Allot._' Was Heine's Thoughts as he is on the bed looking up at the cyleing . '_Last time I herd about her is that she just got Your red coat ... I hope You are still alive ..._' Heine continued to thought until a Green/Blond highlights , short haired , Red Eye Female Seekfully Got up beside Heine and hugged Him.

"What's the matter?" Nora Said with a little bit of concern.

"...Huh? O nothing." Heine Replied but not in a rather calm voice.

"Come on ... Tell me." Nora Said with more concern in her voice.

Sigh's "Alright ... I was wondering about my sis. Shiho." Heine Answered.

"Dont worry Heine , She's alright . Even though when she Herd about your ... Death ... Well lets just say that She had a pyscolocalcal Breakdown ." Nora said with a bit of a little worry what Heine dose next.

"What happend?" Heine immeatly said Worried of what happened to Shiho when he was dead.

"Whell ... She Disobeyed orders , Flipped out more often , Rairly Went out of her room and She was Depressed , I was too Depressed when I herd you ' suppose to have Died' However I helped her Get out of her Sadness." Nora Replied.

"Well... thanks." Heine thanked her ,causing Nora to slightly blush but Nora is starting to remember the Day when Both Herself and Shiho had emocanly healed.

_Flashback._

_Normal POV_

_October 10th CE 73. 9:19 Pm_

_Onboard the Rousseau_

_'I Cant Belive That he Died , I Just cant . He Promest to Return to Both Shiho and I . But now ... He is gone...' Nora Thought as She till has That Memory of when they told about Heine's Death ' Shiho is probley taking this bad ... very bad . I hardly even talk to her since September 15th... ' Nora's Thoughts Where Interuped when She was floating past Shiho's room. She was Crying ... ' She had changed ... She hardly Gets out of her room , She almost never obeys orders anymore , and I heard that she Hurt The captan of the Ship badly when She though on of thouse Glass scents with that scented Oil that you lit At Him ...' Nora Thought as she stopped at Shiho's room door.' I wana help but i might end up like the captan...' She continued to think , after a while She then went to the solution to try to help her, After all , Heine was Shiho's Big Brother. As She opened The Door , Shiho had Her Head Burred in her arms as she is on her bed , Nora was about to take a steep in when she knoitice a Discarded Handgun at one of the sides of the room_

_"S..Shiho?" Nora Said Quietly._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!! CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO BE ALOWN!!" Shiho Yelled in despair and sadness at Whoever was Behind her as she Continued To cry . Nora was Shocked ,No one has ever herd Shiho Swear Before or yell at any of her friends ._

_"I Just wast to ... help." Nora said ,still slightly shocked._

_"I..I Sai..d T..Th...That I W..W..wan..ted To B...Be Alown."Shiho said in a allot quieter voice than before but it still had despair in her voice._

_"Please Dont Cry Shiho, like you I am felling pain that Heine past away." Nora Said as she walked in closer to Shiro's Bed where she was lieing._

_"W..W..Why Don't Y..You le..ave?" Shiho said when Nora Got to The Side of her bed but she still wants to be alown. _

_"... Because ... I Don't Want you to be like this. " Nora said as she sat on the bed._

_"Nora... please..." Shiho said as she gets up and look at Nora with her still teared up eyes._

_"Shiho.. i just want t.to hel.p." Nora Said as Her Eyes are starting tear up. "We..We B..Both have su..ffered From Heine's Death but... Wou..ld He like it if He sa..w you like th..is. I am sure He W..Wont like it . So please ... Cheer up."Nora then Said as small Tears are started to roll down her cheek's._

_" Nora.. i am S...So..sorry." Shiho said as she Hugged Nora just trying to Help ease both of there pain's . She Hugged back hoping that Shiho will be back to normal. But after what felt like 2 minutes Nora only heard the Brunet breathing lightly as she looked ... Shiho had Fallen asleep . Nora Kina Blushed as She got Shiho back laying Down , She then put the covers over her and hoped that she had a goodnight Sleep and that She would hopefuly be back to normal._

_Flash Back_ Ended

"...Your Welcome." Nora Replied to Heine."I just could not have left her in that state.After all She is also my Friend." She Quickly said .

"I Seriously Don't know What id Do Without You ... plane and simple just don't know." Heine Replied with a Bit of Exaggeration in his voice , but still Nora was about as red as tomato after hearing that statement.

" ... Well i would not know what I Do Without You . My love." Nora Replied that made Heine Blush almost instantly and brighter that her.

"Well..." Heine said but the only word where a nice Kiss right on Nora's Lips But as soon as it Started it stopped." I Love you and how you make come backs." Heine Said with a small Chuckle at the End of His Sentence.

"... I love you too." Was all Nora Said as Both of them started Kissed each other . Nothing Lustful or anything But Soon They Where To tired and so they both fell asleep as Heine gave Nora one Last Hug before resting.

5 hours later . ( 7:28 Pm)

Everyone that was sleeping had finally got up as there stomachs are grumbling but it was not for long as all of the crew had started to eat ,however Heine was just being lazy and is still cuddled with Nora. However Despite This , Everyone was fine until The Departing time was annoused.

"Good afternoon ,These are your Captains Speaking, The Ship will Depart around 12:00 noon tomorrow as the re-supplie is completed. right now .Also will the crew members for the 9:00Am - 3:00Pm Be awake and ready for when the ship's leave. Goodbye." Was There announcement , However instead of the complaining crew , The Whole crew of the two ships where Eager For what lie ahead.

in Space onboared the '_Red bullet_'

The '_Angles Of Retribution_' are pretty Still pissed about there Defeat and they want Blood , Already the lightly damaged unit's (AKA Gundam Mudrock,Zeta Gundam , and the Leporid Destroy) and the ZZ Gundam.They where about to go back through the Atmosphere when Cylene had another 'New type' flash as she sensed something was going to happen ... something big.

In The North Pole 300 Km From the open ocean.

In this Frozen Desert as the winds is starting to pick up and the snow begun to fall. A large Unknown Golden MS Rises From its position for the first time in two years .However This metal Giant Is Massive as it Started to Straighten itself out to be aproxamet 40 meters tall and are activating The Head Emitters making all of the Ice and Snow Melt that was around the Suit reviling the brighter Golden Trans Variable Phase Shift armor ,but around torso area There Where two people Siting Inside the 360 Degree cockpit( Similar to The Rx-93 Nu Gundam's cockpit), one Male with Dark Brown Hair , and is whereing golden armor and one Female With Pink Hair as her coat and jeans are hugging most of her curves ,Both Have Rater Colorless/ Grey eyes .

"Are you sure that we can show are faces again?" The Pink haired Girl said a bit scared.

"Yea I am sure . However they will be surprised when I save Them ."The Brown Haired Guy Stated making the Girl Giggle a bit.

"Glexen. You always know how to cheer me up." The Pink haired Girl said as her worry is disapateing . Causing Glexen to Blush Slightly .

"Meer I love you when you say something like that." Glexen Said With a Smile as Meer is beginning to blush again.

Then The Cockpit Closes and Enters The Large MS as it gets up but on one of the Shoulder mounted Barrels shows The Module Number for the large Golden Suit '_AUX-390_'. However The MS Kicked of From The Ground , Transformed into a Fighter jet mode (Which resembles the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam's Mobile Fortress mode but the big Booster is Replaced With 2 Vertical Wing that looks like The Destiny's (pointing up when activated) and the two mini wings are replaced with the same thing , 2 Horsontal wings That look like the Destany's (one pointing left , The other right).) and the Wings of Light activate reviling that the wings of light took the shape like real wing but are golden beam wings , However the MA already Started to head towards the South Pole as MK .5 and rising up to its max of MK 3 as it would take aproxament 48 hours (AKA 2 days) But the pilot has Auto Pilot on For the remainder of the trip so that he wont stay up for 2 days straight piloting that thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:The Battle over The Pacific Ocean and The Arrival to the Astrid Site._

Last Chapter

_... However the MA already Started to head towards the South Pole ... _

Normal POV

18 hours later (1:15pm). out on the pacific ocean Onboard the '_Arch Angle_'.

The '_Arch angel_' and the '_Minerva_' had just left port and is starting to head towards Antarctica , Both of the crew's of the ship's that didn't have the 12:00 Shift was just starting to wake up , mainly due to the fact that everyone had to go through 2 battles in a row with the enemy suits .Kira was like a log ,and nothing could move him out of his bed , Flay was also like a log . Both of them where sleeping together (But Not that kind though) . However wile they where sleeping Rey was onboard and having a look around the '_Arch-Angel_' seeing what the interior of the ship looks like and already he have seen almost all of the rooms , however Nicol is also with him Explaining everything that has happened , From The time when they woke up from from that abandoned HQ , to the present .Nicol also told Rey about the other century's.

"...Wait a minuet . Are you saying that The Sazabi have ' Supposably ' been destroyed in UC0090 !" Rey Said confused .

"Same With The RX-93-V2 Hi-Nu Gundam." Nicol said .

"So how come the Sazabi is in the '_Minerva_' undamaged?" Rey Stated.

"How should I know? Glexen is possibly the only one who can answer that question." Nicol stated as they finally reached the hanger were the small shuttle from the '_Minerva_' is docked.

"Well I hoped that you liked the little tourer ." Nicol said a bit exageratly.

"Yea I did and thank for telling me what happened. See yea." Rey said as he entered the small shuttle back to the '_Minerva_'.

"See ya." Nicol said as he finally had time to write some of music sheets and so he went back to his quarters.

1 hour later (2:13Pm)

The day was still going on as finally Kira and Flay Got up To get something to eat . However when they got there . Heine and Nora where the only people there but still they where hungry. Both Kira and Flay got some chicken , rice, corn and a drink before siting down to enjoy . and call about good timing because after they finished ...

"ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STACTIONS , REPEAT ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STACTIONS." The Loud Speaker Boomed , scrambling the four people to there feet . this time they kina had a bigger problem.

Outside.

"Ill get whoever is that pilot of that Blue transforming unit." Dearka boasted .

"That unit is auctualy called the 'Zeta Gundam' . Also one of the famous ones." Nicol clarified as his now repaired ZAKU reached them.

"Now we have to face Two of them!?" Kira said surprised

"Auctualy all of them are famous units ... just not really good ones ." Nicol also careafied

"So... What are there names." Shinn asked with a bit of an angry tone as the Destiny finally got repaired for the battle.

"Hmm.. the red unit is called the 'Gundam Leporid Destroy' , the non-transforming blue unit is the ' Gundam 'Mudrock' 6th unit' or just 'Mudrock' for short , that is what I can remember."Nicol stated.

"So there is only the green unit and the X unit that we need to look out for ... Great." Kira said with a sigh at the end.

Back with the '_Angles of Retribution_'

"Alright ... thanks to Rey and Elena ... we wont be seeing two threats for a wile . So they will be a bit easer that before "Cylene Said to her team mates.

"Lets get rid of them before they mess up the masters plans further." Ple kina yelled. But Elena just had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Why are you smiling... So we can finally get revenge?" Crier Asked.

"Well if you really want to know..." Elena started as she typed in some codes and revealed a picture of another Gundam. This Gundam however had a odd but cool looking shield that seems to help the Gundam Fly . however the Gundam also had a rather large beam rifle as there are 2 large panels , one vertical (pointing up) and one horazantol(Pointing to the right) both of them seems to be connected to a very large cannon on its left shoulder. there are also two beam sabers on a small backpack that helps connects the massive cannon to the machine itself and it seems to be flying towards them

"Take a Guess Who is in that." Elena Asked with a very evil smile. No one answered as they where confused of why a small machine has such a massive cannon.

"Master Kane is in the GX-9900 Gundam X." Elena then said after a wile. Almost instantly Everyone replied with a "WHAT!!!"

"Why is the master Doing In That MS!! The Satellite Cannon Wont work with him ! " Cylene blurted out .

"He had Customized it so that he can Fire the Satellite cannon without Being a so called 'New Type' AND the Suit also powers the cannon WITHOUT a need of a lunar base." Elena said. Everyone was shocked about this , even Cylene didn't know about what the Master was doing . As soon as Kane reached them he activated the comm to them.

"So Do they have there suits deployed? I am just Dieing to use the cannon." Kane said in a madman voice.

"Not all of them." Cylene replied.

"Hmm look like we have use normal weapons on them. but... if it gets too... out of hand ... Retreat because I am Firing the cannon. Even if any of you are in the way... Got it." Kane said with a bit of anger if his voice. Then several yes Sirs went through the comm as they now boasted toward the '_Arch angle_' and the '_Minerva_' .

Back with the '_Arch Angles_' Team

"What !!." Nora Screamed as 7 Blips came on radar but one of then seems to give off heat that would possibly melt steel if it touched the generator.

"There is seven of them?!?" Tolly asked as he aimed The beam cannon in the direction of the Enemy's , Flay Mimicked the actions also.

"Wha ... What it that White MS ?!? What Ever it is it has a Big Ass cannon." Dearka Said as all of the weapons he could muster where also aimed in that direction. Both Nicol and Flay Gulped at what Dearka said , there are only a few units that can carry a 'Big Ass cannon' and most of the time... well it bad.

"Dearka You got a visual ?... If you do then send it to me." Nicol said ,slightly in fear.

Dearka did not say a thing as he quickly sent the visual to Nicol's ZAKU. As soon as Nicol looked at the picture , He Frosed in place.

"Nicol ? " Kira said with worry as Nicol just stared at the picture horrified.

Nicol started to try to say something but no one could understand what he is saying all because it is either gibberish or he is speaking to fast.

"Nic snap out of it , take a deep breath , and talk slow." Dearka said trying to snap Nicol out of it, Nicol Kept on Studdering But at least everyone can understand him now.

"Th..th..th..That t.t..thing i...is th..th..the G..G..Gu..Gundam X."Nicol Studdered in Compleat Terror. Flay imeatly had Fear written on her Face when Nicol said that Gundam's name.

"Flay, Nicol What Wrong?!?" Kira asked impacently.

"Glex warned us about this Gundam..." Flay started but she begun breathing heavily due to the horror "... He told us that the 'Big ass cannon' that Dearka ... implied is called a 'Satellite Cannon'..." Flay continued but she started to shake in fear."... and that ... Cannon was specifically Designed ... to Destroy Space Colonies." Flay Finished as She is almost Fainting due to hyperventilating .Everyone was shocked at What Flay just said .

"Calm down Flay... just calm down ." Kira said trying to keep Flay calm

"So if that thing fires... Where are all toast?... is that it." Luna said as finally The Blast impulse flown towards them with the help of a spare sub-flight Lifter. All Flay did was nod.

"Wait We can still Beat them right? as long as we can prevent them from firing The satellite cannon ,We will be fine ... am a right." Shinn said in a 'matter of fancy tone'.

"Shinn's Got a point . That thing needs to charge Right? and thats where it's weakest Right?" Rey said as The Sazabi is now in front of the hole groop. Everyone only Thought of this for a wile untill...

"30 Seconds until They are within Firing range of the normal Beam rifles... I am in , the '_Arch-angle_' is my home , and there is no space in my Agenda saying that the '_Arch-angel_' will get destroyed by them . Who is With me ?" Nora Said as The SR MK II has the ISWP,Sword and launcher Strike packs out so you can say ... She's packen Big time . As The Massive Anti Ship Sword is underneath the Left wing of the ISWP pack , and the Agni Cannon is on the right wing , but this dose not effect it's over all balance in flight. soon Everyone gathered all of there courage and ready all of the Range weapons posable in the enemy direction. Everyone who had funnels had already deployed them as they started to Spread around to avoid most of the enemy incoming fire.

"Ready ... Aim ... FIRE." Everyone yelled at the same time as all Hell broke loose from the amount of shots that both of the teams had thrown at each other.

It Seems That Everyone in the '_Angles of Retribution_' wants a Round two as that all started to come in at full speed and soon it was back on. however it looked like the organal justice is still getting repaired.

The ZZ Gundam Went For the Destiny itself . As it now has one of its Hyper beam Sabers out . Shinn Repeated with his anti-ship sword and tried to parried the blade , but the ZZ pulled up at the last moment before the Destiny got His sword to parry the blade . She Then Fired at point blank range with the twin beam rifle . Which heavily damaged the Destiny's head and part of his Left Wing.

Shinn is now very pissed but is keeping calm as he now activated the Wings of light and is keeping up with the ZZ but it seems that every time he swings his Anti Ship Sword , she either doge the attack , or parried the attack , they where somewhat even .

The Leporid Destroy seems that it cannot fly as it is on top of the Zeta Gundam as it is in Wave rider mode. It is also aiming for the Slash ZAKU when the Zeta passed was beside it but Stellar being a Extended had put up the Shield and most of the attacks hit the shield as the rest just missed, however she fired upon the Leporid Destroy with the Laser Gatling Cannons , the Wave rider was too fast as it just blew past her , nether of them taking any damaged what so ever.

The 'Mudrock' seems that it wanted to take on the Strike Rouge MKII , but The pilot of that suit started to regreat it as the Rail gun's , the Agni cannon ,the 120mm Anti Ship Vulcan Gatling gun , the Built in shield gatling gun fired upon Her , She Replied by firing of her twin cannons her beam rifle and had revealed and fired 2 grenades from both of the forearm grenade launchers, the MKII dodged one of the cannon shots but the other hit the right leg and damaged it due to the cannon shots are PS tipped , she also dodged 3 of the grenades bot the last one hit the shoulder pad and slightly damaged it , as she also dodged the beam rifle shot. The 'Mudrock' took on most of the full force as both of the rail gun shots ripped apart the shield and the gatling cannons chewed on the external armor, but she did doge the Agni cannon shot , now that one of the arms is free , She took out her beam saber and charge at the enemy , Bigger mistake For the pilot of the Mudrock as Nora took out the anti ship sword from the Sword pack and parried the blade and due to its heaver , she pushed down on so the arm of the Mudrock would start to warp.

Both of the Gunner ZAKU's are also trying to aim for the Zeta but like the problem that Stellar is haveing , the Wave rider mode is just too fast as it keep dogeing the shots that all three of them, however the Zeta went for the the two of them as the Leporid Destroy started to unload , Tolly had a idea , He went in front of the Speeding zeta and fired off trying to get it to Tolly's side , and right when it was beside it , Tolly used the arm rest of the gun , Smashed it into the Leporid Destroy's chest , not only sending the Gundam off of the Wave Rider, but it also caused heavy damage as one of the chambers to the Gatling guns AND Almost Knocked the pilot unconches , so that Tolly Grabbed The Leporid Destroy before it could fall into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Flay asked as she is firing at the Zeta which thanks to Tolly is more manuravible . 

"Would it be better if we could capture them. So that we can use them." Tolly stated and answered.

"Hey That is a ... TOLLY WACH OUT!!" Flay Screamed at Tolly but it was to late as the Leporid Destroy Ejected one of the twin Laser cannon's, Grabbed the Beam dagger and stabbed the dagger almost right at the Cockpit , Tolly Let go To Dodge but the dagger Sinked into the ZAKU's arm and ripped off as the Leporid Destroy fell into the ocean.

The Ally's of the Leporid Destroy watched as one of there ally just fell into the ocean, Enraged for some blood now the Gundam X is Firing its beam Rifle four times at The ZAKU with almost pin point aucuricy , Tolly blocked 2 of the shots but the Large beam cannon Was Destroyed in the process as the other 2 shots riddled the rifle with holes, thankfully there was a spar 120mm beam machine gun that was the Standard Equipment , so Tolly Grabbed and started firing at the Gundam X but it was like a Speed Demon as it charge at Tolly With it beam Rifle now put away and a large beam saber was in it's place .

After Seeing one of her comrades fallen , Cylene saw a Golden Seed in her eyes as it exploded with a Flash in the background as her eyes changed from a dark Grey to a Bright yellow as the pupil's shrinks and the Irises Grows (Omg... Cylene had activated her Newtype SEED). She had changed targets from the Destiny to the Shiranui Akatsuki as The Bio-System in the ZZ Gundam Activates as the hyper Beam saber started to shape shift and grow into a Massive Whip and attempted to Sliced the Shiranui Akatsuki almost in half around the Cockpit Secontion , Despite the massive sword shape shifting , Cagalli put up and attempted to block and activated the Beam Parry Shield But What almost gave her a heart attack is when the Whip Sliced Both the Beam Shield and the normal Anti Beam coated Shield in Half , also there is a large Gash on the Shield arm , but the ZZ Gundam Wasn't Done yet as it Fired off the Mega Blast Cannon at her also but this time the anti beam coating didn't do jack as it engulfed and critically damaged the Shiranui Akatsuki as it started to retreat.

Kira was pissed nonetheless as he actavaed his SEED and Fired of all of the DRAGOON funnels at the ZZ while they where still disconnected , But by some twist of fate the ZZ swinged the massive whip an cut up half of the Funnels as the Shiranui Akatsuki Funnels Dissconected For no apparent reason and went beside the ZZ Gundam, then the ZZ Gundam send the Funnels at the SF which where firing at the SF , Now Kira was shocked . '_How The hell is this person using the Shiranui Akatsuki Funnels without the DRAGOON control System AND FROM A DIFFRENT SUIT!!_' Kira Though out in his head as he started to doge all over the place, he then activated the Hi-Mat mode and with all remaining Weapons , Fired at the ZZ Gundam only to be blocked by the rest of the Shiranui Akatsuki funnels Then They fell into the ocean but they where somehow floating. Kira though that This will be a Extremely hard Mach Even with the SEED. Shinn was also pissed '_That Bitch is going down , one way or the other ._' He thought as he went to the back of the enemy suit .

Cylene sensed that the Destiny was behind her but didn't do anything about it as She had now put away her beam rifle , and grabbed the Seconded Hyper beam saber in which is is starting to shape shift into a large whip. and she waited for the first one to move.

'_He he he ... Exltent my sister , soon they will have a taste of your furry ._' Kane thought as that damed ZAKU kept on staying alive. Whoever is in that green ZAKU will pay , he tried to slice up the ZAKU multiple times but the Beam Tomahawk kept on parrying his sword but he pulled a fast on and activated the 'Beam Harmonica' as the Shield opens up and 10 beam shots went for the green ZAKU , despite being in Close combat , The ZAKU blocked 7 of the shots but the other three hit part of the shoulder pad damaging it.

Nicol seeing a way to get rid of the Satellite cannon as the person in the suit is too distracted , He Grabbed the Beam Tomahawk because if he Shoot he would run the risk of hitting Tolly. But he was like 12 meters away when all of a sudden a Shot from the ocean, looks like the Leporid Destroy was not destroyed but it was damaged . it has put away the beam dagger and fired off its twin beam rifle mounted on its shoulder and hit the backpack of the ZAKU causing Nicol to veer out of control towards a familiar island .

Dearka saw where that shot had come from and currently is glad that Nicol didn't get it any worse, now its time for revenge as he aimed all of his guns at the area where the shot came from , and preceded in filling the MS with lasers... well until the MS went underwater .

'_Dam it , that bastard is sneaky._' Dearka thought and kept his eyes peeled to get rid of that bastard and when he saw that the Leporid Destroy had resurfaced to shoot .Dearka shot shoulder the beam cannon at the Leporid Destroy and got a clean hit right in the cockpit but by some twist of fate ... the pilot is still alive but uncontches . However before it sank into the ocean, the Zeta had transformed back into it's MS mode and Grabbed the Leporid Destroy before it started sinking .

'_Well two birds... One stone... For now._' Dearka thought as he now started to boost towards the Inland Where Nicol had Crashed however the Green unit blocked it's way .

"You want to want to get to get your friend ... You have to get through me First, now fear the Altron Gundam!" Crier Yelled at Dearka wile he activated both of his Dragon Claws and sent them towards Dearka. They both latched on and Crier send Dearka into the drink by flinging him into it , then still holding on He Then Through the Buster in a Random Direction.

Dearka Got Back into control but He imeatly Fired of both of the Beam Rifles at the 'Altron' Gundam but it was getting closer to him like a speeding car but this time it has it's twin Beam Trident out , Dearka was trying to get as far away from it as posable but it was no use as the suit was just too fast for him so he put away the rifles , and grabbed the beam sabers so he would stand a chance.

Back With the ZZ , None of the Gundam's have moved yet as each of them are waiting for the first one to move , Shinn could not have taken the supence anymore and so he swinged down with the anti ship sword at the ZZ Gundam . Bad Mistake as The ZZ Gundam just used one of it's Whips to wrap around the Anti ship sword To Disarm the Destiny and now the Whip is holding the Anti ship sword , Cylene the put away the Second Hyper Beam Saber , This was Kira's opperatunaty and so while it was still vunrable , He Charged in With Both Beam sabers in hand and he swinged down at the enemy taking off the large plate part on the right shoulder pad , and with the Plasma beam cannons and the Rail Guns pointing at near point blank range , he fired them off, taking off part of the left legs armor and also leaving large black marks on the right , it also left multiple holes in both of the legs . However Kira had a felling that something seemed like it nullified the damage so it wont be as catrastrofic . Cylene just ignored The damage and having The Anti Ship Sword in hand She When to take off The freedoms head when Kira barley Parried the Blade with one of his own . Shinn also Got out his spare Anti Ship Sword and tried to slice down on the ZZ but The Whip Blocked the attack .

'_This thing is a monster , it hardly takes any damage what so ever._' Kira Keep thinking until its started to charge its Mega Blast cannon and it was aiming for him, reacting quickly , he disengaged Close combat , and tried to hit it from a side but like it was reading it's thoughts , The ZZ Took up the Massive anti Ship sword and cut both of the Freedoms Rail Guns off . Then She Fired the mega blast cannon at Shinn which just barely just put up his beam shield , and like the same the shield overloaded and exploded but the beam was not done so it took massive damage to the Destiny as it fell into tho ocean.

"SHINNN!!!" Stellar screamed when the cannon fired and it only left a torso, a leg and a wing. She then Started to loose it as Magenta SEED Exploded in her eyes as her Eyes Dilated and with reaction unlike ever before . The ZAKU was already taking Shinn's place and it started wailing on the ZZ Gundam which is doing slight damage to the arms and chest but the Whip took out the Large Beam Tomahawk and destroyed it , Stellar replied by Firing off the twin Beam Gatling cannon at the ZZ Gundam's Head which it took moderate damage but the cannon is still usable. (About time Stellar Awaken Her SEED)

The Gundam X Had Seen the Destiny going into the Big Drink and was relieved but still that ZAKU was still annoying him like mad . The ZAKU had its legs removed , and it's STILL fighting in this condition , This had keeped him stressed but it was still not enough for him to deploy and Fire the Satellite cannon , Even though it is a very very nice option Right now just to waste this annoying pest.

Tolly Knew That if he was going to get some back up , it would be now because his battery is very low , his tomahawk is starting to loss power , and he only had one usable arm left. he had been relieing on parrying the blade and trying to counter attack , but whenever he tried to counter attack , the Gundam X had already had another attack Watling for him. Then he tried to parry another attack but it went under and took off the only usable arm left, and the thing was about to finish him off when all of a Sudden a Beam sword had parried the saber ,Preventing Tolly from getting bisected again .Heine was pissed at that Gundam X of how dishonorable is it when a extreamly hurt/damaged appoint cant even defend anymore ... and it is still trying to kill the suit off. Heine then used it's Heat rod to try to damage the suit but it unforchantly didn't hit anything as the Gundam X quickly broke off and tried to hit the GOUF again ... however the Shield came up and blocked it , realiseing that he cannot run this guy Through , he was thinking as he was parrying the beam sword if it is time to activate the satellite cannon

Dearka had just parried a another trident attack realized that he had a very good opening and so he impaled both of his swords into the Altron's Reactor . Then soon the saber deactivated to let the Altron sink into the ocean . letting off a sigh of relief. Dearka was about to help the SF and the Slash ZAKU takedown the ZZ when the Gundam X decided no more Child's play and bossed out of Close combat and started to deploy the Satellite cannon . Flay just reconised the cannon being deployed as the solar energy collector Wings just deployed , and was aiming straight for Stellar's ZAKU and the SF because the ZZ just had transformed into it's MA mode and went into the Ocean to get the Altron but nether SF or the ZAKU knoitice the cannon Being Deployed. Flay Then aimed her large Beam cannon at the Gundam X but was soon was Riddled with holes as the Crossbone Gundam Just unloaded it's Machine cannons into the ZAKU's main weapon.

"KIRA ,STELLAR .THE CANNON IS ABOUT TO FIRE!!." Flay Screamed into the comm as both units looked at the Gundam X that had it's satellite cannon out and it just finished it's max charge and they swore that the Energy beam was racing down the barrel of the cannon when all of a sudden a massive Beam Scythe had just came down and cut both the Cannon and the Arm in Half causing the Massive energy build up to Explode the backpack off of the Gundam X as it litraly had it's color changed from white to charcoal black .However holding the Scythe was a unknown Black and grey mobile suit , the details where hard to see but from the looks of it , it had 2 blades on it's kneecaps , 2 more on it's shoulders , and 2 more on it's feet . It was also about to finish off the Gundam X when it Bossed Backwards making the Scythe barely miss.

"DAMN IT , ALL UNITS RETREAT." Kane ordered ,an soon all of the units have started getting to minimal save distance.

"Now who's bigger and meaner now. That's For trying to Hurt my Friends" The comm went on as Kane was Pissed off ... Very pissed off as he flown away.

The unknown black unit then De-Actavated the large Anti-ship scythe, and activated the comm to the others that where around and to all of there surprise, it was Nicol.

"Nicol !! How ... But ... You where shot down!" Dearka blurted out .

"Hehe .. Surprised are we .. True I was shot down but that island ... is the island where is 'Supposably' died." Nicol said as he remembers both himself and his GAT - X207 Blitz getting cut in half as Kira looks down in sadness about that memory . however Stellar didn't cringe at all as she is too consatrated in finding The Destiny" ... But in the spot where the Blitz Got destroyed There was This suit , The XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ." Nicol also said before there where any questions about the suit.

"Wha?!? You mean ...You where piloting that stealth suit ... and YOU you got another Stealth suit?" Flay asked currently shocked .

"What do you mean.'Another Stealth suit'?" Kira Asked currently helping Stellar trying to find Shinn . (Both of them are not in SEED anymore)

"The Gundam 'Deathscythe Hell' or just 'Deathscythe', has a system similar to the 'Mirage colloid' that the Blitz used." Flay Then answered , however Dearka started chuckling .

"Hey. What's so funny? You guy's almost got toast back there." Nicol asked Dearka which is trying to keep quiet .

"Think about it ... You have stealth MS again ." Dearka implied as he started chuckling again. before going into a laughing fit . Nicol started to think about this as he started to remember most of his times with the Blitz , however he remembered when he sneaked into the so called 'Umbrella of Artemis' , Nicol then smirked at how he thought that the Blitz's Mirage Colloid to sneak in and destroyed the generator's . Nicol finally got what Dearka was trying to say But by about this time Dearka was also helping out trying to find Shinn.

"Aaaa... I see..." Nicol said with a smirk .

"Yea ... we can auctally see where there base is... but I have doubts that we wont see them again for a wile ... Now come on down here and help us." Dearka Implied/asked and so Nicol then activated the Wings/cape so it would cover the Gundam up and he went into the ocean to see if Shinn needed a hand.

1000 feet later(Aprox 1 minuit)( 2:35 Pm.)

"Hey guy's I found the Destiny ... Well at least the cockpit of the destiny." Nicol said to his teammates up on the surface. His Gundam could take the pressure as the remaines of the Destiny still had it's VPS armor still on which is a good sign , Nicol then deactivated the wings/cape and grabbed onto the Destiny , as he now getting back to the surface.

1 minuet later(2:37 Pm)

All of the gang was worrying about Shinn ... Shinn was in the Ocean for at least 30 minuet's but then the Deathscythe Finally emerged from the ocean and currently holding onto critically damaged Destiny Gundam . He the immeatly went for the closes peace of solid land , and even though it is not land , he went towards the Arch-angel , and set it down onto the flattest white peace of hull .Nicol then tried to make contact , but as soon as the let go of the suit and it was stable where it is. The cockpit emgerency explosives that where placed around the hatch Exploded removing the currently fused shut Hatch as water up to the neck then poured out , Shinn then got up from the destiny's Cockpit unscaved ... but pissed as as he is almost on the brink of ripping someone's scull out. Everyone else now can breath easer as one of there friends is out of danger of drowning and one very happy blond haired , magenta eyed girl can hardly hold in the excitement as her Boyfriend is out of the Ocean ... and out from danger.

13 minuet's later,(2:51 Pm) Back onboard the Arch angle.

Shinn was now back in front of his room ... he finally got back from the Medic Bay as they checked up on him and supriseingly , he only had bruises and minor scratches , still it's nothing to worry about , and wen he opened and entered the door . He was imeatly hugged by Stellar as she was crying .

"S.S..Shinn p..pl..Please Dont D..Do that again.' Stellar tried to say.

"It's ok Stelar... It's ok .. I am here... Don't worry."Shinn tryed to calm her down and apperntly it's working as Stellar is starting to calm but tears are still rolling down her face as he lead her to there bed as both of them sit down.

"Shinn...Please ... just ... Stellar Dose not want to see Shinn Hurt by thous Mobile suit's . Stellar is afraid ... afraid that Shinn might die..." Stellar said as she stared to cry again. Shinn waned to say something but instead he just let her Cry it all out.

"There ... There Stellar... Everything is fine ... I am here... You are here ... so why are you still crying?" Shinn Tryed to calm her down again and asked .

" Stellar dose not want Shinn to be hurt ..." Stellar answered as she is finally calmed down as they both remane in the hug butt soon Stellar broke off."Shinn ... can you please stop scaring Stellar like that please ... " She then continued .

"Well I can try." Shinn said , Stellar then turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Stellar then said with a small smile."Shinn cant do Things that are unperdicable ... but Shinn can at least try." She then added.

"Yea...but man I'm beat." Shinn said as he plopped onto the bed just to have a rest. however Stellar needed to do some stuff around the ship and so she left.

3 Hours later (5:57Pm)

"... Stellar's board." Stellar said as she is in the middle of updating the OS of the ZAKU.She had already had asked Athrun to help her train ... So that she can do the protecting this time but after the training .Athrun told her to set some of the systems to her speficacations . Which she had finished the arm and shield configuration's , the replacement for the Large Beam Ax ... which was now hardwired so that the machine could use it. Apperntly it was The Altron's Beam trident that it dropped when the machine reactor was run through with the beam saber. Apperantly under the mechanics Specfacations this is a Double Anti Ship Beam Trident . A better replacement that her Beam Ax ... But is a pain to get the spefacations She wanted ... and she was almost gone asleep when...

"HEY STELLAR!!!" Cagalli yelled at her as she is on the floor about 17 meters underneath her, jarring the Tired Extended back to reality .

"Uhh... WHAT DOSE CAGALLI WANT FROM STELLAR?" Stellar yelled back .in a very tired voice.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ATHRUN ARROUND?I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR HOURS?" Cagalli yelled back , slightly lieing as she started looking for him about 45 minutes.

"... LAST TIME STELLAR SAW ATHRUN ... ATHRUN TOLD STELLAR TO UPDATE STELLAR'S OPERACTION SYSTEM." Stellar answered back currently tired.

'_That means that he is around here in the hanger somewhere ... Unless..._' Cagalli thought."HOW LONH AGO WAS THIS?" She Then asked.

"ABOUT 2 HOURS AGO." Stellar answered .

"THANKS." Cagalli yelled as she is now looking for Athrun. Stellar just slumped into her seat with a tired face... but now was not for sleeping , She had to get the OS Finished before the next battle... and so she went on.

2 Hour later (7:59 Pm)

"DONE." Stellar exhaled rather loudly as she saves the OS changes , now that her specfacations are finished. she wanted to sleep so she got out of her cockpit and took the cable down. and one she got down ... She met a angry Cagalli.

"You said that you have finished praticeing with Athrun... Well i looked through out the hanger and some of the hall's ... and i didn't find him..." Cagalli said a bit demanding ... but she has been looking for him for like ... one hour and forty five minuits.

Sigh's" Cagalli Wants Stellar to help Cagalli Find Athrun... Too Tired." Stellar then said as she begins to walk past her... Cagalli was a little shocked but then again . She had been training and updating her OS for at least two hours . She then sighs as she is then again looking for Athrun ...

Back in Shinn's and Stellar's Room.

Stellar just got in as she was almost on the verge of going unconchous ... but she could not go out like a log just in case that the Cultists attack ... However Shinn was no where so she now has the bed to herself as she flop's onto the bed.

Back with Cagalli 1 hour later(9:04Pm)

'_Athrun ... Where are you ?_' Cagalli thought as she had given up on the Search , Now she is heading to the cafe to get something light to eat and when she got there... Athrun of all the people was there, He was sitting in a corrnor ... Sighing in utter defeat She had grabbed a sandwich and a small cup of juice and she sat beside Athrun so she could talk to him.

"Hey Athrun." Cagalli greeted with a bit of a sleepy tone.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun replied with a somewhat sleeper tone . He had finally got out or the Medic bay ... but whoever was piloting His old Suit , is either Really good , or really lucky . The Infinite justice took a very large toll , the Nuclear Generator On the Infinite justice is damaged beyond Repair ... and with that out of the picture ... He cannot help but watch as his friends place there life's in danger to protect the ship ... and he is sitting around doing nothing.

"I have ... well a small surprise for you ... " Cagalli said . However Athrun just sighs in slight despair.

"Thanks Cagalli but i just ... I am not very ... It's ... Whenever i see you , Kira or any other of my friend's out thee protecting the 2 ship's ... and i am hear ... sitting and waiting to see if anyone lives or dies ... i just cant stay here and wach ... i want to help ... but without the Infinite justice , i cannot protect the ship... and more importantly ... You." Athrun kina stated , however Cagalli blushed after Athrun Finished talking .

"Athrun..." Cagalli said as She wrapped a arm around Him .

"Cagalli..."Athrun replied as he mimicked the actions from Cagalli, Wrapping his arm around her.

both of there head's are slightly inching closer to each other's Then there lip's connected with a kiss.Both of them have wanted this to come for a long time ... and nether of them are backing down...and when they separated Athrun said those three magical words.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Cagalli replied with a tears in her eyes . They both embraced each other again , but with smiles on there faces ... however it's was getting late so Cagalli will give him the surprise tomorrow... but for now ... both of them went to there room and slept.

14 hours later.(11:17Am)In Cagalli's/Athrun's room.

Cagalli was now just wakeing up from there night together ... but thank got that they didn't go THAT far . They were however both half-naked . It semmes that they went to sleep before they could auctualy. 'Do it' . Which kina peeved Cagalli but hey ... She was looking for him for a long time. But before she could think about last night any longer Athrun woke up.

"H..ey " Athrun started in a middle of a yawn and ended it at the end of that yawn.

"Hi there sleepy head" Cagalli joked with a smile on her face . both of there lip's had then meet each other in a another kiss but this one was cut short as ' Forgeting to knock' , Kira Kina barged in.

"Hey Wh.." Kira Started but he caught the door before he Went inside and closed it shut before a small water bottle that was thrown by a Very angry Cagalli at her brother for barging in.

"Sorry..." Kira tred to apolagise.

'_Sorry my Ass . He did that on purpose._' Cagalli Thought as she covered herself up ."What in the RIGHT MIND Possessed you to do that!!" She then yelled angerly at Kira.

"There was a MS in the hanger ... and I thought that you had something to do with that." Kira tred to explain from the over side of the door which is currently separating him from a angry Cagalli .She was about to object when ... " Don't Try to hide it , you asked me, Shinn and Stellar where Athrun was." Kira then added. Cagalli could only sigh in defeat .

"You waned to give me a new MS?" Athrun asked. Cagalli now had 2 people on to her surprise ... but it was not a surprise anymore .

"Yes..." Cagalli said silently .However she was slightly surprised when Athrun hugged her .

"... at least you where honest." Athrun sain as she smiles at her. And Cagalli Smiled back as she hugged back .

"Ill ... Be leaving now." Kira Quickly said as he walked away from Cagalli's room. But neather Cagalli nor Athrun where angry . They Where sleepy , but not angry . However both of them broke off of the hug.

"Let's get dressed before more people barge in." Athrun said as he now has his under shirt and his ORB uniform .

"Agreed." Cagalli said as she grabbed her undershirt and her ORB uniform.

3 minutes later (11:21 Am) ,Inside the hanger .

Both Cagalli and Athrun entered the hanger with there clothes on , Holding each others hand .

"There it is." Cagalli said as she Pointed at the Suit .. which resembles allot like the GAT - X131 Calamity Gundam Except for some few but Big Changes . Instead of 2 High Energy Beam cannon's that where mounded on the backpack that where over the shoulders .There Where 2 Anti Ship Sword's what where almost the size of the MS itself (Approx 16 meters in length) , also instead of 2 very large shoulder pad's that had thrusters in them , There where 2 handles for beam boomerang's , one on each shoulder and there are 2 rocket anchors on each fore arm . but the "Scylla" cannon remained however the biggest change is the color , the original color was Blue /dark blue core peaces and orange trim , This one had Red core peaces and yellow trim.

"This one we managed to savage almost completely intact . The GAT - X133 Sword Calamity  
will be your ... Temporary suit until we can find a Nuclear generator that is small enough to fit into the Infinite justice. Also we have pot in what we call a Advanced Thruster Vectoring System So the Sword Calamity can fly without a Flight Pack or Sub Flight Lifter." Cagalli said sadly as the IF is beside the Sword calamity , and it looks like it had better day's ... Well for one there is a very large hole in the center of the suit , that is where the Generator was. Also the Sub Flight Lifter is nowhere to be seen . That and there are dents and melted hole's allover the suit.

"Well at least I can help protect my friend's." Athrun said with a slightly happy tone however it was also sad , The IF is almost toast ... and that will be out of order for a long time..

"Well we are almost at the sight Where the Astrid 'Supposably' Crashed ... and we can find if Glex is really From a another planet." Cagalli Then said as She Tightened her grip .

"That is something That we both cannot wait for." Athrun Inquired As he mimicked Cagalli.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Excavation and The Return of the Emperor (Part 1)._

Last time.

_"That is something That we both cannot wait for." Athrun Inquired As he mimicked Cagalli. _

Normal POV

4 Hours Later (2:35 Pm)

Everyone Was Getting ready to try to Excavate the Battle ship . Every one of the crew from both ship's are helping dig this thing out . Nora however is helping out as the SR MkII had The power lifter That was similar to the Junk Guild's power lifter , and with the massive claws/Bucket's She is making very good process with helping out . But The other pilot's where on watch as there suit's are around the excavation site . Keeping an eye just in case the Cultists try to attack here.

'When will we reach that ship.' Nora Though as She is in the deepest part of the pit and already making possess . The deepest point is already 50 meters deep , and with Nora already had expanded it and made it another 40 meters deep , But now she was hitting part snow/ice now so she was thinking that she is getting close .

"Any Process ?" Kira asked through the Comm.

"I think so ... it's part snow and part ice ... So i think that w... What the hell ." Nora replied but was cut short as the Power lifter had dug another 5 meters but when it was about to what aperes to be another snow block when She only hit ice causing the blades to blunt faster .

" I just hit ice ... only ice." Nora reported bluntly.

"Be careful . just in case that there is water underneath you " Kira warned .

"Dont worry." Nora said as she is now heating the shovels so it would go through the ice more quickly.

1 hour later (3:37 Pm)

"Uhh Guy's?" Nora kina asked through as she had dug another 20 meters but right now The ice underneath The SW MkII Power lifter is starting to crack .

"What?" Kira then asked .

"I think I reached ... AAaaa." Nora started but then screamed as she fell though the ice and impressingly there was no water underneath her but instead a very large cave that that probilly leads to the Astrid itself . However she is still falling until she gained control on the last second and instead of smashing into a bunch of large stalagmites ; She barely managed to hit Flat ground but not perfectly as the Power Lifter Legs Hydraulics could not take the pressure and so a massive crack formed on both legs ... making the whole power lifter from the waste under ... Useless

"Nora!!" Heine Said , very shocked As the GOUF had went through the hole to check on the SR MkII , Thankfully He can breath as he saw that the MkII just Got out of the damaged Power lifter Pack and Started to get up

"Dont worry Heine ... I am just shaken . Not stirred."Nora replied as her SR MkII just got up .

"... Where are we ? I don't see the Astrid anywhere." Heine Stated .

"Uhh it's a underground tunnel , The Astrid it's most likely to be at the end." Nora Re-Sated .

"Ill Get back to the surface and get Nicol . Both Nicol and your suit's have Nuclear generator's and the Strike Freedom Needs to guard just in case Those cultists attack again." Heine Explained as he Bossed up and out of there leaving Nora there as She Ejected The Crippled power lifer . However it may still be used if salvaged.

3 minuit's later(3:41 Am)

Nora was simply just waiting up until The DeathScythe came through the hole holding The Flight Pack in it's arm's.

"Id think that you may need this, so that we wont have to cut through the stalagmites. " Nicol said through the comm as he helped The SR MkII Attach the Flight pack and now they can Explore the cave without wasting time.

40 minutes later.(4:27 Am)

Both Nora and Nicol are Talking to pass the time and thankfully The other's where not on the channel .

"So Both you and Heine Meet like THAT...Wow now that's instresting."Nicol complemented .

"Yea ... It was like we just 'Found' Each other ... Huh." Nora Started until a Glint from the corner of her eye .

"What is it?"Nicol Asked as he starts looking around just in case .

"Over there." Nora said as she make her MS point where the glint is and thankfully both of the suit's Sabers can make good lights , so the Deathscythe Activated the Anti-Ship Beam scythe and ilumanated the hole area. What they found kina disappoint them however they where getting close. There was a large CIWS turret about as big as half a MS there apeares to be Heavily damaged from a crash.

"Whoa ... that one big CIWS Turret." Nora said in shock.

Nicol Only Sighed and continued to move on as Nora tagged allonge

Another 40 minuit's later.(5:10 Am)

'_When will we reach that ship_.' Nora Thought as She is currently keeping a eye out , Since Radar Wont Be Usefully down here , She had to keep her Eyes open for any Signs Of that they are on the right path ... But Due to boredom , Nora Tried to have a another conversation Nicol To Pass the Time again.

"... Hey Nicol." Nora said

"Yea?' Nicol said trying not to hit anything with the active beam scythe Because one good chunk out of the wall's and the hole tunnel system would collapse .

"Did you Have a GF? ... Before you ... '_Went away_'." Nora asked

"Well to tell you the truth . I do not . " Nicol said bluntly.

" Well... I hope you find one." Nora Hopefully assured .

"Well... Thanks." Nicol said slightly Blushing.

"I think we are nearing the end of the tunnel . This last room shall do. however I cant tell how large it is. " Nora Said as They both Got to the mouth of the Room. However Nicol went in first because he has the brightest source of light but when he got over the hill . He gasped.

"Nicol!" Nora said as she bossed toward where Nicol Is however once She herself got there , She was as stunned as Nicol. There slightly covered With snow , Lies the Ship that can End the War. The CCS Astrid.

"Wow ... When Glexen Meant one point five kilometer's ... He wasn't Kidding... This Thing is HUGE." Nicol Said in almost utter surprise , Even they are only about 350 Meters away from the Ship's main hull . It still looked Pretty Big , Nicol estimated that it was at least 85 meters tall , 90 at the tallest point , and from where he is ... it was at least 80 meters wide also.

"This is enough proof that ..." Nora Started But then Kira Came on the line.

"Those Cultists are coming here, They wanted to Try and 'Stop us' ... Look who talking. ... but first Report." Kira Warned/Made fun of/Asked.

"Well ... Glexen wasn't kidding about there being a Huge Ship here... We have found that ship ... but it was Bigger than I expected ."Nicol Said with the Shock from the huge ship underneath here starting to dissipate.

"Well Get back up here. We need you two here Before They get here." Kira Then ordered , Two 'Yes Sir's' went through the comm , and now both Nora and Nicol went max speed towards the Exit.

50 Minutes later (5:57 Am)

By the time Both Nicol and Nora got out of the Cave, the SF, the GOUF, two ZAKU Gunners, the New Sword Calamity, and the Slash ZAKU, were already fighting off all the previous Gundams from before. However, the ZZ had what Nicol called ' Armor Module'; unlike the Original AM for the ZZ. It used the Upgraded FAZZ Armor Module that can reattach (best replacement of word). Over it's shoulder, it held one of the second most powerful MS-carried weapon in it's days. The Hyper Mega Cannon, which today can only Rival the PBC In Sheer Power. The Cannon is currently on the pack of it as the Twin Beam Rifle is blasting away at the two ZAKU gunners.

The Mudrock Gundam seems to have a liking against taking on people who are out of her League. She picked a fight with the Sword Calamity. Already Athrun made it into close combat thanks to the ATVS. Currently, the Mudrock is actually holding off the Anti Ship Swords with her own beam sabers which is a very impressive feat.

The Newly recognized Crossbone Gundam had went for the SF trying to at least damage the Wings that held the Funnels. However, the SF already had deployed all of it's funnels, and now it is having a hard time trying to get near the SF.

The Justice which had been re-constructed, decided to go for the Akatsuki. It, however, was a big mistake as Cagalli had all of the Funnels disconnected and went after the Justice, keeping in mind that the normal Justice's Nuclear generator can fit inside the damaged IF. She took extra care in trying not to damage the Generator.

The Normal Zeta decided to go for the Slash ZAKU; however it is staying far away from it is it just started blasting away at the ZAKU with it's beam rifle. The ZAKU however had the Trident out and is trying to get near the Zeta, but the Zeta has the Beam saber already out and is keeping the ZAKU in it's toes. Even with the larger weapon, the Zeta was fast and is parrying, blocking, and dodging most of Stellar's Swings.

The Leporid Destroy finally has its own Sub Flight Lifter as it's hailing Emerald Death on the Archangel, but has switched targets when it saw the SR MkII. Currently, the only things that the MkII can do are block or dodge, as the Destroy is to far away to use the Beam Rifle.

However there was a new unit that Nicol thinks the master is using. Instead of the Gundam X. There was an even more famous one. Nicol realized that possibly the oldest unit still working. Standing with the X-290 Emperor Beta in age, is the Concept - X 6-1-2 'Turn X'. Thankfully the Neutron Jammer's are disrupting the true effect of the Moonlight Butterfly. But it is still a very powerful foe, as the Moonlight Butterfly can still act like the Wings of Light; therefore, greatly increasing it's speed. It already had his beam rifle out and is trying to blast the Deathscythe out of the sky. Nicol wasn't going to let that person who was piloting Turn X have that victory. He dodged to the left, avoiding most of the shots. However, little to Nicol's notice, the Turn X's right arm with the, rather large spike disconnected and rammed itself into the leg of the Deathscythe; it had left a moderate dent. It was the impact that literally flipped the Deathscythe over so that what everything that Nicol was seeing was upside down. Unfortunately for Nicol, the Deathscythe got shot with the Bazooka; it hit and almost knocked Nicol to the ground due to the impact from the Bazooka. Nicol recovered from that shot fairly quick and rebounded as the Scythe activates, as Nicol wants to get rid of this problem before it gets rid of him.

Back with the SF, the funnels are doing their job as they are keeping the Crossbone Gundam away. The CB realized that melee range was almost impossible due to those annoying Funnels are in the way. He put away the High Powered Beam sabers before they could get shot out of it's hand and went for it's beam rifle. She tried to take a shot but the SF was way too dam fast as it already had both of it's beam rifle out. Right when the Funnels returned to recharge, she put boasters on max and grabbed the large Muramasa blaster large beam sword and charged at the SF only to find that the SF Funnels were not exactly going to recharge as all of them went into a circle in front of the Wings as it as all of the SF weapons where activated and fired upon the CB. She was now dodging like a madman (Or women in her case) and activated the I - Beam Shield making the shot that she could not dodge dissipated on the shield ... but, one of the Rail Gun Shots directly hit the Shield projector when the beam shield went down, effectively destroying the I-Shield generator. Luckily, the CB has another one. But none of that matters as she activated all 14 beam sabers inside the Large Beam sword and charge the SF as it has taken out it's melee weapons to fend off the CB.

The SC is not having any difficulties as the Mudrock couldn't get away from the SC and from the looks of it ... the Mudrock was the one that's having the problems .It couldn't get out of melee range fast enough to use it range weapons effectively and to top it all off. Both of the shoulder Cannons of the Mudrock are destroyed thanks to the Anti ship swords. Now the pilot of the Mudrock is definitely regretting this fight.

The FAZZ Pilot decided now it a great time to waste these two pests, she then brought the Massive cannon to bear and with the help of the Bio System. She begins to fire franticly in the area where those two machines are. Now, both Tolly and Flay are really in deep crap now. They kept their Shields in front of them just in case and started dodging the massive shots before any could hit them ... and possibly destroy them ... Flay Now really disliked that Massive cannon. So she ditched the High Beam Cannon, grabbed her Beam tomahawk and went for a almost suicide charge at the FAZZ, dodging all the cannon shots along the way as she prepares the Beam Ax to try and damage the HMC.

Cylene was not impressed as she is now aiming all of her Heavy weapons at Flay's ZAKU, That includes the 2 Mega Blast cannon's (one on the head, 1 on the skirt AM) the twin Beam rifle, the HMC and the near 33 missile barrage. She then readies them and with the help of the Bio-System again, she fired off all guns at that ZAKU when they reached Full Charge.

Flay just now has sheer determination in her eyes as she Flores it towards the Cannon shots as she sees a Blue SEED in here eyes exploded as her Irises dilated and her pupil shrinks. Now with reaction like never before, and on the last second, she barrel rolled to the side of the HMC and one of the MBC shots. Flay blocked the 8 beam rifle shots with her now damaged shield and she ducked underneath the last MBC shot. Then Flay nearly flew faster than the missiles as they kept on colliding into each other when they tried to hit the ZAKU's legs. Now with her beam ax, She tried to slice up on that HMC but despite having all that extra armor, bulkiness and weight, the FAZZ dodged that and with it's free hand, it grabbed it's Mega beam saber and charged into close combat with Flay's ZAKU. (Flay has awakened her SEED)

With the SR MkII Nora is having some problems trying to get near that LD, already it had taken off one of the wings of the aile pack that is now having some problems keeping up with the Sub Flight Lifter. The LD was still firing away at the SGMkII, and if kept up ... the SRMkII will get destroyed, but to Nora's relief, an AI-controlled Sky Grasper With the ISWP Pack just launched from the Arch-Angel and is heading to her. However, The LD will make sure that the ISWP Pack wont get to her and so she ailed all possible guns at the Sky Grasper, locked on and right before she could fire. Tolly caught it's attention by shooting at one of the cannons that where over the hands of the LD and destroyed it.

"Nora. Ill cover ya." Tolly quickly said through the com. of the SR MkII. Nora gave a nod and started heading towards the Sky Grasper. The LD now switched targets from that SR MkII ... to the ZAKU gunner. Tolly kept up the pressure on that red suit as he continued to fire upon it. The beam cannon was beginning to overheat when Nora finally got to that ISWP Pack and attached it, but the LD didn't taken this lightly as he aimed all guns to bare and started firing at those two suits. The ZAKU almost got ripped apart as it unloaded the chest-mounted cannon's at the ZAKU, but the SR MkII Had already started firing upon the LD, causing most of the shots to be scattered as the LD Attempted to dodge.

The Deathscythe is still trying to fare Against The Turn X But is REALLY annoying for the green haired pilot. It kept on un-attaching the Spike Arm to try and ram into The Deathscythe. Then Nicol activated his SEED and dodge the attack completely. The Deathscythe then charged at the Turn X ... due to that it only has one arm ... The Deathscythe's Scythe aimed for the legs in a wide slash, but the Turn X disconnected the legs and so the Scythe missed. Now getting a Beam saber The Turn X rammed it down onto the back of the Deathscythe which made a molten slice mark ... other than that it didn't do much ... but it attracted attention of the Sazabi ... and now it has to deal with 2 suits as 8 the High-powered Funnels disconnect and started to surround the MS ... While unleashing golden beams, the Sazabi aimed the Beam Shot rifle and fired off 6 rounds that went past Rey's Funnels. The Turn X attempted to dodge but he had 'Sensed' that someone's near ... someone familiar.

'_Wha?!? How is he alive?!? ..._' Kane thought as the last beam shot hit the torso of the Turn X making a molten mark there when all the parts reconnected, but he noticed the fight between the FAZZ and the ZAKU.

'_Well if I cannot kill him..._' Kane continued to think when he realized that the red ZAKU is currently focusing on the FAZZ .'_Then Ill kill her while she's distracted!_' He thought as he disconnected the spiked arm as it glowing in a bright gold as it blasted towards that Red ZAKU.

Flay was too distracted by the FAZZ and by the time she heard the Alarm ... The arm was gaining speed; she tried to get out of the way and then the FAZZ's free hand grabbed the ZAKU and held it there .

"Flay! NOO!" Kira thought out loud as he tried to get to Flay and free her but the Crossbone Gundam held the SF there until the Hit was over.

Flay thought her life will now end ... permanently ... never to be with Kira again ... but it did not for her life was saved as 2 Bright ... goldish white, and dangerous satellite cannon blasts tore right through the spiked arm, completely annihilating the arm beyond all repair as it fell out of the sky.

"WHAT THE!" Everyone there inside there suit's yelled as a large, golden Mobile Armor as all 4 of the Wings of Light on the MA activated as it passed right beside the Turn X , and thanks to the Wings of Light, both of Turn X's legs where cut off.

'_Shit ... He's back ... and pissed._' Kane thought as he prepared the Turn X's remaining arm and grabbed the beam saber to fend it off but, the unknown MA turned around and started to transform into the Mobile suit which everyone recognized .. it's the suit that wont stay down, the suit that helped ORB in the last war, and the suit that HE used. The 40 meter tall, heavily armed and armored AUX-390 Emperor Gundam in all it's glory.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 : The Return of the Emperor (Part 2) and Revelations._

Last Time.

_... The 40 meatier tall AUX-390 Emperor Gundam in all it's Glory..._

Normal POV

'_How the hell did he survive the explosion ?!?_' Dearka was thinking as everyone there ... even the _Angles of Retribution_ stopped fighting as they In awe at the Ancient 40 Meter Tall Mobile suit Standing before them .

'_NO! He WONT wreck my plan's for this world!_' Kane thought as the legless Turn X with the one arm left charged at the Golden suit. It reacted by grabbing one of it's Anti-Ship Beam sword's and clashed With the small Saber.

'_The Commander is going to need help._' Cylene Thought as She started to Get near the Large Suit With the Hyper Beam saber out.

But This was no Ordinary Emperor Gundam As a new improvement was activated ... The Bio-Computer (Which is a Improved Bio-System but it can be used by anyone) ... As the left arm Turned into the Power Claw and actually grabbed the Hyper Beam Saber and it parried the saber from the Turn X Again. Then It Pushed both of them off as the 6 Satellite Wing panels And the 12 mini wing panels open up (3 on each fore arm and 3 on each Side of the Shin's) however the large Satellite cannons didn't swing over the shoulders , but the Large Suit can fly now as it tranformed the large claw back into the normal hand and grabbed the standard Anti-Ship Sword (For more impact force) And the Positron Blaster cannon Inside the chest started charging up.

"EAT THIS!" Cylene roared as She Charged up the Hyper Mega Cannon And Aimed at the Emperor Gundam , but both of them used the Bio-System/Computer To speed up the process of charging the cannons to full blast ... once both of them fired , The Emperor sneak fully readied the Large rail gun's and fired along with the PBC at the same time that the FAZZ Fired the HMC ; both the PBC and the HMC canceled each other out but the Rail gun Slug's Smashed into the center of the FAZZ , pierced right through the Armor Thanks to the PS Tipped Slugs that the FAZZ used and wrecked the FAZZ's Generator causing it to Explode ... but there was no sight of the Neo-Core fighter ejecting.

'_I hope that you are not too hurt ... sister._' Glexen Thought as the _Angles of Retribution_ where demoralized As they just saw how easily there commander was Taken Down and Ple snapped ... Cylene was more or less a sister to her , this Suit Just took her Away ... now she had almost nothing left to back for.

"YOU BASTARD!" She Roared into the comm and charged recklessly at the Emperor Gundam , but her Effort's where in vain as PBC just fired at her suit , causing massive damage to the X-Shape Flight pack AND the suit itself making it so that it crashed into the ice. As she immediately Lost conscious when her head smashed against the suit's panels.

"Everyone KEEP OUT OF THIS FIGHT !!! He's mine!" Kane Roared into there Comm's as the Turn X activated the Moonlit Butterfly True power ... Making ANY Technology Near the Turn X get Consumed into the Wings , But the Emperor stood High and mighty as the large satellite Cannon's finally swing over the shoulders And Charged up as the Moonlit butterfly Tried to Consume it but something like a Barrier prevented it from getting any damage what so ever ... but once the Emperor Fired the Twin satellite cannons again ... The Shield was weekend so it almost collapsed and the Moonlit Butterfly broke through . Causing the panels to be under pressure due to the for the Moonlit Butterfly trying to rip it apart ... but that was not for long as the Turn X just ejected it's Head as the body got consumed into the cannon blasts , Making The Deformed Butterfly-Like Wing Dissappear as the Mini-NanoMachines suddenly Got Destroyed as there was no energy coursing through the wings.

"NOW Retreat." Kane ordered in a Cold and violent voice causing the Zeta To break off and retrieve the Downed Crossbone however when the Justice tried to retrieve the FAZZ , Funnels from the Emperor Gundam disconnected and circled around the enemy suit , firing in the process.

'_Fck this!_' The Pilot of the Justice Swore as he just ran away hoping he won't get damaged again ... big mistake as the Sub-Flight Lifter Broke off due to the amount of shot's that where fired at the justice however when the Sub Flight Lifter hit the Ground it was intact and still good salvage ... but the justice used it's normal boasters to escape...

"Is it him?!?" Kira Thought out loud .

"I don't know." Shinn replied as the Destiny was kept in reserves due to the damage it had suffered last battle ... but since this Large suit got into the picture ... they will need every single suit if the thing goes on a riot . But The large Suit Started walking towards the wreckage of the FAZZ.

"What is it doing?!?" Luna Said as the Chaos Impulses launched now as is keeping the beam rifle at the huge Suit just in case it pulls of any fast one's... but that's all it did was move closer to the FAZZ ... But then they see a small opening as the 360 degree cockpit squeezed into that place ... but thankfully the Hole was too small for it to fully come out.

"Is he ... In there?!?" Nicol Said as He stand by just in case as the Door started to open up and a Zip Line Deployed ...everyone's heart is pumping as a Golden Figure managed To get out of the Cockpit with brown , short and part straight part curly ... but Everyone jaw's Dropped as they saw someone else came out on the Cockpit who has long ,Straight , Flowing Pink hair with a jacket and snow pants that hugs her curves ... Only Athrun , Kira , Shinn and Lacus Know who else has THAT kind of hair ... But she got 'Killed' ... however She looked alive and kicking as they Both Grabbed a hold of the Zip Line and Got down.

"Alright ... I need to Check that Suit ... and hope that my sister is alright." Glex said as Meer just let go when she was only a foot of the ground .

"You mean She's in THERE!!!" Meer said out loud . Currently She had not been this surprised Since Glex Saved her in the Arch-angle ... But that's another story ... For another time.

"Uhh ... Yes pretty much ... I'll be back shortly." Glex Said as He quickly pecked Meer's Cheek and ran off to the downed FAZZ but When he climbed to the Cockpit ... But to his horror ... There was Cylene ... Bleeding from multiple Punctures wounds all over Her body... Glex Quickly Checked her pulse ... she was hanging in there. Quickly He managed to get her out of the Cockpit without Causing any more cut's ... and quickly Ran Back with her in his arm's but it's leaving a blood trail Visible To the MS's on the Ground and due to that the snow is still White ... the Reddish blood trail was Visible for at least a mile ...

'_Looks like Glexen Needs help ... Well the person that Glexen Holds._' Kira Thought as he tries to get His Radio Frequency.

"O MY GOD!!! Is she still alive ?" Meer said rather loud as Glex managed to get back to her. but as soon as Glex Laid Cylene Down on the white snow , he could hear his Arm Computer's message alarm went off.

"This is Kira Yammato , Pilot of the Freedom . Do you need any assistance ?, Repeat Do you need any assistance ?." Kira Said though the Comm that was in Glen's left Mechanical forearm's Computer , Replying Glex Pushed the yellow button to reply .

"I Would REALY like that about now . MY SISTER IS FUCKING BLEEDINGTO DEATH DOWN HERE !!! Get the bloody medical Team's DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!." Glex Ordered as he was freaking out ... But of course you will be flipping out if your Sister is Bleeding to death.Not Even Responding to the '_Wha ... HIS SISTER!_' Thought that popped in his head . Kira immediately Got a Channel To The Arch-angle.

"Kira ! What's ..." Murrue Could not even finish as she Heard Glexen Ranting for medical attention for his 'Sister' , Glex may have Sealed off the Ranting with a Death Threat or two But it was pretty clear what he wanted and so the Arch-Angel dispatched a Heli With a Medical Crew inside .

About a Minute later as Glexen kept pressure on the Largest Wounds With Meer Helping with the smaller one's JUST to keep the Blood loss to a minimal . The Heli Landed Close By and The Medical Team quickly got out and to the blooded up and still bleeding Cylene . They quickly got her on a Stretcher and Back on the Heli , bringing her to the _Arch-Angel'_s Medic Bays .

" Get well soon ... Sister." Glex Whispered to himself with a small sob at the end , He had not Seen his sister for 2800 years ... Yet he EXACTLY Remembered Her Face ... And Today ... He is finally reunited with his Sister ... True they both looked like they are in there Teens ... But that's because they cannot age.

" You alright ? " Meer Asked as She had heard the Stiff sob from Glex ... But Instead of himself Crying , He had a Massive Smile on his face .

"... Finally ... After So long ... I am Reunited with my Sister ... The only person besides me of the Etheralis Bloodline ." Glexen Sadly Stated ... it was however true ... Well partly true. But Glex Just finished wiping off the blood off his hands From

"... Sorry ... Didn't knew that your family is dead , Well except her." Meer Said as She Wiped Her hands off of the blood with the show .

"It's alright ... but ... This is near the same as what happened all those years ... Just the difference is that I get to see her instead of leaving her to the Apothecary's ." Glex Replayed With His Smile just widening .

"Well ... I think your Friend's are going to see if you are real." Meer Stated as all 11 Machine's Landed near Glex's Massive Machine and Started opening up there Cockpits , Glex Just smiled as the familiar faces climbed out of the suit's ...

"O My god." Cagalli thought out loud as she Used the Zip line to get down as she was the least Shocked one ... but she was REALLY shocked at Glexen, his Girlfriend (Meer) , AND his Suit surviving the Explosion.

"How the hell did he Survive." Flay said (Out of SEED) as She Just shook off the surprise as she Just got out of her ZAKU and used the Zip line.

"Never Thought I ever seen Him again." Nicol exclaimed truthfully (also out of SEED) as He just blinked a few times Before climbing out of the Suit and jot out of his Suit.

"Well ... How did he pull this one out of his hat." Tolly Slightly exclaimed/ Joked as He just simply ignored the Shock and climbed out of the ZAKU and Got to the Ground.

Stellar Didn't Say anything as She was one of the More shocked people , But recovering She got out of her ZAKU and back on The Ground with the Help of the Zip line.

'_DDaammnn Glex , His Girlfriend AND his suit ... Shit man . He's Good._' Dearka Thought as he was the only one who has kept his thoughts inside as he Went down the Zip-line.

Shinn , Kira and Athrun weren't be able to say any words , or think of anything as they where ... shocked to say the least... They took the most Shock , Trying not to believe that He Is standing there in his Golden armor but they knew that it's all true when they pinched themselves on the arm , they where also the slowest to get out of the suit's .

'_Heh ... Everyone's back together again ... And hopefully it will stay that way._' Glex Thought Smirking as the Others Quickly See IF that is Glexen Etherals , The Golden Warrior .

'_Holy Shit it IS him ..._' All 11 of them thought simultaneously as They now walked up To Glexen and the Pink Haired Girl ...

' _Wow ... How did Glex ' Resurrect ' Meer ?!?_' Kira , Shinn and Athrun Thought simultaneously also.

"Well . Well . Well ... Long time , No see." Glex Said as everyone was at least 10 feet . but when they heard that voice ... the Doubt was over , he IS Glexen .

"Glex... So it is you ." Kira Said .

"... Feels good to be back ." Glex Said.

" So Where the Hell where you! ... No wait You woke up in a factory ... and found your suit just lying there." Dearka Guessed ... But Glexen Started to laugh. "I am serious this time!" He complained.

" Well ... No ... I didn't 'Wake up in a factory.' ... before '_The Firebird_' decided to act 'Bomb'... I escaped with Meer ... My Girlfriend ... And my Suit , The Emperor Gundam .Meer and I laid low out in the north pole , and I think our comeback ... was ... surprising to say the least." Glexen said with a Smirk ... making everyone else except Meer , Wordless.

"Wate ... Are you saying that you where alive all this time ... You just hit out in some ice cave in the Northern artic." Shinn Said , Straight to the point.

"Yes ... But ill tell you one this ... It was Freezing . ... Lets just say I had trouble activating the Emperor last year , to test out the Equipment to see if it could survive the cold ." Glex Stated ...

"You said ... That girl ... Was your Sister While you where yelling at me." Kira stated which took everyone's breath away again .

"Uhh ... No Shit , Cylene Etheralis. My sister , also the head order of the Ordo Xenos up until She 'disappeared'." Glex Said With a bit of Pride in his voice , However the Other's Where confused..

"The Alien Hunters to be more precise." Meer Satiated making Most of the Confusion were off .

" But ..." Heine Started as He remembers the story that he Tolled ."... If that's your sister ... how Is she here ? and fighting against us?" Heine Finished.

"Now THAT I wish to know ... Looks like we have to ask her if She remembers anything." Glex Said Getting to the point ." But I Want to see her First ... She is after all , My Long lost sister ." Glex continued ." Now ... Getting to a Point ... a important point ... may i , My Sister and Meer Join Your Crew ... We can help you activate the Astrid again ." Glex Finally Finished .

"Well ... Ill ask Murrue , Get her point of view on this ... But other than that , You can hull that Large Machine Into the Archangel... Welcome Back Glexen." Kira said with a Slight smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 . The Truth Be tolled and The Awakening of the Beast._

_Discalmer_: I Also do not own Evangelion ...

Last time:

_"Well ... Ill ask Murrue , Get her point of view on this ... But other than that , You can hull that Large Machine Into the Archangel... Welcome Back Glexen." Kira said with a Slight smile on his face._

Normal POV

20 Minutes Later.(6:22 Am)

With The Final Repairs On the Destiny Sped up thanks to the help of Glexen . Meer however was getting interviewed by the captan ... to see of she IS her and not just a clone.

"Heh I Assure you Miss.Ramses and Miss.Cylene . I am not a Clone and I Didn't Die , Glex actually Managed to ' sabotage ' that assassination attempt on BOTH me and Lucas ... " Meer Started which left the two commanders dazed .

"But none of them were ?..." Lucas stated but then Meer lifted up her Sleeve and showed them a rather nasty bullet scar on her arm.

"THAT was not from the Bullet ' Killing ' Me But it was from a Agent Hired by Gilbert To Kill me off if Lucas did die ... So i would not be able to spread what truly happened and that I am not the 'Real' Lucas Clyne" Meer Stated as she Made the 'Real' part like it was Venom coming out of a recent King Cobra Snake Bite.

" So ... You kina Rebelled Against the Former Chairmen's Plans " Murrue Asked which got a nod from Meer .

"Anymore Questions?" Meer Asked .

"Yes .. There is one. ... How do you know about Glexen ; We all know that he's Your boyfriend . But how Did you Two meet?"Lucas asked .

" Now That's Something that Both me And Glexen keep a Secret ." Meer stated .

"We understand . You can leave if you want ." Murrue Said which in this case , Meer Smiled and replied with a small 'Thank you' And left the Captain's Quarters .

Meanwile In the Hanger.

"FINISHED!!!" Glexen said rather loud as The Repairs On the Destiny Where Finally Completed ... as he 'climbed' Down The Destiny's Side , Shinn Was there Inspecting the Job That would normally Take Engineers Week's Glex Did in a mear 20 minutes .

"Holy Shit ... That was fast , And A Good Job." Shinn complemented in complete surprise.

"And I was just taking my time ... trust me , there are More complex machines Like the Emperor Gundam ... possible Even more Complex That it , That I Work on, Fix and even build . That was Just easy." Glex Boasted/Stated.

"Like??" Shinn Said Diverting his attention Back to Glexen.

"Like maintaining the Ship , maintaining the Bolters That my Combat Crew Uses , Repairing Old Mobile Suit's and Mobile Armor's , Even repaired Old weapons, like 2 Classic MX2-50 MK1 large Process Daggers , WITH The Trans Phase Shift blades that I installed into them that i just installed into the Emperor ." Glex Listed ,

"Wow ... That's a lot of stuff ." Shinn said with even more surprise that in his last voice

"And that's just the easy stuff ... There is thousands upon Thousands of other items that i can Make/ Repair." Glex said .

" Wow ... you must be one hell of a Captan on that Ship." Shinn Complemented .

"Yea ... " Glex Stated as he kina lost the enthusiastic Voice in that sentence.

"What's Wrong?" Shinn asked?

"Well I did told this to both Meer and Kira ... but to no one else" Glex looked around before continuing." ... I am the Second Emperor Of the Impeream of Man , A ancient race Beyond your Solar system." Glex Said in a Rock hard Serous Voice.

"Wow ... seriously?" Shinn said as if he was a Lighting bolt ... he would have cooked a 3 story Building now due to how much shock he had.

"Yes ... That why I have the Armor of the Emperor , And MY own Sword ."Glex Said with more pride in his voice.

"Holy Shit ... " Shinn Just was too shocked to think anymore ...

"So ... now you know a little bit of me." Glex Said.

"More like a lot ..." Shinn Started up until the Loud Speaker went off

"Glexen Etheralis, Please Go to Medic bay 02 .Repeat Glexen Etheralis To Medic bay 02." The Loud Speaker Boomed .

"Well , i take it that my Sister is Possibly awake... See yea." Glex Said as He Quickly Turned around and walked out of the hanger.

1 minute later Inside Medical Room 23(6:24 Am)

Glexen , Much To his disappointment was waiting in the room with his sleeping and bandaged up Sister ... But he didn't have to wait any longer as Cylene started to open her eyes .

"Uhh ..Man my head... what hit me , a Bus?" Cylene said , still Dizzy due to the Twin large Rail gun shots impact.

"Cylene?!?" Glex said as he Shook off the tiredness and went over to Cylene's Bed .

"Who Are you?" Cylene said in a Rather disused Voice But instead of getting mad , Glex started to chuckle

"... You Seriously Forgot Your own Brother !... HOW Is that physically/emotionally and psychologically Posable!" Glexen said as is Face started to turn red due to trying to hold in the laughter .

"Umm ... Well The master never tolled me my Last name ... and always kept referring to me as 'Sister' To tell you the truth I never knew about my past ... Nothing except wakening up in a Medical bed roughly 2800 Years ago and this is where I am right now ... Getting interrogated." Cyclene said with a very sad voice but it did made Glexen 'Stop' and think about that.

"Well ... You should know ... Your Full name and title Is Cylene Rin Etherals , The Master and commander of the Order Xeno's , The Alien-Hunters." Glexen said truthfully ... and it did some effect in restoring Cylene memory's .

"They Sound VERY familiar ...Yea... That is my full name ... But what is YOUR name and title?" Cylene asked .

"Glexen Dean Etherals ... The Second Emperor of the Imperam of man." Glex Said truthfully and ... well lets just say Cylene had a Boost blast From the Past.

"GLEXEN!!! I remember now ."Cylene yelled a bit." The ship ... our brother , they where destroyed ..." Cylene Said As her excitement Died down ... But out of the blue She hugged Glexen." I Thought that you have Died when I didn't see a life pod ." She Said almost instantly as She hugged him tighter and Glexen Hugged back.

"Heh ... I missed you two ... I never thought that I would live to see you again after the accident ... But you where wrong at one thing ." This Got Cylene Attention as Glex Continued ." The Ship ... The CCS Astrid Is underneath us ...It was never Destroyed ."Glex Said as Cylene Smiled.

"At least there was something That lasted as long as us ... have you Found Little Bro's Body yet?" Cylene said .

"We have not searched the ship yet ... but when we do ... I am having a felling that he is not on that ship." Glexen Said .

"Well ... lets just hope that his Body Didn't just walk away on us ... We need to burry it." Cylene Said/Joked witch made Glexen Smile.

"... You always know how to put a Smile on my face Little Sis." Glex said ."Well I better leave now ... there's a lot of people Who want to meet you especially my Girlfriend ." Glex Said as Cylene did a Wolf Howl.

"Finally got someone to be a 'Queen' There . Eh ." Cylene said as she did the 'Eyebrow thing'. Which caused Glex To blush to the point of a red sky when the sun is setting.

"We have NOT done THAT yet thank you very much." Glex Said as he Blushed even harder ... up to the redness of a Fire Truck.

"Just screwing with yea head there." Cylene Said as She let go of Glexen as he Got up.

"Ill See yea later ... O and by the way ... We have Salvaged the ZZ Gundam so we can repair it." Glex Said as He left the medic room and the bay all together ... but Cylene finally has a smile .

30 minutes later. (6:50 Am)

"Well ... That parts done." Glexen Said as He is Currently Fixing up the Armored Module For the ZZ Gundam ... the Hyper Mega Cannon was damaged during the fall , and he just completed a days worth of repair but before he could get to the Mega Blast Cannon on the skirt armor ... the Alarm sounded again .

"Of all the Times! and that Early two!." Glex said to himself as he quickly got to the Emperor Gundam and Launched before anyone else Knew What The Fuck is going on.

10 Minutes later.(7:00 Am)

"How is this possible for them to get back up and running this soon ... It has barely been a hour." Kira Complained as He finally launched ... but to his surprise ... only the Destiny , the Red ZAKU and The Emperor Gundam are out there ... but when the four enemy unit's came into view ... they knew why . It was the Turn X again , the Crossbone Gundam , the Leporid Destroy and the quickly repaired Justice. Those three however are out for one thing ... Revenge .

The Newly repaired Turn X Gundam Activated it's old Pycommu System , as there was a loud thunder sound then the Arms, Forearms, Shoulders , Legs ,Shin's , the backpack and even the Head disconnected from the main body and Head towards the emperor Gundam . Shooting along the way .

'_O shit._' Glex Thought as he dodge a majority of them but some of them did hit the core of the MS , But thanks to the new Anti beam Gel , The shots where rendered useless . However when the Turn X Parts started to orbit around the Emperor ... There was little he could do as a the Anti- beam coating dissipated shot ... after shot ... after shot ... after shot.

Kane finally ordered the Turn X to Re-assemble itself and after that . The feet fired off two more shot , hitting the Emperor in the Right arm , making 2 molten holes in the armor.

The LD However started to Fire upon the red ZAKU and due to it has more firepower , The Twin Beam Shot Hit the Leg of Flay's ZAKU . Leaving two nasty hole's in it as the other shot's where pummeled on the shield ,But when Flay Tried to counter attack , The leporid Jumped into the sky with the help of it's boasters and took out the beam Dagger Severing the large beam Cannon in half . Flay's Reaction was to go for the Beam ax but instead She Got the beam machine gun and fired away as the LD touched th ground again due to that it dose not have sustained flight . The shots actually Ripped up the back of the LD , and slightly injuring the pilot , However not giving up this opening , The Crossbone Gundam activated it's beam saber and took off the Flight Unit for the ZAKU, Sending her Down to the ground ... and that kinda Pissed Kira off.

'_How DARE he Attack Flay when she had her back turned at him._'Kira thought as he Rushed the enemy , disconnecting the remaining 6 Funnels from last battle and attacking the Crossbone Gundam , Ple Wanted this to happen as She actually Dodged the all area attack and went for the SF itself , but instead of going for the large sword it actually flown Behind him with a odd looking Mobile suit Sized crossbow and fired off all possible weapon's on that crossbow . The VPS armor reduced most of the Damage on the wings but the beam shots tore right through the wings. Grounding the Strike Freedom . Now the last one that needs to be grounded is the Destiny,and it's Currently facing the justice , So onto grounding the Emperor Gundam Supporting the Turn X by using the beam crossbow.

Now Glex was getting very Fed over . 2 enemy unit's are on him and he cannot be able to hit the Turn X due to that it kept dissconecting the part that was going to get hit.

Back with the LD , it is facing both the red ZAKU AND the SF with only it's Beam dagger but She is doing well , With the little surprise attacks , both the ZAKU and the SF are damaged , not to heavy, but it's nothing to ignore , but when both the SF and ZAKU charged at the LD , She activated the Chest mounted Chain Guns with PS Tipped bullets and started to fire upon both of them surprising both of them as both of the machines are getting filled full of lead . The ZAKU's shield was riddled with holes but to the LD's mistake for not firing off the missiles. the Red ZAKU Shield bashed the LD making a suitable Sized hole where the Cockpit use to be . Almost killing Karen but by some twist of fate ... she lived but unconscious as the Spike Pearce her right side and exited.

'_Karen! That son of a Bitch ... _' Kane thought as His suit Disassembled itself and attached the red ZAKU , Flay had little or no defense left , and she tried dodging but when the parts obit her ... it was all over as the ZAKU left arm was torn to shreds , the right arm looked like swiss cheese , The Already damaged Shield was torn off and both legs are barely hanging in there and when it assembled again it's Spike arm Glowed the same yellow color as before .

"SHINING FINGER!!!" Was the name of the attack as Kane Rammed the tip underneath the ZAKU's Cockpit. Ripping the top half of the ZAKU from the ZAKU's legs and the top half landed into a Large and abandoned building in a Abandoned Mine that they where fighting near.

'_Flay! FLAY!!_' Kira thought as Flay is possibly really hurt , activating SEED . The SF this time Shield bashed the Turn X with it's beam shield . Leaving a large area of light damage on the Turn X.

Glexen just sat there , witness the destructive force of the Turn X . As rage started to consume him , his eyes Dilated The Emperor Gundam itself changed . The extra armor on the joint's of the elbows ,knees and neck disconnected reviling a long neck and less joint friction as the mouth restraints Break open , revealing mechanical teeth and it looked like it was going to release a massive roar.

On The Arch-angle everyone couldn't see what's wrong with the Emperor Gundam as it just ejected extra armor ... but soon All the Comm Channels and outside of the emperor Gundam Filled up with a Massive Roar like a animal ... A Roar that would even Chill Abaddon the Despoiler to the bone , the roar came from the Emperor Gundam ... As it just went Berserk.

"What the ?!?" Kane started before the Turn X was tackled too the ground as he hear growling from the massive suit , Try as he might the Turn X Couldn't be able to overpower the Emperor Gundam as it just started to cannibalize the Turn X .

"O my god."Milly said as she watch over the cannibalization of the Turn X , everyone just watched in horror at the helpless suit getting Devoured by the beast.

"Holy shit." Shinn and Rey (The Rey in the justice) said as he could not be able to rank how disturbing this is , as the Emperor just finished the cannibalization of the Spiked arm , The head which holed the Cockpit Ejected just to get out of there .

"W..What had caused it to ...to ..." Murrue Could not be able to say anymore words as they heard a massive Crunch Sound and the metal getting ripped apart by metal , Trying to hold back some of her lunch also. As the berserk Emperor Gundam finished with the chest and left leg The Crossbone Gundam actually dropped it's crossbow at how much horror that that suit is emitting , no one cold be able to think straight .

'_My god what kind of horror have I unleashed ?_ ' Kane thought as he escaped the battlefield writhen the head of the Turn X , as the Berserk Emperor Gundam finished eating the hole suit it poked it's head up before getting up , back on it' two feet... and looked like something possessed the machine . But it was staring Straight at the Justice in a ' ... Your next .' look . Trying to fly away didn't help as the Emperor Adsorbed the Pycommu system and incorporated it with the A-2 System , the Emperor Gundam Then disconnected all of it's Funnels as it disassembled itself and all 30 remote weapon's fired upon the justice , Making the whole suit exempt the cockpit area and the Nuclear Generator look like Swiss Cheese , the Berserk Emperor Gundam then reformed back above the Justice and basically tackled the Justice to the Ground wile smashing the Cockpit open ,but when that failed it took out it's Process knife and activated the PS armor and plunged it straight through the Cockpit .Killing Rey Swiftwind instantly as the dagger cut him in half .

'_OK , TIME TO RUN!!!_' Ple Thought as the horror just got out of her as her suit flown out of there like she had seen the devil herself.

"W..What is it going to ...to do now?" Kira Said in seer terror , Terror not only for himself . But for Flay and Glex . Only God knows what pushed him over the edge.

"I .. Dont .. know." Shinn Said In complete horror as the Emperor Gundam started to get up ... but to there surprise when they looked at energy levels , the Emperor 's was dropping below the red area ... meaning Glex probably shut the Gundam off and when the energy level reduced to zero , the Emperor Gundam Stopped as the mouth then closed as the red eyes slowly turned black and the emperor fell with it's back against a building as it slumped down a few feet from it's landing position.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Rescuing Flay , The Dark Secret Of the Emperor Gundam and the Reconstruction of the Leopard Destroy._

Last Chapter:

_... When the energy level reduced to zero , the Emperor Gundam Stopped as the mouth then closed as the red eyes slowly turned black and the Emperor Gundam fell with it's back against a building as it slumped down a few feet from it's landing position._

Normal POV

2 Minutes Later.(7:03 Am)

Kira Finally be able to take a breather . Ordered the SF to run to the Downed ZAKU (Remember the SF's HiMAT is critically damaged ... Making it useless to fly.) that was literally thrown into the building ... and that building looks really damaged ... but it's still standing . Acting quickly , Kira Opened up the Cockpit of the SF and actually Jumped through the large hole To the Area That the Red ZAKU was stuck in . Kira had a problem getting to the Cockpit of the ZAKU but eventually he managed to get on top of the Cockpit and pushed the emergency open Button on the Cockpit Hatch ... Kira was expecting the worst ... but he managed to let out a Very low sigh of relief ... Flay ... despite Getting thrown into the abandoned Brick building , the only wound on her was a large gouge on her arm ... the rest where either very small scratches or bumps ... probably getting thrown all over the Cockpit.

"Flay!!! Are You Alright!!!" Kira immediately said.

"Yea ... I think." Flay Replied as being knocked around in that cockpit Did made her Dizzy and possibly have a Slight Concussion , But despite this ... She Managed to start getting out of the Cockpit Despite the dizziness.

"Here Flay... You need help?" Kira said as He Extended his hand to her . Smiling , Flay took the hand and got out the Cockpit. About this time they heard a rubble around them ... Meaning the Building will start to collapse soon.

" Of all the Times ." Kira said as he helped Flay get down of the Damaged Beyond all repair ZAKU ... But if they Tried to jump to the SF ... Then they will possibly not make it and fall ... but the building is starting to crumble away When out of nowhere . The Destiny's Hand came close enough for both of them to get on ... and just in the nick of time as the whole Building collapse due to the weight and the damage.

'_Thanks Shinn._' Both of Them where Thinking as they looked up at the Destiny which had flown them near the Inactive Emperor Gundam ... Both Kira And Shinn are wanting to Ask questions about what the hell happened ...

"What happened to it? All I heard was a massive roar." Flay Asked/Said as She Was Looking at the Emperor.

"That's what I want to know ... The Emperor Just all of a sudden went on a Riot ... Taking out 2 Enemy Unit's By it self ... " Kira Said with a slight bit of terror in his voice ... The Emperor Gundam That is now lying against the building as it looked like it could just get up at any moment and continue it's Killing spree but thankfully it didn't as The Destiny Got up to the Cockpit to see if it was opened up already ... But it wasn't.

'Is He still in there?' All three of them thought as The Destiny's hand Got to the Hight of the Cockpit Hatch ... When Kira tried to find a Emergency open Button ... there was not one ... So Kira with his Electronics skills managed to find a Small Hatch and Tried to 'Hot wired' The Emperor's Cockpit to open ... It Did not open.

"Wha?!? Usually that would open the Cockpit hatch by now." Kira Said ... Utterly Surprised .

"Do we need to get a crowbar or something like that?" Flay asked out of the blue.

"I Think we do need to ..." Kira started when all of the Sudden , The small Hatch opened up revealing the Large 360 Degree Cockpit that was well hidden inside that MS ... however the Cockpits True Hatch Didn't open.

"Is there Something wrong with Him?" Kira restated as the Cockpits 'true' Hatch didn't open ... but there was a Emergency Open button ... And when he pressed it ... The hatch only moved up slightly as both Flay and Kira opened the Cockpit up the rest of the way ... Manually ... but what was there Frightened both of them ... There sitting in the Center of the Cockpit ... was Glexen ... Eyes Dilated to show he is Still in SEED ... But his face looked pale and his hands are in a death grip on the controllers ... Perhaps HE was the one inflected with the Emperor's Berserk attack the most ...

'_I cant believe it ... I just cant..._' Glex was thinking in his head ... He hoped the unstable Machine spirit was removed from the Emperor Gundam... but it was not removed ... But he cannot blame the unstable Machine Spirit ... It saved Kira's life who didn't know the extend of what the Turn X can Truly do ... But he cannot thank it ... Because If he didn't disconnected the Main Power With his psychic powers , then the suit will still be on a murderous rampage. But Glex Slightly Blinked when he 'Felt' that the machine Spirit Writhen the Emperor Gundam was Dormant again.

"Glex? Can You here Me?" Kira said To Glex who was in a Middle of a Freak Crises. Still staring into the Abyss ... Glex barely could speak ... even more so move due to the Terror of his own suit.

"Hey ... Are you alright there Glexen?" Flay Decided to ask ... That kinda took Glex Out of the Trance ... But as he slowly removed his hands from the Joysticks but they where trembling everywhere .

" By God ... What have I done?" Glex Asked himself ... Which Confused Both Kira And Flay ... " What have I done ...Have I unleashed the beast?" Glex Continued as tears are staring to Go down his face ... these where not tears of sorrow ... These where Tears of Terror ... Glexen's now afraid of what his suit might do next ... " ... It's His Fault ... That damn Techpreast fault For installing ... THAT THING!" Glex Said as he Almost Screamed The last part as all of a sudden his energy left him and he fell unconscious right there.

"Glex!" Kira Said as He went inside the Cockpit To retreave Glexen ... and god damn it WHY did he have to where that armor all the time .

3 hours later. (10:02 Am)

'Uhh...' Glex Mumbled as he begin to sturr , back into the mortal realm ... but when he opened his eyes slightly . He saw a White Sealing ...

'_Probably in the infirmary._' Glex Thought as his eyes are adjusting to the very bright lights ... but the door soon opened and Kira and Shinn walked in ... pissed off.

" Ki.. ra ... Sh ...Inn? " Glex Kina had a hard time saying their names ... it like his brain was partly fried as he cannot think of why they are here.

"Alright Glex ... Spill , Why did you go nut's back there and not only demoralized everyone on this ship ... and everyone around you when your Suit 'Ate' the Turn X." Shinn said a little harsh ... as he had the info about what that suit was...

" Well ... You might wanna sit down for this ... but first before i say anything ... get me a drink ..." Glex Said ... in a ' I am not in my head right now ... Come back later.' voice ,Despite getting groans from both of them ... Kira quickly dashed out of the medic bay ... and quickly returned with a rather large glass of water.

"Ahh ... You still knew how much i can drink in one sitting..." Glex said as He got up slowly ... no one wants a blacked out person on there hands now ... Taking the cup and drinking it ... Glex Thought back to what happened back .

"This all happened back when ZAFT and the EA tried to attack my ship ...

_**Flash back Story mode **_

_**Glexen POV**_

_**As you may or may not know ... i didn't 'Build' the Emperor Gundam ... I actually found it salvageable in the Nevada desert ... That was in Cosmic Era 65 ... but ... in cosmic era 70 ... before the war started ... before even bloody Valentine ... the original X-250 Emperor was upgrading to the test type . the ExWTX-260 Emperor Beta Experimental weapon's test type . Essentially the original Emperor Beta with it's prototype Diamond Reactor , Prototype Rail Guns ... and its Experimental Nova Cannon , a Large Solid Shield and the claw hands ... But my best but unfortunately insane Techprest , he thought that the Emperor would be stronger with a 'Stable' Machine Spirit ... Literally a Artificial Spirit for a machine ... thus a Extremely intelligent AI . But when the ZAFT and EA attacked my ship ... That suit was the only thing in between My ship and them ... All of a sudden the Experimental Emperor Beta 'Went Berserk' and the Battle ... It was now changed into a one sided Massacre ... In the end ... 38 Moebius's ,5 Moebius Zeros , 19 GINN's , 2 CGUE's and the Prototype Nazca class Destroyer where Slaughtered in the massacre and try as i might, only 2 Moebius and 6 GINN's where left alive ... but critically damaged and a experienced a state similar to this one i am currently in ... after wakening up which was a day later ... I almost Ringed that Techprest up by the neck ... ordering him to Get rid of that unstable Machine spirit before it went berserk again but that was the last of him that ill ever see again because after 'Getting Rid' Of that Machine spirit ... he disappeared...**_

_**Flashback Story mode **_Ended.

And that was the last I saw of him ... " Glex finished the story with a small sigh as he placed the now empty glass onto the side table ... but Shinn and Kira where not only pissed off at Glexen even more ... Athrun as Kira finally found out , Was in that assault that was trying to get the Firebird ... and Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Miguel and Rusty where the only ZAFT pilots that survived that horrible massacre ... So thats the resion why he left and never returned.

" Why ... Why didn't you just take ..." Shinn started violently as if he was going to blow a gasket, one of his fathers friends and his older cousin was one of the ones that didn't came back from that slaughter ... when Glex Finally Snapped.

"I COULD NOT REMOVE THAT SPIRIT MYSELF !!! THAT IS THE ONLY THING I WAS RESTRIED TO , FOR IF I KNEW, THEN THE DEATHS BACK THEN WOULD HAVE BEEN SIGNIFICANTLY LESS, IT'S HIS FAULT. HE WANTED ME TO SUFFER ..." Glex Was practically screaming at the top of his lungs as his voice was filled with sorrow and depression "... DO YOU EVER GET YOUR COMMUNACATION'S FILLED WITH VOICES OF SURRENDER , GIVING UP , OR OF DEATH SCREAMS BECAUSE THAT WHAT I HAVE EXPREANCED THAT DAY... ALL THOSE MEN DIEING FOR NOTHING ... THEY HAD LIVES ... AND THAT SPIRIT TOOK THEM AWAY!!!" Glexen's voice now was starting to crack up as he continued as tears started to fill his eyes "... AND DONT SAY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOWN THAT ROAD... BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO STOP IT ... I COULD ONLY WACH AS MEN NEDLESSLY DIE INFRONT OF ME!!" Now Glexen , despite being a emperor , could not take it anymore as the voices from the past keep coming back ... he was now crying due to all the people that machine spirit killed ...

" I ... I ..." Shinn was wordless after what Glexen said ... His words struck him deep ... Very deep.

" bu .. i ...n.." Kira tried to say something but like Shinn ... His words struck him Very deeply. He could not think of how much pain that would bring .

" I could not return ... back to your school that day ... and never ... that machine spirit , despite leaving a rather bloody past ... I needed to menially control it ... I eventually did took control of that beast ... Unlike the first time I was in the suit ... It never went berserk again ... well up until earlier today ... but it was the only time that the machine spirit went berserk by itself in 5 years ." Glex said as his crying was only sniffles by now ... but he continued ." Meer was the only person that know about 'The Dark Secret of the Emperor Gundam' ... I was less harsh on her than i was you two ... but she wasn't accusing me of making that deadly mistake ." Glex said as he wiped his tears away .

" I .. I ... I didn't know..." Shinn Said , barely above a whisper ... but Glexen heard it .

" It's ok ... You didn't knew about what happened ... " Glex said as he just wanted to sleep ." Could you just leave ... I needed a rest." Glex said as he looked at the two of them ... they both nodded and left ... a bit shaken at what happened ...

1 minute later (10:04 Am) ... In the main Living Area.

The rest of the crew was just talking here ... but mainly questioning Cylene ... like ' What was Glexen like before that accident?' , and ' Why dose he always keep that armor on?' ... But after Cylene finished answering there questions .. They heard screaming ... but not sure who did that screaming ... but now ... one minute after they saw Kira and Shinn got in ... a little shaken.

" Who was that person that was screaming back there?" Cyclene said as she could only think of three people there ... and that was Kira , Shinn and ...

" Glexen..." They both said in a gloomy/distant voice ...

"What happened?" Flay said , as her arm was in a simple sling ... seems that her arm was not just bleeding ... It was broken.

" I think the Ex-ZAFT Pilot's here will know what i am talking about." Kira said as he was referring to Athrun , Nicol , Dearka and Yzak.

" He .. he was in that suit in the ' The Massacre of the Phoenix.' ." Kira simply said ... which took everyone's breath away ... especially the 4 Former ZAFT pilots ... Everyone knew about The Massacre of the Phoenix . It was 'There' First encounter with 'An Unknown Race' .Originally Called the 'Battle of the Phoenix' A mixed army of 40 Moebius , 5 Moebius Zero's as there commanders , 25 GINN's and 2 CGUE's and as there commanders and a Prototype Nazca Class Destroyer ... This was a first and only joint operation by the EA and ZAFT after confirming roomers that the previously unknown 'Firebird' battleship dose indeed have a experimental unit rumored to older but deadlier than the GINN , but how deadly they both learned the hard way ... as the battle commenced ... the Unknown unit didn't take any prisoners as it just slaughtered anything and everything in sight . All 4 of the Former ZAFT pilot's where however experienced the true horrors at what that suit had become .

_Flashback ._

_Normal POV_

_January 19th CE 70_

_3:55 Pm_

_Open space around the CSS Firebird_

_"ARRGH!!" Another Death cry of a EA Mobeous pilot getting cut in half by a curved 3 pronged claw making the Mobeous blow up ... making the now total death count go up to 8 Moebius , 1 Moebius Zero and 3 GINN's ... but the water only continue to boil as 16 Gunbarrels and 4 linear guns are focused onto the suit ... but oddly , one MZ had 2 Metal Bayonets on each of his 4 Gunbarells as they are taking a swing at him . But to there surprise , that unknown 40 meter tall Dull grey MS dodged all of the attacks ._

_"Hey ... The sooner we down that unit the sooner we can get the main prize." a CGUE Ace said as he basically ordered his 10 GINN's to do a attack run against that unknown unit ... but one of them being the infamous 'Magic Bullet of the Dusk' Had Went beyond the group and actually engaged in Close combat with the unknown suit._

_"Be careful Miguel ... We saw how badly that thing ripped up a normal GINN." Nicol Warrened._

_"Don't worry Ill be fine." Miguel said as he swinged down his heavy sword as it connected with the other straight 3 pronged claw ... but trying the now old trick ... The unknown unit fired it's waist mounted rail gun's at Miguel ... Which replied dodging and cutting of the left arm ... Then with the momentum Kicked the Large unit off ... Which took the Pilot by surprise ._

_"NOW." Athrun said as all 6 of his squad mates unleashed a rain of bullets ... colliding with the armor of the unknown unit , damaging it even further ... as it's now getting closer to the Ship ... Miguel being the closest GINN Rammed his Heavy sword into the torso of the machine and kicked off ... leaving his sword inside as he quickly grabbed a heavy sword from the near by GINN wreckage ... but when the Unknown suit hit the Ship ... Forcing the sword out of it as it was hit first. Everyone noticed a Green glow ... that was from the diamond reactor being critically damaged ... and shutting down ..._

_"We can use THAT tech if we can get it ... but we need to KILL him before he Self Destructs that Suit ." the MZ Pilot with the Bayonet's on the Gunbarrels said as one of the 4 gunbarrels dissatached and spead towards the Enemy unit ._

_All eyes where on the gunbarrel as they raced towards the unknown enemy unit ... With it's 'reactor' Destroyed ... It cannot do a thing ... but they where brutally mistaken as the Dull black eyes Flashed white and remained white as it grabbed on to the Gunbarrel ... Crushing it with it's iron vice and Flinged the MZ at the suit itself as it grabbed with it's only 3 pronged straight claw and crushed the MZ in half by the Cockpit section ... Everyone's eyes widen as it started to get out of the mini crater holding the wrecked MZ in it's only clawed hand ... but soon it was lifted up to the remaining part of the left arm ... and everyone almost chucked up there lunch as the MZ then deformed and mutated into a new arm/hand._

_" O my god ..." Dearka said ... for one not being a joker about this situation ... but soon the mouth restraints on the Unknown unit broke open ... revealing those mechanical teeth and well ... it did the impossible . That unit let out a Animalistic Roar in space ... throughout all the Comm's and in space ... as it would be it's first time ... the ExWTX-260 Emperor Experimental Weapon's test type went Berserk ..._

_Flashback_ Ended

" You mean HE was in that old piece of junk!" Yzak Said as ... well old habits die hard as his short temper started to get the better of him.

" What!!! ... He could not have ... Even he would get destroyed by how many they are !" Nicol said ... Clearly in a mix of surprise/Outraged ... Which was rare for a Green haired Teen.

" That's the thing ... He didn't ... His suit did." Shinn said simply.

" BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" All 4 Ex-ZAFT pilot's yelled in unison .

" Look ... I don't know this mumbo jumbo . All he said that was caused the Massacre was 'An Unstable Machine Spirit.'..." Shinn started a little angrier ... but after saying that word ... a glass cup crashed onto the floor as coffee puddle was underneath Cylene ... her eyes say it all, Fear.

"D..Did you just say ... An unstable Machine spirit?" Cylene slowly asked as pure fear was coming from that voice.

" Yea ... Why ?" Shinn Simply said ...

"This is VERY bad ... This is EXTREAMY bad..." Cylene muttered before continuing ..." They may be rare ... but an unstable Machine Spirit is like sighing your own death warrant if you get on the Wong end on one of those ... usually used by ... Them . An unstable machine spirit immediately spells disaster ... as it can go on a rampage ... despite what 'it' is and what it may become." Cylene simply said .

" That's not the worst of the news ..." Everyone swinged there head's to Kira direction as he continued ." He tolled us that Meer was the only one who he shared the secret ... but he called it 'The dark secret of the Emperor Gundam.' ... Though i have not asked... I think that the 'Experimental Emperor Beta' As he so called it IS a older version OF his suit that is currently in the hanger." Kira said that plain and simple.

" YOU MEAN THAT THAT WAS A EXPERAMENTAL UNIT AND THAT IS NOW THE EMPEROR GUNDAM!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed at the same time at Kira ... Who finally know what Glex is going to go through when he gets out of the Medic bay. Everyone was silent after that ... then Dearka spoke up.

"What ... Why don't we ask him to remove that El-Nutso of a Machine spirit?" Dearka asked .

"That's the worst part if the news ... Glex cannot ... And I take it that Cylene cannot remove it as well." Shinn 'Enlightened' Everyone as Cylene shook her head

"I don't even know how to remove a normal machine spirit." Cylene confessed.

"Now we are definitely boned ." Dearka Added as he felt the sorrow overcame him ... now since it was silent again ... everyone just left as they have to rest and adsorbed the new information they shared .

Back in the Medical Bay

'_ARGH !!! Why didn't I watch him._' Glexen thought as he tossed and turned in the bed ... sure he was sleepy ... but he was thinking about the time when he ordered that tech prest ...

'_I Need to do something!_' Glex Said as he opened his sleepy eyes and slowly got out of the medical bed ... thankfully he was still in his armor ... so he quietly went to the hanger to go and fix something.

A few seconds later.

"Now ... What to start off with first?" Glex Asked himself as he looked over at 3 very damaged unit's ... The almost wrecked Infinite justice , The Salvaged Leporid Destroy and the Salvaged ZZ Gundam ... realizing he never tried to repair a normal Gundam Leporid ... the Leporid Destroy should be a challenge .

'_ I think ill choose this one._' Glex thought as he looked over at the Leporid Destroy , The original pilot was in a secured area of the Medic bay . So Glex wont worry about her ... '_Let's see ... the damage is just a massive hole beside the Cockpit... a lot of scratches and bumps ... This looks easy ._' Glex thought as he worked an the LD ... and he was so caught up of working ... he completely forgot about what was lingering in his head a wile ago AND and repaired all 3 Unit's though out the night .

12 hours later (10:07 Pm)

'_HOLY SHIT!_' Was the First thought of Flay when she entered the hanger ... Right then and there ... A completely repaired Gundam leporid Destroy ... That looked brand new ... Was standing in what WAS her red ZAKU's spot ...

"Kira!... Come here!" Flay kinda yelled behind her as a very tired Kira walked into the Hanger.

"Uhh ... What is ... HOLY SHIT!" Kira was quickly awaken at the surprise that was there.

" My thoughts exactly." Flay said as she looked in awe at her 'New' suit ...

"Did you think ..." Kira started but was cut off as another 'HOLY SHIT' echoed though the hanger... this time it was Athrun's voice ... getting to the area ... They two gasped ... a completely repaired Infinite justice Gundam was standing there .. repaired and as good as new .

" Did Glexen Did This? ... Because he was the only one who was 'semi' up at the time." Athrun asked , Kira however shrugged as he really didn't know who repaired the 2 unit's ... but a third yell ... this one was Cyclene's voice ... and it sounded like 'GET OUT OF MY SUIT SLEEPY!' ... walking this time ... all three of the pilot's where looking at a completely repaired ZZ Gundam with it's FAZZ Armor Module beside it ... and currently in the open cockpit was a Sleeping Glexen ... and is still sleeping ... even after what ... 3 people screaming and echos .

'_Damn ... He one Heavy sleeper ._' Kira , Flay and Athrun thought simultanelously.

"ARGH!! WHAKE UP !!!" Cylene screamed again ... but Glexen was still sound asleep .

" Have you tried yelling in his ear... " Kira suggested to the Angry Sister... Then almost immediately reacting , Cylene grabbed ahold of the Zip line and got to The cockpit ... and Glexen was STILL sleeping ... now with her mouth near his ear .

"WHAKE UP YOU LAZY MAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs ... That got Glexen up

"Ugh ... Why? ... My ear is ringing now." Glex complained as a smile of satisfaction came across Cylene's lips .

" Now ... When I say wake up ... It means wake up! ... Now get out of my suit." Cylene said as she moved out of the way to let Glexen out ... and by the time he got to the floor ... the other three where down there ... laughing .

"What's so funny?" Glex asked in a slightly angry voice ... no response ... just more laughing.

"I said What's so funny?" Glex asked again as his voice grew a little bit louder ... this time the three teens are calming down ...

" O nothing." Flay said.

" Well ... It better be nothing ... Or else." Glex said as he walked out of the hanger to his room ... and man he needed some sleep.

"Well ... looks like the Infinite justice is back , the Leporid Destroy is now Flay's and Cylene is have with her ZZ Gundam Repaired ..." Kira said out loud before thinking '_Thank you Glexen._'


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 : Exploring the Astrid and Old Enemy's begun Anew._

Last time

_"Well ... looks like the Infinite justice is back , the Leporid Destroy is now Flay's and Cylene is have with her ZZ Gundam Repaired ..." Kira said out loud before thinking 'Thank you Glexen.'_

Normal POV.

1 Hour Later (11:04 Pm)

With everyone still a little sleepy ... Kira, Flay and Cylene were discussing about when they should do when and if the Astrid is still flyable .

"Maybe We should search it . Besides , I am the only one who knows the blueprints of that ship ." Cylene said as a Yawn came from her lips .

"Is it just me ... or are we all sleepy?" Flay said as She lightly shook her head to keep herself up.

"I think it's just you two ... because i am fine , As with the Astrid . I am pretty sure Glexen wants to come with us ... besides Flay has her arm in a cast." Kira Took a look at Flay's arm before continuing ." Well ... who's waking Glex up this time?" Kira said as if on cue , Glexen came though the doors of the hangar.

"I couldn't sleep with that bloody ringing in my ear ." Glex Glared at his Younger Sister Which cringed away in fear at Glexen's near treating glare . " I am not naming names here ... But if it was not for a CERTAN someone ... Then I would not be in this angry mood , And I would be sleeping." Glex Finished as he had a large glass of coffee as he continued to glair at Cylene .

" Besides ... i think you would not be here when everyone starts yelling question after question ,Angrily, also ... someone would get hurt ... and i am not talking about Glexen." Kira said as he quickly Gulped.

" So ... when are we going to the Astrid ... I call ZZ , besides it's MY suit ." Glex said as Cylene Kinda flipped.

"HEY! I Took That Suit From You!! ... I should have it!" Cylene Said as she was angry at Glexen now .

"It was MY suit In the First Place..." Glexen started .

"No it was Not" Cylene Complained .

"Yes it is" Glexen resorted . As this fight was going on Both Kira and Flay finally Got to finally talk to each other .

"So ... this is how twins fight" Flay said as she stiffed a giggle .

"Trust me ... you haven't seen Twins complaining until you see Me and Cagalli Complaining." Kira Said as He Remembered a rather ugly argument.

" Let me guess ... you let her win?" Flay guessed the outcome of Kira's and Cagalli's fight .

"Not really ... I don't wanna talk about it ... " Kira started but was lightly cut short as Glexen and Cylene now razed there voices . Seeing a way to defuse the situation before fists where razed . and people asking who is making that noise Kira Quickly thought of a solution . "Hey Guy's..."

"SHUT UP!!!" said both of the twin's at the same time.

"Look before anyone gets here and asked who ..." Kira stopped as soon as soon as the twins were not listening anymore and continued complaining... now getting aggravated ... Kira was about to yell when ...

"YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Flay Screamed at the top of her lungs ... Making both of the complaining twin's Look at her awkwardly as complete silence then over came the echoes .

"Holy shit." Glex said breaking the silence... currently surprised at Flay's sudden outburst.

" Wow I ... I did NOT see that coming ." Cylene said . Flay then just smiled at her results.

"Now ... are we going to search that battleship or what?" She then said as the two twin's just looked at each other and sighed.

" Alright ... Cyle ... you can have the ZZ ... but don't blame me if the Emperor Gundam goes Berserk again ... Or else." Glex said in a low ... Treating ... tone , Everyone around just gulped at that statement .

"Ok ... Not a pretty picture ... Let's just get going." Kira Said ... with a rather nasty picture in his head ...

"HEY ! Let me into this!" Athrun exclaimed as ... to everyone surprise, was behind them all the time .

1 Hour later . ( 12 : 08 Am)

"Alright ... based on the trackers that both Nicol's and Nora's suit's had ... we should be nearing the Astrid ." Kira said as Flay is also in the cockpit with him . With a arm still in the Simple cast . The SF However finally entered into the last room that where the Astrid is located .

"Come on! i want to see that old ship again ... I wonder if it's hull changed when it crashed here?" Glex Said to everyone ... and himself . As the Emperor Gundam Was close behind the SF.

"Hold your horses ... i wanna See this thing first !" Cylene Said as the ZZ was behind the large Emperor Gundam.

"You mean you two were alive when this happened!" Both Kira And Flay said at the same time. 

'_He he ... Shit... looks like a hour-and-a-half of explaining to do then._' Glex Thought as he tried to come up with an explanation when ...

"We are Semi-Immortal and if you ask . Yes We can die by normal means ... just not by ageing." Cylene said bluntly . which kinda took the four of them by surprise .

"Well ... HOW old are you guy's then." Athrun Said ... Clearly surprised that they are immortal ... but what they say next almost made them crash into a random stalagmite due to reaction .

"Umm ... We kinda lost count at 10 020 years of age ." Glexen then said with a stressful smile . Which sent Kira , Athrun and Flay ... Speechless.

"We..he..he..el. If it makes yea feel any better .You two don't look a day past 16 ." Flay said . breaking the silence and Causing the immortal twins to blush REALLY Red .

"Well thank you." Cylene said as her blush darkened a few shades of red ... up to blood red.

"Hey , Sorry to interrupt but is THAT the Astrid." Athrun Said , ordering his suit to point at the Massive Grand Battleship. Making the immortal twin's blush dissappear , and look over at the crashed giant .

"Yes ... After so many years in mystery ... the Astrid will fly again ." Glexen kinda said to himself ... but the three of them where relieved ... that ship is the Astrid . As the 4 mobile suit's land very near The Astrid . the Zip lines where lowered and all 5 of them got out ... expecting the area to be - 50 degrees ... but it wasn't ... it was auccualy -35 degrees . still a little chilly however.

"Well ... What are you three waiting for ... LET'S GO" Both Glexen and Cylene Said in perfect unison ... which kinda creeped the other three out , but they soon caught up with emergency weapon's ... who knows what might be in the ship.

6 minutes later

As the 5 of them where outside the ship's permitter , looking for an entrance . Kira spotted a reflective object in the snow ... semi leaving the group ... he took a closer look and found ...

'_A Sword?_' Kira thought as he picked up the rather heavy sword , what the sword looked like is that the Katana-Like curved ebony black Blade with ivory-like engravings going down the blade , the hilt is also something to stare at as there is a Chinese dragon pattern on the small cross guard . The grip and the pommel are nothing two fancy as it's dark blue/black grip and the pommel has a small eagle on it. Kira was studding this blade for a short wile up until the other's called for him.

"KIRA!..." he heard Flay Yell , Brining the coordinator back to reality .With the blade and the quickly found scabbard in hands , Kira Quickly cached up with the others .

"About time you ... "Cylene Started up until she saw the blade which Kira held ... it was her own Sword. "MY SWORD!" Cylene said rather loud as she immediately yanked the blade out of Kira's hands ... and thankfully he was holding the Grip or else his fingers would be off about now.

"Did i just hear that right? ..." Glex Said , But quickly stopped as Cylene was inspecting her blade.

'_I bet She's a happy camper now._' Glex Thought in a funny way as Cylene immediately Bear Hugged Kira after Inspecting the blade.

"Cy..cyl...Air ...AIR!" Kira Managed to get out , making Cylene let go if Kira . " Man ... You have one hell of a grip... there Cylene." Kira complemented.

"And that when she's happy ... Whate till she gets pissed off." Glex Said in a mocking/Funny Tone as Cylene kinda blushed at that ... but it was more so of the anger ... not the embarrassment.

" You better shut that trap of your's brother ... or ill stitch it shut." Cylene shot back ... which made Glexen kinda shiver .

"Can we just get moving." Flay complained before the twins could complane against each other again.

" Alright , Alright , Alright . Let's go ." Glexen said as the group was moving again ...

4 minuits later

"Hey! ... What Was THAT!" Athrun said as he pointed at there entrance ... a 9 foot by 6 foot hole in the side of the ship , The hole however is a perfect circle like something bored Through to the 16 meter thick armor .

" I Think ... that's from a Boarding Craft ... there was 10 Boarding craft when ... They . Invaded the ship and took it from us ... " Glex Said in a slight distant voice .

"Who are 'They'?" Flay decided to ask , but the only thing she got from Glexen was "You will probably see them shortly"

"Well ... let's get in and find anything that is useful to restore the Ship of Wonders ... that was one of the ship's nick-names As it did many wonders back then that many thought that where impossible ." Glexen Said as the distance in his voice faded completely and was the first one through the hole , then soon ... the rest of them where in cafe no 5 of 6 in this massive battle cruiser ... but all they see are preserved bodies of the dead Imperial guardsman and Space marines lie everywhere .

"O my god ... What happened here ..." Was Flay's first reaction to the mass of lying frozen body's ... one of them however looked different ... but is covered with snow ... so Glexen brushed most of the snow away and stood in front of it , blocking everyone's view before saying ." This is what I mean of 'Them'." then he moved away and upon sight of the 'Thing' made the three Gasp in horror ... There was a Space marine , Covered with unholy markings . The breastplate that had an eagle on the rest of the Space marines... this one had a star pointing in 8 direction's ... but in the center of the star is the skull of a mountain ram .

" Th..tha...That's the 'Star of Satan'!" Flay said rather loud as she basically latched onto Kira because of fear .

"On your planet yes ... but where I come from ... this is the 'Mark of the Undivided.' or as I like to call it 'The Star of Chaos.' ..." Glexen's voice then sounded like anger is boiling in him. " Those damn Chaos Space marine bastard's Killed my little Brother ... I feel no remorse for these barbarians ..." Glex Now started to breath in deeply then breath out ... for thank god for anger management . " Every .time . I . See . those . bastard's . I . cant help myself . but kill them!" Glex Finally said as his anger started to reach his limits ... his hand is shaking as the four of them 'backed off' ... but this hit Kira hard . He cannot stand killing.

"Why! Why Kill them when there is..." Kira started but was brutally mistaken as a gun with a barrel as big as his eye was pointed at his head. Flay and Athrun locked up in fear as they would thought they will be seeing a dead Kira on the floor soon.

"Saying that when talking about them ... counts as Heresy ... and Heresy results in death ... so don't EVER mention peace with theses barbarians again ... or else ill kill you where you stand ." Glexen's voice was different this time ... it was cold , emotionless and threatening . Causing Kira to back off at this VERY touchy subject .

"Glexen Bro ... Just calm down , There is no point in leading to this needless bloodshed ... I hate Theses chaos bastard's two ... But Kira's not one of them!" Cylene said in a calming voice ... Which got some reaction out of Glexen .

" Fine ... but if he Menton the word's 'Peace' and 'Chaos' is the same sentence ... Lets just say it's wood chipping time , and he will be awake , feet first into the grinder as well." Glexen Said in a Vemous tone as he walked out of there in a furry .

"What was..."Kira started as he JUST got out of the shock as he got bitch slapped By Cylene SO FAST , That it send Kira to the floor with a very sore cheek , Spitting a little bit of blood out as he bit his cheek on said-Impact . Shocking the two who where out of this conflict again.

"How DARE you say that with Chaos ... Just ... how DARE you , Glex accepts everyone except Chaos ... why would you EVEN suggest Peace with them! " Cylene Said with rising anger in her voice.

"B..Because there's ...a.better w..way than war , but what... is his ..." Kira started as he started Getting of the floor , then all of the sudden . A Kick in the Gut sent him back to the floor .

"Are Problem!" Cylene said as Her voice sounded like a Mix of sadness and anger ." They Killed are First Emperor , Slaughtered are Mom , Dad and are Friend's , Summon Evil Entity's to try and assassinate us and now ... they killed my Little BROTHER!" Cylene kicked Kira again but it was a little softer than her last one ...it Still however hurt however but her voice started cracking up. " They Slaughter anyone , men ,women and children ... Even themselves if there dark deity hates the other ... innocents slaughtered before my eyes , ... friend's who cant even Defend themselves , burned , shot , stabbed to death and they don't even care .They just want to please there god's with mass murder and genocide . " Cylene could not be able to hold any longer as tears started to leak out of her eyes " Abaddon ... there leader when War master Horus fell , even Took Glexen arm off from the elbow during the Horus Heresy 10 000 years ago when the coward escaped ... back then and now . Glexen has a mechanical arm for a left arm ... NOW YOU SEE WHY!" Now Cylene was full blown crying as her legs collapse underneath her. The three that where surprised ...very surprised ... they first thought it was because they where 'Different' like the Bloody valentine wars between Naturals and coordinators. They where however off ... WAY off... there trying to stop mass murders , endless war and insane men who think that war solves all problems from conquering the whole universe .

"Im...Sorry." Kira said as his voice was low...very low . not from the pain he was in ... but for causing the people around him pain.

"You damn well better Be!" Cylene said as her sadness dissipated ... but there is anger still present and the tears are still coming . Now the other two slowly broken out of the trance that they where in.

" But ... Why did theses 'Chaos' Guy's did it in the first place?" Flay said as She looked at the dead Chaos Space marine with a venomous glare ... she had learned a lot when she 'died' and doing what theses bastards did ... it's even worse than what she did in the first war .

"That's something we don't talk about for we don't even remember ... I do know however they are in the archives of the Imperem." Cylene said as she rubbed her eyes dry and got up ."Well ... Lets find Glexen ... God knows what he might be doing now." Cylene said as she lead the three out to find Glexen.

35 minutes later.

'_Dam it ... Where the hell did he go?_' Cylene Thought as she walked though the Hallway's With the other three behind her ... they had spent a good thirty minutes checking if Glexen was in the Tail of the massive ship and there search effort was in vein as he was not in there ... Athrun Suggested Spiting up ... but THAT would be a very bad idea , Think about it ... if you are on a Alien Battleship possibly from a different Galaxy ... Yea you get the picture. When the left the Rather large Hanger's ... Still in search of Glexen through the icy hallway's .

"Is it just me ... or it is getting colder than it was outside a few minutes ago..." Flay said as She started shivering due to the cold ... Up until Kira Wrapped his arm's around her ... keeping herself warm. Replying with a small 'Thank you Kira.' The whole groop opened up the next door ... and like in the cafe ... There was body's everywhere ... but to make matters worse ... there is about a inch of ice cold murky water leaking into the room ... some places ... expecaly in front of them ... its deeper ... but To Everyone's releafe... there was Glexen in the center of the room ... on his shin n's ... muttering ... But they where too far away to hear anything.

" Glexen?" Cylene Said As she walked a little closer to Glexen ... Slowly as she is checking for holes in the area ... and when she got to him ... he was saying very quietly ...

" They took his body .." Was all Glexen repeated ... in a very sadly tone ... as his eyes showed nothing ... just emptiness.

" Glex ... Can yea Here me bro?" Cylene said as she shaked Glexen slightly ... trying to break his trance ...

" Glexen ... Are you ?..." Kira said as he walked to Glexen with Flay In His arms ... but his 'Special Awareness' Went off and pushed Flay out of the way as there was a hole ... covered in ice ... very thin ice ... and soon Kira was in the big Drink.

"KIRA!" Flay Yelled as she saw Her Love took the Plunge for both of them ... But hearing that screamed ... Glex Finally Broke that trance and immeatly went into action mode ... Quickly getting up ... witch kinda scared Cylene ... but everyone around immeatly gasped as The Golden Warrior Took the plunge after Kira.

2 minuites later..

Two long ... agoniseing minutes ... that felt like years ... when finally the surface started bubbling up and Glexen Burst though the surface with a semi-Contous and soaked Kira ... As Glex Grabbed on the metal of the rough hole ...he pulled Kira out on the semi Dry area ...

"Kira.." Flay said as She quickly wrapped her arm's around the wet pilot crying tears of joy ... ignoring the wetness that started to seep in her clothing ... Kira kinda put his hands in her lap as he was cold and exauseded ... But Glexen Pulled himself out ... drenched also but it was on the outside armor ... but he looked slightly down ... 

"Glex..." Cylene started but was soon silenced as Glex Started speaking.

"I am sorry everyone ... for acting that way back in that cafe ... " Glex Said as he got up , slightly dissy .

"It's ok ... just don't auccualy blow Kira's head off on us that suddenly." Athrun said/joked just as Kira was getting up VERY slowly ... but had a smile on his face ...

"It's alright... besides ... theses guy's are like a mini You-Know-Who." Kira Said as Flay Helped Him up ... Despite the awkwardness of a Natural in arm in a cast helping up the ultamite Coordinator up who is perfectly fine... well except for possible Hyperthermia ...

"O Trust me ... Even HE Wold say that these nutcase are ... well nuts ... But he would not care ether way because he's dead ... VERY dead." Glex Quickly said as he quickly had a small smile ... but it soon turned into a serous face...

"Sister ... Chaos had taken his body ... " Glex Said as His sister kinda had a serous face .

"I kinda knoiced ... Bust now is DEFENTLY not the time... Let's get Kira into the Freedom before he gets hyperthermia ." Cylene Said as even a Ultamite Coordinator would get hyperthermia ... And soon they where returning to the suit's .

Meanwile In Space in '_Axis_'.

Master Kane had currently ordered the retreat of the '_Red Bullet_.' Not only they have lost three people ... but Cylene had possibly leant of her TRUE past ... but he didn't care ... now since the first step of ' Operation : Dark 5 ' is completed It's time for phase two of his plan to shape this world.

"Ladys and Gentalmen of the '_Angles of Retribution_' ... I am glad that you make it ." Kane Said as he looks over at the team that he formed with 7 people excluding himself ... Now only has 3 people .

" Yea , yea , yea ... Just get To the Point here" Ple Said as she is a little angry ... she has been acting Strange . She had Litarly Blocked herself from everyone ... this once nice , Cheerful and easy going women ... had turned into a cold , gloomy and impacent women ... The sooner they destroy the Arch-Angle , Get rid of that 'Unstable' Golden unit and rescue Cylene ... The sooner the pcycolcical damages would completely be erased.

"Ahh a Feisty one ... I Like that." A unknown female voice came from the door as it opened up ... a Purpled haired blue eyed women whereing the last uniform that she had warn in her former life.

"I Would like you to meet Haman Karn ... the Former Leader of 'Axis' and Pilot of the AMX-004 Qubeley." Kane said as a smirk just as Haman just smiled with pride .

"Haman?" Another unknown Voice as another door opened... Revealing the Most famous Person In history in his last uniform in his former life . Haman was utmost shocked . She had never expected HIM of all the people to be 'Back from the dead' ... but after all .. this is WAY past the universal century

"Now before Haman Spoils it ... Id like you to meet Casval Rem Deikun ... or as his more famous alias ... Char Aznable ... the Red Comet, and the Pilot of the MSN-04II Nightingale." Kane said as Haman just shook off and it WAS Char. however the Pilot's are getting shocked again and again as they stand ... well sit in front of the most famous Rebels known in history.

" Well ... It's time." ANOTHER Unknown Voice came through the 3rd as the door's opened for everyone not to see one .. but two people ... As theses Two people are the most Powerful 'New Type' Team in history.

"May I Present Shagia and Olba Frost ... also known as the Frost Brother's ...Pilot's of the NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break and NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab." Kane Had to take a breather after saying all of that in one sentence ... but the Pilot's are have almost fainted ...

"And now ... that last person witch i want on your team..." Kane started as well commander Elaine Almost had a Heart attack ...

" Are you Telling me that the Most famous People in history are joining up with us!" Elaine Said as her Purple Eyes Widen ... well utterly surprised at Master Kane...

" Yes ... Now be quiet ... Now as i was saying ... that last person i want on you team will be a man who is thought dead ... a man who has the same intentions as i do ... " Kane stopped as the Final door opened ... And came Stepping out with his White mask , Blonde lengthy hair and White Uniform ... the pilot's where defiantly in a shock which would even make Ple almost Faint ... but thankfully she caught herself ... This is when Kane finished the Sentence with a smile on his face.

"Is Rau Le Creuset ... Pilot of the ZGMF - X13A Providence Gundam."


End file.
